


The King's Jewel

by Eminems97



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 61,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eminems97/pseuds/Eminems97
Summary: Thranduil's face loomed closer as he leaned down.  Their eyes were locked, and Alina saw his darken almost imperceptibly with unknown emotions.  Noses brushing again, her eyes closed and she instinctively tilted her head up to him.  His cool breath fanned her face, and her heart quickened. "Don't be afraid to ask for help, my dear."Startled, Alina's eyes flew open, only to see Thranduil, a smirk on his face and the baskets in his hands.  His eyes gleamed with laughter as he turned to walk away, leaving Alina with a burning face and a racing pulse.Alina is a normal college student on her first study abroad course when something goes horribly wrong.  She finds herself immersed in the  world of elves and drawn to their cold-hearted leader.  Is his heart to cold for her to melt or is there hope?





	1. Chapter 1

Smoke was everywhere! It billowed into Alina's room even after she threw her door closed and opened the window in a desperate attempt to escape. Flames flickered in the hall and around her doorframe. Screams seemed to be stuck in her throat as she desperately tried to escape the heat, the smell...everything. Her room was too high up to jump from and the only thing she could do was huddle under the bed in hopes of getting away from the scorching inferno. Just as the flames licked the top of the bed and burned her back Alina woke up with a start sitting straight up in her bed. She frantically looked around her dark room searching for the fire before realizing it was just a nightmare...the same one she had been having for the past three years since that deadly night. 

Phantom pain skittered across her middle back and she made her way to the mirror on the other side of the room to inspect her scar closer. On the way there, she took note of how her grey eyes were red from crying and her fair skin was blotchy. Her honey coloured hair was about mid-back in length just long enough to cover most of the scar. She swept it to the side and slowly lifted her shirt to study the injury. Rough, discoloured skin formed a trail across the left side of her back and went up to her neck in a sweeping arc. It was all that was left of that night, a constant reminder that she escaped even when no one else did. Everyone had called it a miracle, a blessing of sorts, that she had survived with only a scar. To Alina, it had felt like anything but. 

Her parents had not been as fortunate as she and had died that awful night of smoke inhalation. Since then her world had been a mixture of tears, anger, and just chaos. For the first two years after, she was deeply depressed and blocked everyone and everything out. She was sent off to her rich aunt on the east coast and was sent to a private school from where she had just graduated. 

The last year had been better. The burn had slowly healed leaving only scars and aching. It seemed as the burn healed so did her heart. It no longer split in two at the mention of her parents. She was now able to hold in the tears until she was alone. Amazingly, Alina had grown to love her new school with new faces. No one really knew about the fire and for that she was grateful. She had even managed to find a few friends in the last year and was thankful for the lasting memories and smiles they had given her. 

Her aunt was never around much as she was a business owner who traveled nonstop and so Alina was home alone a lot. Though she was rather absent, Alina had grown to look on her Aunt Heather as a caring guardian. Whenever she was home, Heather always made time for Alina taking her to places she had never been. They had both bonded over their love of coffee and books and were always finding new coffee shops and sharing book lists with each other. Heather had insisted on Alina attending college and so she was currently enrolled in a small private college in town. The college, though small, had many wealthy benefactors and as a result was one of the top colleges in the nation. Though Heather's money had helped some, Alina had managed to impress the Admission committee with her academic record that had not slipped even through her depression. They had offered her a very generous scholarship and had encouraged her to look at attending their affiliated college in Ireland that was set aside for some of the more gifted students. After much hemming and hawing and encouragement on Heather's part, Alina agreed that the college in Ireland sounded like an amazing opportunity and she had taken up the school's offer. 

So now here Alina lay in the grand suite they gave all of the most "gifted" students in a castle that looked straight out of Harry Potter. The room was slightly chilled as she refused to light the fireplace that was the main source of heat. Although the castle did have heating, it was so large that many rooms needed the extra heat the fireplaces would provide. That caused Alina a fair amount of stress as the sight of an open flame sent her into a state of much distress and she often would flee from a room at the mere scent of the smoke. 

As Alina stared out the window at the full silvery moon, she realized that there was no getting back to sleep. She had arrived at the castle at the beginning of summer so she could take a few summer credits. To her surprise, the nightmares had lessened substantially. The traveling and school work had brought many distractions and she hadn't time to dwell on the past. However, today had been different. It was the week between summer and fall semester and so she had no class work to distract her which meant a lot of time to think. It was like all the memories she had suppressed had come rushing back to her as she slept and she couldn't stay still. Alina quickly changed into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a light blue jacket before jogging out of the castle. 

The castle was surrounded by a dense forest and had lush gardens all around. Small lights hemmed the edge of the path guiding Alina to the back gardens that slowly merged into forest. Wanting to find a quiet spot to sit, she walked as far as the lights went. When they no longer guided her, she used the light from the moon to walk through the forest. She had always found comfort in the solitude and natural beauty the woods offered. A lone owl hooted in the distance and she realized she had wandered much farther than she had intended. Up ahead of her, she could hear the soft rushing of a creek and slowly wound her way around the massive trees mindful of roots that could trip her. Finally she came upon a large pool of water with a waterfall the cascaded over the smooth rocks creating the peaceful rushing sound she had heard. The moonlight reflecting in the pool making it seem almost glowing. There were what looked like steps made of rock that went to the edge of the water and formed a makeshift bench. 

Alina felt compelled to follow the path and gently sat on the bench. She swiftly removed her shoes and dangled her feet in the water. As she stared at the calm pool and listened to the water, she felt a sense of peace come over her, such as she had never known before. Her heart was light and her mind was still. All that mattered at the moment was the stillness, the sense of inner calm. Time seemed to not matter. She could have been there for hours or mere minutes and it would have mattered not. Her reverie was disturbed only when a splash was heard at the far end of the pool by the waterfall. A frog had jumped from a rock that was situated behind the falling water. Curious as to where it had come from, Alina got up from her resting spot and skirted around the pool closer to the waterfall. As she got closer, she realized there was a small cavern on the other side of the water. The rock formed a sort of ledge for her to climb up on and kept the water away from her. She only felt the soft mist on her cheek. It was rather dark behind the curtain of water so she fished her phone out of her jacket pocket and turned on the flashlight. The cave was illuminated and Alina gasped at the sight before her. Blue runes were etched above her on the cave ceiling and on the walls. They led to a tunnel at the back of the cave. Alina couldn't resist. it was like the ancient writing called out to her and beckoned her to follow it. and she silently obeyed. Mindful of the lowereing cieling, Alina ducked her 5' 9" frame and followed the words. The space soon narrowed before opening into another larger cavern. The walls were covered in blue writing that seemed to be glowing. As Alina walked toward the walls for a closer inspection, she saw that they were indeed shining and only growing brighter. Soon Alina was shielding her eyes from the light and backing towards the entrance with quivering steps. However before she made it, there was a tremendous flash and she stumbled backwards hitting her head on an overhanging rock. The world grew dim and then dark as Alina passed out on the damp cave floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Alina awoke with a groan. Her head was throbbing and as she slowly pried her eyes open the world seemed to swim before her. She quickly squeezed her eyes shut and counted to ten before opening them again. This time the world stayed still but was a bit fuzzy. It took a minute for her to look around her surroundings. What she saw confused her greatly. While she had been out, Alina had had the strangest dreams of a cave with glowing ruins. Now as she looked about her, she realized that it had not been a dream and that she truly was lying on the ground in the strange cave. She wondered how long she had been out and decided that, despite the throbbing in her head, she needed to get up and head back to the castle before anyone noted her disappearance. Slowly, gripping the walls for support, Alina stood and cautiously made her way to the narrow tunnel. A wave of nausea overcame her, and she leaned heavily on the wall, thankful for the cool stone against her flushed skin. A soft glow of light could be seen at the entrance to the cave behind the water. It was clear she had been out all through the night. Her body was extremely weak and all she wanted to do was to curl up in a ball and sleep, but she knew she had to make it to the main path or at least the gardens. She took a deep breath and heaved herself off the wall keeping one hand on it for support.

It seemed like hours but eventually the cool mist of the waterfall hit her face and she glanced up from her feet to see she had indeed made it to the mouth of the cave. Sidling her way along the wall she gently set her feet on the lush green ground outside the cave. The ancient trees kept away most of the sunlight only allowing a filtered green hue to shine through. For this, she was grateful as her eyes had a hard time adjusting even to the muted light. Her world tilted slightly but she focused on her breathing and fought against the spots in her eyes. Her feet seemed to have a will of their own and soon she was slowly trudging through the forest in a direction she hoped was towards the castle. The trees again proved their usefulness as she used them for support to drag her body along. The soft wind seemed to be encouraging her as it swirled through the leaves and pushed her along. After what seemed like ages, Alina finally reached what appeared to be a path. It was obvious that it did not see much use as it was blanketed in moss and the wheel paths were almost nonexistent. Still, the squishy moss was a welcome texture and she hobbled along as best she could. After traveling a while, the trees seemed to become thinner and she could hear the musical bustling of a city. It seemed like strange sounds to be coming from the castle but her muddled mind only comprehended civilization and she expelled the last of her energy to reach the edge of the garden. She came to the edge of a bridge she had no memory of crossing the night before. However, her energy was gone and she could go no further. She raised her head slightly and saw a strange set of gates before collapsing on the ground unconscious. The soft moss of the ground seemed to rise up and meet her, and her head was soon cushioned by the lush forest floor.

*************************************************************************

Allina woke once again with a throbbing pain in her head. She slowly opened her eyes to see a billowing white curtain surrounding the bed she lay on. The bed itself was covered in the softest white linens Alina had ever felt. It was certainly softer than her bed in the castle and she wondered at where she was.

Soft murmuring came from behind the curtain and she tried scooting to the edge of the bed to push it back. Her efforts were stinted by the wave of nausea that came over her and she fell back on the pillows.

Suddenly, the curtain was drawn back and a woman appeared before her. This woman was one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. She had long dark hair that looked like silk. It was pulled back away from her stunning face using intricate braids, the like of which Alina had never seen. She had dark green eyes and her skin was so clear and perfect it looked to be carved of pure ivory. What really surprised Alina was her ears. They formed perfect points almost like the elf ears Alina remembered seeing as a child in fairy tales.

The woman blinked at her and Alina realized she had been staring for quite some time. She lowered her eyes and mumbled an apology. There was a pause of silence and Alina cautioned a glance at the strange being. Her face was transformed from one of peaceful beauty to that of disgust and as quickly as she had appeared, she was gone leaving only a billowing curtain. All the strange events made her head hurt so she lay back on the pillows and drifted off to sleep wondering where on earth she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire licked the bedposts heating Alina's feet and creeping up her body. It felt as if the inferno were barely touching her. She could see it spreading over her clothes as it reached her stomach but yet it felt like a warm blanket wrapping around her, no intense burn like she knew could be felt. She almost yearned for more of the soft warmth, that is until the fire reached her scar. As soon as the warmth touched her back it was like all pretense was gone. A searing heat scorched through her and she sat bolt upright in the strange bed. Her hand was held down and she looked to her left to see another strange being, this time male with pale blonde hair, holding her hand and gazing intently at her.

Alina recognized his hand as the source of warmth and yanked it away. "What the hell are you doing?" she yelled on the verge of hysterics. His light grey eyes which had been watching her with curiosity- hardened at her outburst and he stood up to his full height. He towered over her as she lay in the bed and she cowered against the headboard to get away from his stormy gaze. A deep rich baritone echoed through the room as he coldly explained how he had just been trying to make her feel better. Alina stared at him in disbelief and her mind raced with questions and confusion. She waited for the headache she knew was sure to come and when none came, her hand unconsciously went to touch her head feeling for the gash. However, none could be found and she looked with wonder at the man in front of her. He was still angrily standing and she felt a need to break the awkward silence that had fallen upon them.

Gripping the headboard for support, Alina raised herself to her knees and turned to face the regal man taking in his strange robed attire and again the pointed ears. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she realized how gracefully handsome he was and how just moments ago he had been holding her hand. That was the most physical contact she had had with someone of the opposite gender in her entire life, except for the incredibly awkward moment in sixth grade when Billy Hedrings had tried to steal a kiss. Her cheeks heated even more at the embarrassing memory and "Elfy" as her subconscious had dubbed him, cocked his head to the side in question at the sudden change in color. She cleared her throat and whispered in a hoarse voice from lack of water, "Thank you," and then as if her arms found a mind of their own, she was hugging him, or at least his rock hard torso. He seemed to become even more still as she hugged him and she immediately dropped her arms. Her face seemed to kick it up a few notches and she was sure her face was tomato red if not redder.

As soon as her arms dropped, Elfy seemed to break out of his trance and stepped away from the bed sweeping his cloak around him as he headed for the door. Alina was frozen in place as she followed his movements with her eyes. He paused in the open doorway and only then turned to face her, his eyes cold and distant. "A maid will be in shortly to take care of your needs. I'll be back this eve to discuss your future," Elfy stated in a harsh, demanding voice.

"Oh goody," Alina couldn't help but mumble as he closed the heavy wooden door behind him. Now that she was alone again, it gave her ample time to think and she slowly took in the unfamiliar surroundings wondering once again what was happening to her. The walls seemed to be carved right out of a tree. They were covered in intricate designs and they gleamed in the dull lamplight. A small balcony was to her right and the white curtains swayed in the breeze. Slowly swinging her legs off the side of the bed, Alina made her way to the railing overlooking one of the most beautiful landscapes she had ever seen.

All around her light seemed to pervade from every woodland home. It looked like a scene from a fairy tale. Houses were scattered around the countryside, some in trees, some in stone constructions, and people bustled about chatting and laughing. No one seemed to have a care in the world and it only added to the beauty of the place. Trees grew above like giant statues giving an ethereal glow to the place. Everything seemed so natural - unlike anything Alina had ever seen in the world.

The happy scene had entranced her to the point where she never heard the door open. It was only when the intruder delicately cleared her throat did Alina jump away from the beauty. Hastily turning around, she found a beautiful creature dressed in a flowing orange cloak standing before her. She had long dark hair that framed her face as she dropped into a curtsy.

"My lady, I have been sent to assist you in anything you might need. "

Alina was flabbergasted, not only by the young woman's appearance but in her manner of speaking - as if Alina was her boss. All she could do was stare until she realized the woman was waiting for her to say something. Her head was still bowed in respect and she refused to look Alina in the eye. Rushing forward, Alina reached the woman and bent down until she could somewhat look her in the eye. Speaking softly, Alina tried to convince the woman that there was no need for the formalities. After all, Alina was the intruder into this marvelous place. If anything, she should be the one bowed in respect in gratitude for these strange people's generous hospitality - at least, that is what she told the dark-haired creature.

After much convincing, Alina was finally able to persuade the woman to look her in the eye. She learned that her name was Miluiel and she had worked in the palace all her life. When Alina asked how old she was, the question was craftily averted by drawing her attention to all the beautiful dresses in the wardrobe near the writing desk. Looking down, Alina realized she was still in the same clothes from her walk in the woods.

Hurrying to the wardrobe, she let out a gasp of surprise. Before her were dresses of every color imaginable. Reaching out to touch them, she found them to be of the softest and lightest material she had ever felt. Immediately she knew that nothing like this could have ever been made at home and again she wondered where she was. Alina was about to ask Miluiel that very question when the maid started speaking of all the things they would have to do before tonight. Not wanting to seem rude, Alina quickly resolved to ask the strange man tonight and instead focus on Miluiel and her stories. The maid seemed delighted to have such a captive audience and talked endlessly about all of the people in this strange place that Alina would get to know. All the while she talked, she helped Alina prepare for the night and before she knew it it was time for Alina to meet with Elfy.


	4. Chapter 4

A slight shadow fell across the room and Alina knew it was almost time for the dreaded dinner. How she wished for a little time to gather her thoughts and steady her emotions. Miluiel seemed to sense her despair and quietly excused herself. As soon as the door fell shut, silence enveloped the room making Alina shudder at the sudden shift of mood. Miluiel had been quite entertaining and outgoing once she opened up and Alina found herself really enjoying the strange creature. Now that she was gone, the room felt foreign and cold.

She abruptly stood up and made her way to the mirror near the wardrobe. The small candles cast a soft glow about the room and made her reflection shimmer. All Alina could do was stare at the image before her. The being in front of her looked like Alina, she had the same facial structure and piercing grey eyes, but nothing else was the same. Her body looked like it was wrapped in gauze like a butterfly's wing. The light silver dress clung to her skin and the swarthy material curved around her collarbone and cascaded down her shoulders as it formed delicate sleeves that extended to the tips of her finger. The dress was so light it rippled around her body as she moved as though clearing the air for her presence. Dragging her eyes away from the strange phenomena, she gazed at the intricate weaving of her blonde hair. In the flickering candlelight, it appeared to be spun of pure gold and shone as it dipped and twisted into braids forming a loose crown around her head. The rest of her hair fell straight as it hung around her shoulders.

Never in her whole life had Alina felt this beautiful and it dawned on her that this new look very much suited her. Thoughts of home flitted through her mind as she wondered how she would get back...if she indeed wanted to go back. Alina froze. Where had that thought come from?! Of course, she wanted to go home! That was where all her friends were, her classes, her future. This strange world was not what she wanted, and for all she knew this was a dream or a hallucination of some sorts. She just had to get back home or at least to the cave and then she'd wake up and this would be all over. She'd be back at college and this would just be a dream. That was a good plan, a smart plan and it brought a ghost of a smile to Alina's face. Maybe she would just have the dinner with the handsome man and then be on her way. Lord knows she was hungry and it wouldn't hurt to delay a few hours, after all, it was just a dream.

With that thought in mind, Alina slowly walked to the desk near the wardrobe. There was a bottle of ink and some rough parchment paper. It seemed to call Alina, as blank pages usually did. Her hands itched to fill the white space with images and words, to get rid of some of the tumultuous thoughts that bounced around in her brain. Sitting down in the smooth wood chair, she searched through the drawers of the beautiful rough desk and found a silver pen. It looked to be carved from the finest silver and there were patterns of leaves and lilies etched on the surface. Alina hesitated to use such a fine instrument and carefully placed it back in the drawer as she had found it. Upon further exploration, she discovered a much more ordinary fountain-like pen. It was made of a smooth shiny wood and the tip was a much lesser metal than that of the first pen.

Having dabbled in calligraphy back home, Alina knew how messy the ink could be and decided that perhaps now was not the time to tell her story. She would come back after the dinner and shape her work before she left for the cave.

A sharp knock sounded on the door, startling her as she quickly got up from her perch on the chair. Miluiel's soft voice could be heard through the door as she asked if m'lady was ready. Shaking her head the elf's stubborn ways, Alina gracefully opened the door to her smiling face and announced she was quite ready. At that, the elf grinned and turned on her heel making her way down the dim hallway.

Alina was left with no choice but to follow gazing at the beauty as she did so. While she had expected the rich design taste just based on her room, she had no idea of the grand scale of the place. The walls were carved into a black stone. They had been polished so they shone like glass and the lamps hanging from the walls reflected light all around them giving a soft candle-like glow. Alina could just make out her reflection in the obsidian walls and was surprised to see the veins of metal running through the stone. It looked as though pure gold and other precious gems and metals shone in crooked veins along the surface of the walls giving the hallways a royal look.

Miluiel led her down many twisting and curving halls until they reached an area more well-lit than the rest. Here, the ceilings arched higher and the walls were supported by wooden branches that had been plated with gold. There were large chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling giving off much light. Soldiers stood at attention at various points along the halls usually in front of heavy wooden doors. The soldiers had on strange helmets that obscured their faces and gave them an ominous presence. Their armor was very slim but Alina was sure it would hold up against the strongest blades. They held tall lance-like weapons with sharp broadhead like tips.

As Alina glided behind Miluiel she could feel the curious gazes of the guards on her but she kept her down avoiding eye contact. When she did venture a glance in their direction, their heads remained unmoving, testimony to their rigorous training. Her gaze returned to Miluiel's back and she sullenly followed behind the unusually quiet elf. Contrary to her chatty persona from earlier in the day, the elf was surprisingly silent and hadn't muttered more than one word to her. It wasn't a hostile silence, just a respectful one as though she remembered some strange instruction. Alina sighed in exasperation as they turned yet another corner. In her despair, she nearly stumbled into Miluiel who had come to an abrupt halt in front of a set of towering oak doors. Two guards stood at attention on each side of the door.

Miluiel whispered a word in a language Alina didn't recognize and the doors started to open. On the other side was a scene that took Alina's breath away and she unconsciously drifted towards the spectacular sight before her. The room was one of the largest she had yet to see and reminded her of a cathedral. Columns shot up from the ground and formed pointed arches that were at least two stories high. Large stained glass windows were tastefully placed in between the columns depicting scenes of tranquility and nature. A large table spread before her, and candelabras sat in the middle all the way along it. Guards and servants stood in front of the windows. The table spanned the length of the room, but only two places were set on the very far end of the room.

It was only when Miluiel placed a gentle hand on Alina's arm did she realize her error. She quickly retreated back by Miluiel's side and waited for some direction. A set of smaller doors on the other side of the room burst open and a very angry looking being strode through. To Alina's surprise, she recognized him as the man from that morning who had healed her. He looked as elegant as ever, draped in a blue cloak with light blue robes underneath. His pale hair was pulled away from his face and fell down his back very similar to hers. There was a crown of twigs and green leaves upon his head. Alina's gaze finally reached his eyes and what she saw there caused her to take a surprised step back. His eyes were stormy and shifted between pale blue and grey as they darted around the room seeming to look for something. When they flicked to her own grey eyes, however, the storm seemed to settle and his gaze softened to a sky blue color. He lazily strode toward her and stopped mere inches away from her. Miluiel slyly backed away with a small smirk on her face. Alina was too mesmerized by the man in front of her to notice her absence.

After a few seconds of staring, the elf was the first to move. He cocked his head to the side studying her from head to toe. Alina felt a blush creep to her face as his gaze lingered at the top of her breasts that were just barely exposed in the exquisite dress. His gaze reached her face and seemed to be searching her eyes. For what, she didn't know, but she held the stare and searched his eyes in turn. After a few moments, that felt like an eternity, she cleared her throat and ventured to speak. "Excuse me, sir, but I've been wondering- what is your name? You've been most kind and I would like to know to whom I am indebted." For a beat, he looked annoyed to have been interrupted during his study, but then the anger left and he offered his arm to her. She gently placed her hand on his sleeve and allowed him to lead her to the end of the room. It seemed her question was to be ignored until he pulled out her chair. As she sat down, he leaned in and whispered in her ear one word. "Thranduil."


	5. Chapter 5

"Thranduil."

Alina froze as his cool breath brushed her ear and tickled her cheeks. She immediately started blushing as she realized just how close he was to her. Then, as suddenly as he appeared, he briskly walked to the other side of the table and gracefully seated himself across from her. Only when he sat down did her heart start beating again and she finished scooting her chair in. She reflected on the name he had given her. Thranduil, it sounded so elegant and it almost rolled off her tongue as she thought of it and she barely stopped herself from saying it aloud. Her cheeks flushed as she caught herself in the mistake and again Elfy, or rather Thranduil, cocked his head in her direction.

Realizing he was waiting for her to speak, Alina's mind promptly became as blank as the parchment left in the room. Sensing her distress, Thranduil lips curled in a satisfied smirk as if this was the expected response. Her breath again caught in her throat as that tiny smirk transformed his face into a cruelly handsome sight. Suddenly the table and the dinner arrangement became very interesting and she looked down at the plate in front of her admiring the fine silver place settings as a distraction. She was halfway through counting all the leaves that decorated the silver plate when servers came and filled her plate with salad and her cup with wine. Everything was done with such grace and elegance that it seemed as if the food appeared on its own.

The salad looked delicious. It was made of leafy greens somewhat resembling spinach and there were finely chopped nuts and berries scattered throughout. It was then that Alina realized just how hungry she was and quickly picked up her fork ready to dig in.

It was only when her fork was poised over a particularly inviting piece of greenery did Alina realize Thranduil had not moved. She looked up questionably at him only to find him doing the same thing to her. Quickly, she set down her fork back on the linen napkin and looked back up at Thranduil. His eyebrow was raised and the smirk was there as if he found her amusing. The silence lingered and Alina could feel her cheeks warming. After a few moments, some of the longest of Alina's life, Thranduil broke eye contact, picked up his fork, and aggressively stabbed a piece of spinach. Only when he had moved onto his second fork full did Alina dare start to eat.

As expected the food was delicious and Alina almost forgot Thranduil as she savored the delicious meal, her first in this strange place. After the initial course of salad, a lean meat was served with a berry glaze. There were tiny white potato-like vegetables that were light and airy, unlike anything Alina had ever tasted. Elves came and went, clearing plates and bringing more food and wine. Finally, a minty custard was served and the meal was over. As the elves cleared away the last of the tableware, she snapped back to reality and cautiously observed Thranduil as he whispered to an elf who quickly glided away when he waved a hand in dismissal.

Grey met grey as their eyes clashed and all Alina could do was stare at the extraordinary creature in front of her. The sun must have set during their meal as the large hall was now lit by the numerous candles and torches. They cast a soft glow on Thranduil's harsh features and the contrast was slightly alarming. For a split second, it was almost as if his muscles relaxed and Alina swore she saw a completely different person, someone who was warm and caring, who looked 10 years younger. But, as soon as it appeared, it was gone and the cold sinister man was back.

The silence stretched on and Alina had had enough. She wanted answers and it appeared Elfy was the only one who could supply them. Sitting back in her chair, she squared her shoulders and in one breath asked almost every question that had haunted her since she arrived. "Where am I? Why am I here? Why did you help me? What are you? Why are your ears pointy? What's with all the guards? Oh my gog! Are you going to kill me? You're going to kill me! Please don't kill me. I'm sorry for whatever it is I've done. I didn't mean-"

"Silence." Thranduil barely whispered the words but in the stony room, it was as if he had shouted. Alina immediately stopped talking and looked fearfully at him. He was smirking again and Alina was a little relieved. Maybe he wasn't going to kill her after all.

"I will answer your questions one at a time if you would please just stop babbling." Alina would have been embarrassed at his obvious annoyance, but she was too intrigued to care. Thranduil leaned back in his chair and took a sip of wine. He stared at the goblet for a beat and then looked back up to her. "As for where you are, I'm surprised you have not guessed. Everyone knows of the Woodland Realm." Tilting his head to study her, he slowly nodded. "Though I suppose you are an exception, Caladwen." Alina was surprised at the name he had given her but, wanting answers, said nothing. "As for why you are here," Thranduil continued, "I was hoping you would have the answer to that. But seeing as you have no explanation it is obviously something for another day."

At the mention of another day, Alina sat up suddenly. "I can't stay here!" she exclaimed. "I have to go back. Surely you must understand!" She stood up and pleadingly looked to the sitting figure. Thranduil calmly stood and looked down at her. "As much as I may wish to be rid of you, we have no explanation as to how you turned up here. I cannot have people just appearing in my kingdom with no one seeing them. I would be failing my people as their leader if I did not protect them from this possible threat."

"But I'm not a threat! I don't even think I'm in the same universe! One minute I was in a cave in Ireland and the next thing I know I'm in this strange world of unimaginable sights and cranky creatures with pointy ears! How could I be a threat?!" By the time she was done with her rant, Alina was practically yelling and her voice echoed off the walls around her. Thranduil looked taken aback by her outburst and slowly sat back down in his chair motioning for Alina to do the same. Reluctantly, she did so and took a swig of wine to soothe her voice.

Once she had calmed down a bit, she met Thranduil's gaze once again. This time she was resigned. "I'm sorry I yelled. I'm just afraid that if I don't go back now I won't ever be able to. At first, I was so sure I was dreaming. That all this," waving her arms she gestured to the walls and guards, "was just a dream and soon I'd be waking up in my bed. But, now, I'm sure I'm not." Her voice cracked slightly at that thought and her eyes felt misty. She quickly took a sip of wine to cover her despair.

Clearing her throat she looked apologetically up at the king across from her. He was watching her with apprehension as if he wasn't sure which emotion she would choose next. She smiled ruefully at the thought of the great king confused. This seemed to disturb him even more and he looked genuinely concerned. She couldn't help the little snort of laughter that escaped. As was always the case, the more she tried not to, the harder she laughed. After she had released all her emotion, she discreetly wiped the corners of her eyes and looked up at Thranduil. By now he was looking at her as if she was completely crazy which may not have been far from the truth.

"I'm sorry. I was either going to laugh or cry and I figured laughing was the better option. I'm not crazy...I promise. Well, at least I don't think so," she mumbled the last bit to herself. "I'm sorry I interrupted you. Could you answer my other questions? Are you an elf? I mean I just assumed you were with the pointy ears and all."

"Yes," Thranduil started slowly as if still unsure of her sanity. "I am an elf along with everyone else in my kingdom. I have special healing abilities so that is why I helped you earlier. I needed you lucid so I could find out what you knew. And to set your mind at ease, I am not planning on killing you. At least, not as long as you pose no threat." Her shoulders sagged in relief at that. Though she didn't think someone who was to be killed would be treated with such hospitality, it was encouraging to have confirmation.

Thranduil stood and walked around the table. Immediately, Alina stood and he pulled her chair out as she did. He offered her his arm and she hesitantly took it. "Come," he said. "It is late and you must be tired." They silently walked through the maze of corridors to her room. Once they reached her door, he took her hand and lightly brushed his lips against her knuckles. "Ollo vae, Caladwen." And with that, he was gone. "Goodnight, Thranduil," she whispered to the empty hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Sun filtered through the white curtains and found its way under Alina's eyelids. She blinked a few times wondering when her bed had gotten so comfy. With that thought, she shot straight up and whipped her head back and forth still unbelieving that this was happening. The events from yesterday played through her mind, and she scurried out of bed and went to the desk.

She had promised herself she would leave after dinner, but after Thranduil had left her she was so exhausted and Miluel was waiting there to help her change into a nightgown. Though she had protested, the elf had tactfully avoided her pleas and sent her to bed with a cup of hot tea. The tea had worked like magic and before she knew it she was passed out dreaming of home.

Now as she sat at the desk, she dug out the paper and quill. Careful not to spill any ink on the flowing white nightgown she wore, Alina started writing down everything that had happened since she arrived. She was so immersed in her composition she didn't hear the soft knocks on the door. It wasn't until the door was forcefully swung open did she look up from the paper. Miluiel stood in the doorway, hands on her hips looking at her with a deep frown on her face. The angry expression looked so out of place on the graceful creature Alina could barely stifle the laugh that threatened to escape.

"My lady, did you not hear the pounding on the door? I should think the whole village did!" the disgruntled elf exclaimed. Alina could feel the blush that crept up her cheeks. She hastily covered the ink and organized the desk before standing up and walking to the elf. "I'm so sorry, Miluiel. I was writing and I got so caught up in it I must not have heard you. I am very sorry." Alina bowed her head and waited for the other woman to say something. When she was silent for a moment, she looked up to see Miluiel grinning at her. "I only tease you, my lady. I could never be angry with you. Now come, we must prepare you for your day. The king wishes to see you." Alina opened her mouth to protest but Miluiel was already steering her towards a small door on the far side of the room. All her protests left her when she saw what was on the other side.

The room reminded Alina of a bathroom except unlike any she had ever seen. The entire space was carved out of soft grey stone and had a rounded shape to it like a traditional cave. Water cascaded down the uneven walls and splashed in the shallow pool at the far side of the room. There were ledges all around the pool where jars and bottles were scattered. The jars contained everything from herbs to salts and shimmery liquids. Alina guessed it was a bathtub of sorts. To the left of the door there was a stone bench with a basin on it. A stone faucet was situated above the basin and a mirror edged with gold leaves above that. To the right, a carved stone seat protruded out of the wall and Alina assumed it was the toilet. All over the walls, a green vine grew and a circular sky-light was set in the ceiling.

Miluiel pushed Alina towards the tub and started to undo the ties on the back of Alina's nightgown. That was all it took to snap Alina out of her trance. She politely dismissed the maid explaining that she could get ready herself. The elf had seemed reluctant to abandon her duty but after some convincing, eventually agreed to come back after Alina was done with her bath.

After she had finally managed to get out of the gown, Alina dipped a toe into the pool. It was a perfect temperature just as she suspected. Lowering herself in, she couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips. The water was heavenly and smelled of vanilla and jasmine, her favorite. Looking up, she could see the crystal blue sky and the clouds that floated past. It was one of the most relaxing moments of her life.

She sat just enjoying the water for what seemed like ages. Eventually, her fingers and toes started to become pruny. Examining the jars, Alina found one that resembled shampoo. Scooping some out of the jar, she found that it was like normal shampoo except it shimmered in the light and seemed to cling to her hand.

Once she had washed out her hair and exited the tub, she toweled off, ever conscious of her scar. Though it didn't hurt anymore, touching it created a strange sensation, one she did not particularly enjoy. There weren't any clothes for her to change into and she briefly wondered when Miluiel would be back. Wrapping the towel around her body, she cracked open the door to see if the maid was in her room. It appeared to be empty so she scurried out of the wonderful room making sure to close the door behind her.

As she stepped into the room, she saw a dress and shoes laid on the bed. Assuming that they were for her, she walked over to examine them more closely. In truth, she was curious to see what they were. Everything here was a new experience and never ceased to surprise her. The outfit before her did not disappoint. It was much simpler than the one from last night and Alina supposed it was what normal elves wore on a daily basis. Alina shook her head at her train of thought. Before yesterday, she had no idea elves even existed and now she was referring to them as if they were the most normal thing in the world.

Focusing back on the task at hand, she held up the dress and started to undo the back fastenings. The gown was a soft grey color and had an empirical waist. There was a white guazey overlay and a black sash that tied in the front. It was simple yet beautiful. As she was undoing the ties in the back, there was a light rap on the door. A soft "my lady" came from the other side and Alina knew it was Miluiel. "Come in," Alina called and soon Miluiel was helping her into the dress. After the elf had braided her hair away from her face, Alina slid on the leather shoes and they headed to meet the king.


	7. Chapter 7

The path was just as winding and beautiful as the night before. Though they were headed in a different direction, the scenery was very much the same and Alina couldn't help but be thankful she hadn't tried to leave the previous night. She surely would have gotten lost and that would have been a bit difficult to explain especially after they had been so welcoming towards her.

Miluiel was leading the way and Alina wondered to what part of the castle they were going this time. She hoped it was somewhere with food. Supper had seemed like a lifetime ago and now it felt like she could eat three meals. As if on cue, her stomach let out the most outrageous growl. Alina could feel her cheeks flushing and even Miluiel looked back at her. "We will get you something to eat right away, m'lady."

"Thank you, Miluiel, but we really shouldn't keep the king waiting should we?" Miluiel chuckled and just kept walking.

Soon enough they came to another door much like the night before though this was smaller and Miluiel just marched on through instead of waiting. Alina had no choice but to follow her. They must have been walking on a slight incline because they were no longer underground. In front of them was a large covered bridge made out of twisting vines and glass. It wasn't very long but through the glass, Alina caught a glimpse of the green forest and a clear rushing stream that ran below them. There was a large drop-off in the distance and Alina could hear a rushing waterfall. She briefly wondered if she would ever get to explore this magnificent kingdom.

Her thoughts were cut short as Miluiel stopped in front of another large door with guards on either side. "M'lady, this is where I must leave you. There are some urgent matters I need to attend to. His majesty is just beyond this door. He's waiting for you." With that, the elf bowed and hurried off down the extensive hallway. Alina drew in a deep breath her hand on the curving door handle. She just couldn't quite draw up the courage to open the door on her own. Suddenly, the door flew open and a very impatient Thranduil stood on the other side looking just as handsome in a silver robe.

"What, pray tell, are you doing?" he questioned. "I don't have all day for your ridiculous human nonsense. If I had realized what a particularly difficult feat opening a door was I would have had you summoned hours sooner so you could open the door yourself," he berated her. Alina could feel her cheeks heating in embarrassment at his scolding but she held her chin high. It reminded her of when her teachers called her out in class and she did not particularly enjoy it.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I was just preparing myself for your inspiring presence." Though Alina was embarrassed she wasn't going to let him walk all over her. Thranduil's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he realized she was making fun of him. However, if he was upset he showed no other sign. Instead, he brushed past her and strode down the hallway in the same direction Miluiel had gone.

Alina was rooted in the doorway. She couldn't believe he was such a rude creature. And not to mention she still hadn't gotten anything to eat. It took Thranduil precisely three steps before he realized she wasn't going to follow him. He turned around brow raised in question. Alina put her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry but I'd at least like to know where we're going if I'm to follow you blindly. And I haven't eaten in ages. I'm starved so if we could stop by the kitchen- I'm assuming you have a kitchen?" Thranduil looked like he wanted to kill her but he nodded and started walking again.

Alina couldn't believe the nerve of the man! Would it kill him to use his words? She didn't think she was asking for much but then again he was a king and was probably used to getting his way. Giving up on getting an answer she huffed and started to follow. She had to practically run to catch up with him and when she did he looked at her sideways with a smirk. Alina just rolled her eyes and focused on the beautiful gems in the walls. Even though she pretended not to notice, Alina was well aware of the beautiful being next to her. Thranduil like all the other elves, seemed to glide wherever he went. There was no denying that the powerful aura that surrounded him. His height alone seemed to attest to that. All the other elves Alina had seen stood at least a head taller than her. Thranduil however, was a good foot taller than her. Back home, Alina was used to being one of the tallest people in the room. Now she felt like a child amid a forest of giants.

Thranduil was doing a spectacular job at ignoring her so by now she was just musing out loud in hopes she'd say something that would make him acknowledge her existence.

After walking for what felt like hours, in reality it was only about ten minutes, yet another set of giant double doors came into view. "Seriously more doors? Is this some giant maze so that anyone who attacks you automatically gets lost cause it would work like a charm." No response.

Guards posted on either side, pulled them open as soon as they caught sight of their humble ruler. Alina couldn't help the little snort when she saw this. "Really? Are you incapable of opening a door or is this for my benefit?" Looking over at him, Alina thought she saw a small smile but it was gone as soon as it appeared. It was just so cliché and once again Alina wondered if she would wake up and this would just all be a dream. By now she was sure it was not but there was always hope.

With the doors open, sunlight shone through and Alina couldn't see anything. Thranduil kept walking as if the sun didn't affect him. Shielding her eyes, she followed his tall silhouette until they were outside and her eyes adjusted. They were no longer inside the palace and immediately Alina felt a shift in atmosphere. Instead of the cold dark of the palace halls, here the breeze caressed her face and the sun warmed her body. She could hear the birds singing and the people chattering in the distance. Everything about this place was welcoming and warm. Alina couldn't help the smile that made its way to her face. She realized they were in some sort of courtyard. Elves milled about bowing as they passed the king. They looked at her curiously but for the most part ignored her for which she was glad. She'd never been one to like being the center of attention.

Thranduil made his way to a large circular building to their left. It looked like some of the horse barns from home and Alina realized it must be a stable. Alina wondered if she should tell Thranduil she had never ridden a horse. As she opened her mouth to tell him, she realized he was already in the stables and she had no choice but to follow him. Looking about in awe, Alina could hardly believe her eyes. High vaulted ceilings made of dark wood twisted forming a spinning pattern. The beams ran down the walls to the back of the stables which were arranged in a circular fashion. The floor was made of a rough red stone and in the middle stood the most majestic creature Alina had ever seen. While she had expected horses, it did not surprise her that before her stood an elk.

The stables were very large but this creature seemed to dwarf them. It was taller than Thranduil and its antlers extended to about four feet on either side. Its coat was a beautiful chestnut color and had a soft wavy look about it. There was already a saddle and bridle on the beast but it didn't seem to mind. Though it was so large, it didn't seem to be dangerous and Alina couldn't help but walk towards it. It seemed almost sad and all she wanted to do was comfort it. Thranduil caught her arm as she walked past him. A jolt of electricity shot up her arm and she looked at Thranduil questioningly. He was staring at his hand on her arm. As she gazed at him, he shook his head and dropped his hand. "Melcindómien does not take well to strangers."

"Oh," was all she could get out. She looked at the ground gathering her thoughts. "But he looks so sad. Could I at least try?" she pleaded with him. He looked in her eyes for a beat, then back to the elk. After a moment, he just nodded. "Oh, thank you so much, Thranduil. I'll be careful. I promise." He briefly winced at that but said nothing.

Alina was careful to walk slowly towards the elk. Once she was in about five feet away, she held out her hand. The elk looked at it suspiciously with one eye and then to her eyes. She never broke eye contact as she walked towards him. "Shhh, it's alright. I won't hurt you. You just look so sad," she whispered to him. His ears pricked forward and he swiveled his head slightly. She slowed down unsure but he softly knickered and knelt down, pushed his head into her hand. She gasped and let out a little giggle of delight. Gently, she started to stroke his nose and head. He was so soft and as she looked at Thranduil, he looked about ready to pass out in shock. His eyebrows were so far up his forehead they looked like they had tried to escape. She whispered as much into the elk's ear and he let out a short snort before licking her face. Again she giggled and looked meaningfully at Thranduil. He started to approach them and gently placed his hand on the elk's head.

"What is his name?" she asked Thranduil.

"Melcindómien. It means strong willed."

"That's absurd. With a name like that it's no wonder he's lonely. I'll call him Alexander instead."

"Alexander?" Thranduil face twisted as he tried the name and Alina couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, Alexander." There was a moment of silence as they just stood stroking Alexander who seemed to be in heaven. Finally, Thranduil spoke. "We must be going. There are many things to be done today."

"Alright, but Thranduil?" he looked at her warily, "I don't know how to ride."


	8. Chapter 8

Thranduil's hand stilled as it petted Alexander. He stared at her in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that a human does not know how to ride a horse? How do you transport yourself? Surely you don't walk everywhere?"

Now it was Alina's turn to look at him in disbelief. "Horses were used for transportation maybe a century ago. We drive cars everywhere now. They're much faster." At Thranduil's look of confusion, Alina let out a huff of frustration. Of course Thranduil had no idea what a car was. Such a monstrosity would be so out of place here where everything seemed to be in harmony with nature. Realizing she had nothing to even compare automobiles to, Alina decided it was best to avoid the subject altogether. "Look, I come from a very different land with many strange customs and practices. Very few people ride horses so I never learned. I didn't think I would need to and I obviously was wrong."

"Obviously," Thranduil quipped while glaring at her. They glared at each other for a few moments each refusing to look away first. Only when a stable hand brought Alina's mount did they break eye contact. The elf had brought a beautiful white horse, its mane crimped and mounted with a black saddle. Thranduil waved his hand in a dismissing gesture and the elf promptly turned away leading the horse with him. Alina turned to Thranduil, her eyebrow raised in question.

"Well, since you don't know how to ride and I don't have time to teach you, you will just have to ride with me," Thranduil said with a grimace as if the idea repulsed him. Alina looked at him in surprise and slight horror. There was no way she could handle being in such close proximity to the mighty king especially when he looked like he would rather be anywhere else than with her at the moment. She could feel her heart racing as she pictured sitting in front of him, his arms around her waist. Shaking her head she tried to clear her mind of such thoughts and instead focused on Alexander who had started licking her face again. She smiled at the elk's reassuring gesture and gave him a pat on the head before walking to Thranduil.

"If that is the only way, I guess we had better be going," she said with a sigh trying to stay calm. Thranduil studied her face trying to determine what emotions were portrayed there. She promptly turned away and walked to where the saddle was on Alexander's back. There was no way they would both fit. No sooner had she thought this than the stable hand urged Alexander to his feet and started removing the saddle. A blanket-like fabric was then placed on his back and hooked under his belly. Alina contemplated how she would get onto Alexander's back when all of a sudden firm hands wrapped around her waist and set her atop the animal. Tingles shot through her at the contact and she turned to Thranduil with a sharp look. "Was that really necessary?" she demanded. Thranduil just raised an eyebrow and hopped up on the blanket in front of her. This surprised Alina as she had expected to be sitting in front of him. Now she would have to hold him, a thought that both excited and terrified her. He turned his head to glance at her and said in a low voice, "I suggest you hang on, Caladwen." Alina's face flushed and she tentatively put her arms around his rock hard torso trying to keep as much space between them as possible.

Alexander took off in a slow trot out the stable and through the gate. Though Thranduil, being much larger than her, blocked Alina's view of most everything she could still make out the faces of the people they passed. More than one person bowed their head towards their king. She could see the respect and admiration that shone in their eyes as they rode past and Alina wondered at how hard he must have worked to gain that trust and respect. They had just left the gates when she was shaken from her thoughts as Thranduil leaned forward and dug his heels into Alexander's flank. The elk lurched forward in a swift trot and Alina instinctively leaned farther into Thranduil her arms tightening around his waist. She quickly realized their close proximity but if she didn't hold onto him she'd probably fall off. They rode like that for a few minutes before she became more comfortable in her position and hesitantly leaned her head on his back. Thranduil stiffened before relaxing once more, saying nothing. It felt strange to Alina how quickly she became accustomed to being near him. She never had been comfortable with people touching her, her "personal bubble" a bit larger than most.

Not wanting to ruin the tranquil moment, she decided to just enjoy the comfort and watch the beautiful forest pass by. They were on the road where she had passed out. She briefly wondered if she would remember where the cave was. A thought occurred to her and she sat bolt upright, startling Thranduil who pulled Alexander to a halt and quickly turned to her. His eyes scanned her body looking for any signs of injury or harm. Her heart warmed at the thought but once he saw she was fine, his gaze turned irritated. "What is the matter?" he questioned. She fumbled to find the words when she herself wasn't sure what she wanted. "I-I," she stuttered. Thranduil let out an exasperated sigh realizing she wouldn't or couldn't tell him and turned back around seeming to pick up on her inner battle. She tried to relax again as Alexander set off at a trot, but her mind was whirring at full speed and she couldn't stop thinking about the cave and what it meant. If they found the cave today, would that mean she would go back? And why did the thought frighten and sadden her? She should be jumping for joy and practically running to get there. Instead, she found herself wanting to stay in this strange place where the people - or rather elves - lived a simple and peaceful life. For once in her life, she felt like she belonged and she realized with a start, she didn't really want to go back. The only family she had left was her Aunt Heather, but she was no longer her guardian, more a distant friend. 

Once she came to this realization in her head, she wondered if she would be welcome to stay longer. They had practically treated her like royalty as it was and she didn't want to overstay her welcome. Perhaps she could find a way to earn her keep. She would have to talk to Thranduil once they made it back to the halls. Her mind made up, she was able to relax against Thranduil once again. Alexander had started to walk slower as the trees encroached farther onto the path. They were getting close.


	9. Chapter 9

They were getting close.

The path narrowed and they came to a split in the road. Thranduil pulled Alexander to a halt and Alina detangled herself from him. Looking around, she realized they were deep in the woods. Green light filtered through just as it had the day she arrived and once again she was in awe of the beauty of this world. Thranduil hopped to the ground and turned to her. "We will have to proceed on foot," he explained, before reaching out his arms for her to jump down. Alina swallowed nervously before swinging her leg around mindful of the beautiful dress she wore. Putting her hands on Thranduil's shoulders, she looked him in the eye to see if he was ready. He just nodded and Alina scooted forward before sliding off.

Thranduil's hands moved to her waist before twirling her around and then setting her on the ground. She gasped at the contact and suddenness of the movement turning back toward Thranduil who was tethering Alexander to a nearby tree. He didn't seem to be affected at all the way she was. Though, she thought to herself, he was probably used to women since he was king. "Come. We must hurry to make it back by nightfall," he said in his deep voice shaking her from her thoughts. Scurrying to catch up with him, she fell in step as they wove their way through the enormous tree trunks. The ground was soft and covered in moss creating a carpet all around. "How do you know where to go?" she asked Thranduil. She had never told anyone where the cave had been and yet he had never asked her directions of any kind. "There are guards stationed all through the forest. A human has about as much grace as a grizzly bear and you were spotted almost as soon as you left the cave."

"Oh," Alina responded as she thought this over. It explained why she felt as though she was being watched when she had first trudged through the forest. Another thought occurred to her. "You mean to tell me that there were elves watching me stumble and fall through the forest and not one helped me? I passed out for heaven's sake!! I was bleeding and no one could have helped me?!" she exclaimed in disbelief. Thranduil had the decency to look guilty but it did nothing to soothe Alina. She could have died had she not found the halls and they would have just left her there. The elves had been so kind to her since she had arrived, she couldn't believe they wouldn't come to her aid. Perhaps she did not understand this realm as well as she had thought.

Thranduil must have sensed her inner battle for he lay a hand on her arm to draw her attention and stop her thoughts. "The guards are given strict instructions never to approach that which they do not recognize. I know this may seem barbaric but these lands were once cursed with foul beasts and a terrible darkness." His voice was hushed as though this darkness was not long gone. "Though that evil has been defeated, the past is where we learn our greatest lessons. It is for the protection of my people that no one helped you. We did not know if you were a threat and I could not jeopardize my people's safety. I am sorry that no one offered you assistance, and I do not expect you to understand my reasons now, but perhaps as you learn the history of this land you will come to learn that everything has a purpose, a place, and when something is out of place, danger is usually never far behind," Thranduil was gazing gravely into her eyes and for one brief second, she saw the pain that was harbored there. She could not imagine what he had lived through and although she did not understand everything he said, she could not find it in her heart to be angry any longer. She nodded and lowered her gaze feeling guilty for assuming the worst.

Thranduil dropped his hand and continued on, leaving her to catch up. She no longer walked beside him. Instead, she stayed a few paces behind observing him as he walked. If they passed by a tree trunk, he would affectionately brush his hand against as if in awe of its power and beauty. He seemed so deep in thought, the moves were almost subconscious. Her presence was all but forgotten and surprisingly, she was completely alright with that.

They had walked perhaps thirty minutes when she heard the sound of rushing water. Her step quickened and her body seemed to follow the sound of the water. As she neared the waterfall, she could feel the temperature drop slightly as the water droplets hung in the air. The trees started to thin and soon she was at the edge of the lagoon. She could hardly believe her eyes. The scene was identical to the one in Ireland even though she was worlds away. The same rock ledge jutted out and she hurried to climb up it. The mist felt cool on her cheek and the rocks dug into her hand. She reached the top of the ledge and carefully walked it until she was behind the waterfall. Everything was precisely the same. The cave was covered in a blue writing though perhaps it was a bit dimmer. Knowing what would happen if she continued on, she cautiously backed out of the cave only to hit something hard. She let out a squeak of surprise as hands held her waist to steady her. Tingles shot through her and she did not have to turn around to know who it was.

He turned her around to face him, placing his hands on her shoulder, and she saw the confusion in his face. "Why are you not continuing on?" he questioned. Now it was her turn to look guilty. She had not intended to tell Thranduil she planned to stay so soon. However, there was no way around it now, so squaring her shoulders, she looked him in the eyes. "If I do, there is no turning back. I will be sent back to Ireland, back to the place I no longer wish to be. Thranduil, I-I," she lowered her gaze as she saw the understanding dawn in his eyes and she did not want to see his reaction. "I wish to stay here."

Silence fell over them and she could not bring herself to meet the gaze that bore down on her. "That is truly what you wish?" he whispered. "You must be absolutely sure. I have lived through four ages and never once have these ruins glowed. See," he pointed to the walls," even now, they fade. Soon they will be nothing but carvings in a cavern and this rift, this ripple in time will be gone and there will be no turning back." Quickly turning to the walls, Alina saw that Thranduil was right. The writing was fading in color and she knew she did not have long to make her decision.   
"I will wait outside for ten minutes. If you have not left by then, I will know your decision." With that, Thranduil turned and said with his hand held up in farewell, "Savo 'lass a lalaith, Caladwen." There was such finality in his voice as though he was sure she would leave. Tears pricked her eyes as she watched him turn and walk away.

Alina sank to the floor not caring that her dress was getting wet. While on the way here she had made up her mind to stay, she had thought that it would just be for a little while. She had thought the cave would always be here to take her back if she so chose. Now, she had to decide for the rest of her life. There was no grey area. It was either stay or leave. The writing grew darker by the minute and she knew she had to make her decision quickly. Standing up she followed the soft light as it dwindled in the cave. It went out as if someone was blowing out a candle with the outer edges of the cave snuffed out first. She made it all the way to the entrance of the inner room before stopping. Was this what she really wanted? To go back? To leave this incredible land? Then again, she couldn't just abandon her life. She had grown up in the United States. Could she really leave all she knew for a place she had been mere days?

Making her decision, she paused once more before ducking into the inner room.


	10. Chapter 10

Light burned her eyes as she blinked against the bright sun. The cave had been so dark it took a minute for them to adjust. She couldn't help but to look for Thranduil when she could finally see. Not knowing what she expected, she still felt disappointed when he was nowhere in sight. She ran through the woods not stopping to admire the scenery this time.

The forest was no longer welcoming and kind. Instead, it seemed to be trying its very best to destroy her. Roots rose to meet her feet and she tripped innumerable times. Her hands were scraped and her dress was stained and torn. Branches whipped in her face and she could feel them drawing blood. It seemed as though the very trees were scoffing at her decision, and she felt her resolve crumbling. Perhaps she had made the wrong choice. But what could she do now? There was no going back.

Running for what felt like hours, she finally ran out of breath and had to slow down. Darkness was coming and she had no idea where she was. Leaning against a tree, she sank to the ground defeated. Tears trickled down her face, stinging the fresh cuts there. Curling her body closer to the tree, she hugged her knees to help fend off the cool night air. The dense tree canopy caused the darkness to creep up quickly, and soon she could no longer keep her eyes open, exhausted from the strenuous day.

Light invaded her eyelids and Alina turned over pulling the covers over her head to block it out. Someone gently shook her shoulder begging her to wake up. "Five more minutes," she mumbled before her mind brought her back to reality. Sitting bolt upright, she looked around her. Long white curtains surrounded her bed and she was greeted by a familiar face. "Miluiel!" she cried before flinging her arms around the surprised elf. The elf awkwardly patted her back before Alina let her go. "What happened?" she questioned Miluiel. "The last thing I remember is falling asleep by the tree...and-" she reached up to her face to feel for the cuts. Sure enough, they were healed. "I imagine you have many questions, my lady. As does my king. I think it best you answer them for each other. Come let's get you cleaned up, I'll get you something to eat, and then I will take you to him," Miluiel said with a kind smile. Alina nodded her head and let the elf whisk her off to get ready and to dress her in a blue day dress. The food was a simple cheese, bread, and fruit tray but to Alina, it was one of the best meals she had ever had. It had been almost a day since she had last eaten and she was ravenous.

Alina finished her meal and Miluiel led them through the maze of hallways to the door they had approached yesterday. Once again, Miluiel left her to open it by herself. With the hallway empty, Alina remembered how upset Thranduil had been yesterday when she hadn't opened the door. Taking a deep breath, she put her hand on the handle and turned, successfully letting herself into the room. She gasped at the sight before her. The room must have been Thranduil's study. It was built similarly to her room in that it was carved out of the wood and had a similar curved shape to it. There was a large set of windows at the back of the room held in place by wooden spires. Bookshelves lined the walls and a large woven rug sat in the middle of the room. At the back of the room in front of the window, Thranduil sat at a wooden desk facing the bustling community below. He appeared to be writing something and the scratching of the quill on paper could be heard throughout the room. Not wanting to disturb him, Alina walked over to the wall and ran her hand along the bookshelf examining the books contained there. Most were leather bound and in all different colors. The names were written in a language she did not recognize and she moved to the next bookshelf closest to the window. The two shelves were almost identical and Alina realized with a sigh that there was no way she would find something to read in this room. The scratching noise stopped and she turned to find Thranduil right behind her. Startled she placed her hand over her heart. "Must you do that!" she exclaimed. "You're going to give me a heart attack one of these times." Thranduil just smirked and gestured to the chair that was placed next to his desk. Alina gingerly sat on the edge her heart still racing from her scare. Thranduil turned his chair to face her before sitting down. "I will have someone show you the library soon. There you will find books written in the language of man," he explained to her. "Now, I believe we have much to discuss?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes we do," Alina said as she sunk further into the chair getting comfortable. They would be here awhile.

Alina spoke first asking the question that burned in her mind. "You are not angry I came back are you?" Thranduil looked at her in surprise not expecting that question. He paused gathering his thoughts before answering. "You were faced with a choice, Caladwen, and you chose what you believe would be the best for you. I cannot fault you for that." Alina was so very relieved she almost hugged Thranduil in joy but remembering how that turned out the last time, she thought better of it. "Would it be alright if I stay here? I can work for my keep. I'm sure Miluiel would love help or perhaps I could help in the kitchen?" Alina asked. "I find it admirable that you are willing to earn your keep; unfortunately, many of my people would be uncomfortable working alongside a human so I'm afraid it is out of the question."

"But-" Alina started to protest. Thranduil held up his hand indicating he had not yet finished speaking. "I have been entertaining the idea of a secretary of sorts for a while." He peered at her over his folded hands. "Would you be interested in the position?" Alina was shocked. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined Thranduil asking her such a question. It was an interesting proposition, one that made her heart skip just a little faster. She would have to be around the king day in and day out a thought that she welcomed with fear and excitement. He was swiftly growing on her. She could see beneath his harsh exterior and it intrigued her. Alina found herself wanting to know more about the icy king, to know what he had seen that caused the pain and sadness in her eyes. She wanted to help him and this was her chance. Nodding, she looked back up at Thranduil. "I think we could work something out," she said calmly trying not to portray the excitement she felt. "Excellent," Thranduil stated. "You will start tomorrow. I have one question for you, Caladwen. I must admit I was surprised when my guards brought you back. As I had said, I waited outside the cave but I heard you enter the inner chamber and so I departed knowing you had made your choice. Why is it that you are still here?"

"You heard me enter the inner chamber?" Alina asked surprised.

"Elvish senses far surpass those of a mere mortal. Now please answer the question."

"Right," Alina siad processing the information he had thrown at her. "I waited until I knew the lights had gone out, but I entered anyways. I just wanted to make sure they were actually gone and nothing could ever come in or out of that portal again. I wanted to make sure there was no threat to your kingdom."

"You are learning quickly the ways of this land, Caladwen," Thranduil said with a bow of his head in show of respect. Alina muttered a thanks feeling her cheeks blushing at the compliment. "Why do you call me that?" she questioned. "I mean not that I mind. It's beautiful."

"Alina means light in the language of men and Caladwen is light in the language of the elves," Thranduil explained.

"Hmm. I like it," she concluded with a short laugh. "Does this mean I get to call you Thranny?" The look of absolute horror on his face was enough to bring tears to her eyes from laughing so hard. "Don't worry," she breathed out once the laughter subsided, "I won't call you that. Thranduil is a much better fit I believe."

There was a moment of silence as she caught her breath and Thranduil looked to be recovering from his panic attack. There was a sharp knock on the door and then it was flung open. A tall elf, who looked surprisingly like Thranduil strode in. "Legolas," Thranduil exclaimed, standing up. The other elf, Legolas he was called, bowed slightly to the king before looking curiously at Alina. She stood up, smoothing her dress before facing him. Thranduil looked between the two for a moment. It had been an unbearable silence. Legolas was just staring at her and Thranduil had an unrecognizable look on his face. She gently cleared her throat trying to get them to snap out of it. Thranduil was the first to break out of his trance and came to stand by her side. This seemed to draw Legolas's attention and he finally spoke. "Father, are you not going to introduce us?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Father, are you not going to introduce us?"  
Hearing the term "father" immediately confirmed Alina's suspicions and also made her feel incredibly foolish. She had thought she had a special connection to the great king and had thought maybe it would blossom into something more. However, finding out Thranduil had a son made her realize how very little she knew about him. He could have a wife for all she knew and now seeing his son, it seemed a very likely possibility.

Thranduil's hand on her back brought her out of her thoughts. He gently pushed her forward closer to Legolas. In his silky voice, he introduced them. "Legolas this is Alina, the human we found near the gate a few moons before." Legolas gently took her hand kissing it lightly and Alina could feel her cheeks heating up once again. "Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn," he whispered before releasing her hand. She had no idea what it meant; however, there was no time to ponder it as Thranduil had continued the introductions. "Alina, this is my son Legolas. He is visiting and updating me on our reconstructive efforts throughout the kingdom." Unsure of what to do, Alina dropped a quick curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Legolas," she whispered. This brought a smile to his handsome face and it took Alina's breath away. She wondered briefly what Thranduil would look like if he actually smiled but quickly dismissed the thought realizing she was in no position to be thinking such things.

Legolas held out his arm and asked if she would like to accompany him on a trip to the gardens. "Thranduil?" Alina questioned, looking to Thranduil unsure if their earlier conversation was finished. He looked angry- as angry as their first meal together except now the storm was directed towards her and she was absolutely terrified. She subconsciously huddled closed to Legolas taking his arm. The gesture did nothing to dispel the tempest brewing in the king's eyes. "You are your own person, Alina," he bit out, before turning his back on the two of them. Decided it best to leave, she turned to Legolas. "I think a walk sounds lovely, " and with that they headed out the door. Just before the door closed shut behind them, she chanced a glance back. His back was still turned and the hand near his side was clenched in a fist. It seemed the king had a bit of a temper.

Legolas seemed oblivious to the tension that had been between them and chattered away about nothing in particular. Alina would interject once in a while with a head nod or murmur of assent when appropriate, but for the most part Legolas did all of the talking - something Alina was perfectly content with. It surprised Alina how different the two elves were. While they looked alike, their personalities were worlds apart. Where Thranduil was cold and reserved, Legolas was warm and outgoing. Legolas was so youthful compared to his father it made Alina wonder once again just how old they were. She had made up her mind to ask when they reached a set of double doors which were promptly opened by guards.

They had just stepped out the doors and her eyes were still adjusting to the difference in light. The first thing that drew her attention was the sounds. Birds chirped and sang, animals chittered and chattered, somewhere in the distance a fountain gurgled and splashed. They were the sounds of springtime and life and Alina forgot all about her troubles with Thranduil, instead focusing on the marvelous scene before her. Tall swooping trees begged her attention as they hung over the winding moss path. Purple flowers and dark green plants framed the edge of the walkway while butterflies flitted between them. It was a very shaded garden but Alina could see a lighter path up ahead and she couldn't wait to explore. A bright smile lit up her face and she turned to Legolas grinning. He was staring at her again but she ignored him, instead grabbing his hand and pulling him along the path. Startled, he had no choice but to follow.

She led them down the path, the moss a soft cushion under their feet. A soft wind rustled through the trees ruffling her hair. The path grew wider and more light filtered through the trees. The sounds of running water grew louder and soon they came across a small courtyard. A stone tiered fountain stood in the center, water falling over the sides splashing into the pool below. Curved swings hung from nearby tree branches and cushions and blankets covered them. Flowers were scattered all around and elves milled about stopping to call hellos to Legolas. He would reply likewise calling each by name. Unsure of where to go next, Alina finally slowed down and realized she was still holding his hand. Embarrassed, she quickly dropped her hand blushing as she did so. Legolas chuckled lightly before grabbing her hand back and walking to the far side of the courtyard. "Come on," he said. "There's a place I wish to show you." Puzzled she let him lead her down a winding grassy path with walls of rock all around. Some of the rocks stuck out here and there threatening to trip her but Legolas helped her over each one, being sure to point out the roots and various other obstacles. She couldn't help but marvel at how different this walk was than the one with Thranduil who had all but ignored her existence.

 

They had walked only a few minutes when Legolas veered them off the path to a rock covered in hanging vines. "Legolas, what are we doing?" she asked. "Just wait," he replied and then pulled back the vines revealing that the rock was not really a solid boulder but instead an archway that lead to a hidden grotto. Her eyes widened at the beauty before her. A crystal clear pool of turquoise water spread before her. Water trickled in from a small stream and lapped at the beautiful colored stones along the edges of the pool. Patches of moss appeared around the pond with various tables and chairs set out on them. The grotto had a high wall of stone all around but it was large enough that willow trees could grow in the moss and rocks by the pool. Their sweeping branches swayed in the breeze and one tree had a curved wood swing attached to it hanging just above the water.

She was watching the waves lap at her feet when she heard a splash to her right. Looking up, she was just in time to see Legolas' head pop up above the water. He ran his hand over his face clearing away the water before swimming towards the shallower end of the pool by her. He stood up revealing his naked chest that glistened with water. Alina gulped as she watched a bead of water slide over his particularly defined pecs. "Like what you see?" Legolas questioned with a raised brow and a devilish grin. She blushed but raised her chin. "I've seen better," she said with a quavering voice. He let out a laugh that sounded like wind chimes and bounced off the cave walls. It was simply beautiful. "Are you going to come in? The water is beautiful," he added. "That would be highly inappropriate, don't you think?" she said to try and dissuade him. "Oh come now, Alina. No one knows this is here so no one would see you. And you can always leave your dress on if you prefer." The water did look very inviting and Alina had always loved to swim. But there was no way she could do that with the dress on. It would probably drag her right to the bottom. She did have a slip on underneath but it was sheer and would probably be see-through in the water. But still, it was better than nothing and she would just stay to the deeper end of the pool. Looking back to Legolas, she saw he had walked closer to her and he was only in water up to his waist. With a quick glance down, she let out a breath of relief seeing he had at least left his undergarments on.

"Fine," she said with a sigh, "I'll go. But you have to turn around first," making a circular motion with her finger. He looked disappointed but turned nonetheless. She quickly unbuttoned the first few front buttons before lifting the dress over her head. Her slip was a thin dark blue dress and she thanked the heavens Miluiel hadn't had her wear the white one she usually did. It still had a deep v-cut and was lacy around the edges, but it was more than nothing and she quietly walked around the edge of the pool before sitting on the edge. She slid in and gasped as the water hit her skin. It wasn't necessarily cold but it was still a shock. Legolas heard her and turned to her. Thankfully the water was just below her shoulders and the slip was dark enough he couldn't see anything. She kicked her feet up floating on her back. The trees did little to obstruct her view so she could see the clear sky. The sun had started its descent and it was probably close to 5 and dinner would be ready soon but she didn't care. It was just so peaceful. The birds chirped and the leaves rustled. Only the occasional splash let her know Legolas was there. Otherwise, they did not talk.

Too soon, her hands became pruny and she knew they should be headed back. She stood back up and called for Legolas. He was there in a flash. "We should get going," she said with a sigh, not wanting to leave. "I suppose you're right," he said just as dejectedly. Then his face lit up as a thought occurred to him, "You know you're going to have to walk back like that right?" he said with a grin. Her face paled in horror. There was no way she could walk past all those people in a shift that barely covered her torso. Not only was it extremely short and low cut, the back was mostly open and her scar would be clearly visible. That was a lot of stares and whispers she didn't need. She grabbed Legolas' arm not caring he was virtually naked. Looking at him with pleading eyes, she begged. "Please, Legolas, there has to be some way to dry off. Didn't you ever bring a towel or anything like that. I mean there has to be something right? Please," she pleaded. Seeing her hysterical state, he placed a calming hand on her shoulder, his eyes guilty. "Relax," he said calmly. "There's a basket by the rocks over there with towels. Miluiel always keeps them here in case I came back. I'll go grab them," he said ducking to avoid the punch she threw at him. "You idiot! I almost had a nervous breakdown! You are so going to pay for that," she yelled before splashing him square in the face. He wasn't expecting it and spluttered and coughed, wiping at his eyes. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped. Even though she was mad at him, seeing an elf as poised as he completely surprised and bumbling was enough to melt anyone's heart. She was laughing so hard, tears came to her eyes and she didn't notice Legolas creeping closer. That is until she was up over his shoulders her head staring at his back. He was tickling her sides and she couldn't stop laughing to catch her breath. She lightly hit his back and kicked her legs in protest, but he had an iron grip and had lifted her as if she was nothing. They made it all the way to shore before he finally set her down. She bent over, hands on her knees still laughing and trying to catch her breath. A towel was thrown at her head and she caught it wrapping it around herself before turning to Legolas. He had respectfully turned around and was drying his long hair with another towel. She smiled appreciatively before going to grab her dress. There was no way she could put it on over her slip so she would have to go without. "Legolas? I'm going to go change by the tree." "Of course, my lady. And never fear, a gentleman never peeks." She just chuckled before ducking under the willow branches. Slipping the wet garment over her head, she quickly toweled off before pulling her dress over her head. It felt awkward without the slip but it would have to do for now. Flipping her hair, she attempted to get most of the water out before stepping through the leaves again. Legolas had changed and was putting the towels back into the basket. Skipping over to him, she did the same. Pulling back the vines, they headed back to the main path.

"How did you ever find that place?" she asked Legolas as they made their way towards the palace. Ever the gentleman, Legolas was once again helping her over the rocks and roots. He was quiet for a moment before answering, "That was me and my mother's special place. No one else knew about it, not even my father. I haven't been there since she passed on," he said with a tinge of sorrow. Immediately, Alina felt guilty for bringing up old wounds. At the same time she was honored he had showed her. Grabbing his hand, she pulled them to a stop. Looking in his eyes, she saw tears glistening there. She could relate to the pain he was feeling and tears pricked her eyes as she thought of her own parents. Before she even thought about it, she wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his chest. His arms went around her and she felt his tears fall. "Thank you for sharing that place with me," she whispered. "I know how much that means to you." He just nodded and hugged her tighter. She felt a bond form between them, each acknowledging the strength they found in the other. They pulled apart and she could see the gratitude but also the questions in his eyes and she knew what they were asking. "My parents died in a fire a few years ago," she explained, swallowing past the lump in her throat. "I barely made it out alive. That's why I have the scar." She knew he had seen it. With the skimpy outfit she had on there was no way he hadn't but she was so grateful he did not ask, instead allowing her to tell him herself. He looked sad for her loss, but said, "I'm glad you made it out, Alina."

Those simple words brought on a fresh bout of tears. Ever since the fire she had cursed herself for surviving but here someone was saying they were glad she was alive. He hugged her once more before letting go and grabbing the basket. She wiped her eyes and sniffed one last time. They started walking chatting about the scenery and their parents. It felt good to talk about them to someone and she could sense Legolas felt the same way. They understood each other because they had gone through many struggles and they were bonded, not in the way soul mates bond but more of a sibling connection. Alina knew a strong friendship had blossomed today and she couldn't be happier.


	12. Chapter 12

The trip back seemed much shorter and Alina was shocked when they were suddenly in front of the large doors. Once again, guards opened them and the duo headed back inside. They were immediately greeted by a pacing Miluiel. Upon their entrance she had rushed to them, hands on her hips. "Na vedui! Where have you two been?" she exclaimed before glancing down to see what Legolas was holding. Seeing the basket her eyes widened, and she looked with surprise up to Legolas who just dipped his head once. She stared a bit longer before shaking her head. "Well, nevermind that. Dinner is about to be served and I suggest you two hurry and get there before his majesty. You know how he hates to wait," she said before turning away. Alina looked down at herself noticing her disheveled appearance and disastrous hair. "Miluiel," she called to the elf who stopped and turned to look at her expectantly. "Could you by chance help me change quickly?" she almost begged. The elf took in her state before answering. "There is no time, my dear. The king approaches even as we speak." And with that she turned and disappeared down the hallway with the basket she had taken from Legolas.

"Come! We must hurry," Legolas said taking off down the corridor. Alina had to practically sprint to keep up with the swift elf. They wove their way through the many arching hallways before reaching the grand doors where Alina had first dined with Thranduil. A smile touched her lips as she recalled the night. But then she remembered the stiff back she had last seen and any hope promptly disappeared.

The guards opened the doors and they stepped through. Alina searched the room hoping they had beat Thranduil only to be disappointed. The king sat at the head of the table on the other side of the room, his fingers tented in front of him. As they entered, he stood and walked to a chair pulling it out and gesturing for Alina to sit in it. With a sense of deja vu, she did so and watched as he went to again sit in his chair. Legolas sat across from her and they shared a look of concern. They had expected a very angry Thranduil and instead were witnessing a calm and collected elf, something that only increased their worry.

Alina looked toward Thranduil only to find him already staring at her, his face expressionless. She held his gaze, her face crestfallen as she tried to decipher him. Normally his eyes held so much emotion, but now, they were a void. The thought that she was the cause of such a transition stirred both anger and sadness in her. She couldn't believe the lack of maturity the great king was displaying, but her heart ached as she recalled the progress they had made just this morning. Catching the sadness that passed through her eyes, Thranduil's brows raised just a smidgen in surprise and he looked away first.

Noticing this, Legolas choked on the wine he had drank causing Alina to look away suddenly. She had all but forgotten Legolas was there and couldn't keep the blush from appearing. Focusing back on the table before her, she slowly started nibbling at the salad in front of her, conscious of the eyes that watched her every move. The heavy scrutiny made eating near impossible and she soon gave up. Standing, she excused herself claiming a headache. She bowed her head in Thranduil's direction never meeting his gaze, and gave a tight smile to Legolas who looked slightly concerned before striding to the door. Just as the heavy doors closed, she heard the scraping of chairs and yelling on the other side, but she chose to ignore it refusing to deal with any more ridiculous elf drama.

Surprisingly, she remembered the way to her room and shut the door behind her embracing the solitude and peace the space offered. The day had taken its toll on Alina and she slipped out of the clinging dress, finding a white nightgown before retreating to the bathroom to work out the knots and snarls in her hair before washing it. The warm steam cleared her senses and refreshed her and once again she was thankful for the beautiful accommodations.

After drying her hair, she changed into the luxurious nightgown. Ducking her head to avoid the low door, she was halfway in the room before she looked up.

"Thranduil!" she exclaimed in shock at seeing the king sitting on her bed. "What on earth are you doing in here?" At that, he glared at her, his eyes cold as ice. "I am still the king of this land. Everything in it belongs to me. There is nothing I can or cannot do. You would do well to remember that, Alina." It was if he had slapped her. Only once before had he called her Alina and it wasn't until that name passed his lips did she realize just how upset he was. She wanted nothing more than to hear him call her Caladwen once again. Walking over to him, his eyes followed her predatorily watching her every move. As she got closer, she slowed down, testing the waters to see if he would try to stop her. Though his eyes held anger, he let her approach and she gingerly sat on the edge of the bed leaving about four feet between them. She didn't want to push her luck.

Leaning her hand on the bed, she turned to face Thranduil who was looking at her from the corner of his eye refusing to acknowledge her. If it had been anyone else, she might have laughed at the childishness, but as it was, she knew dealing with Thranduil required a certain finesse and lots of patience. "Thranduil," she began. "Stop," he commanded finally looking at her. "I have been meaning to discuss that with you. Though to you, I may be Thranduil, to everyone else I am a king and am treated as such. In the future, you will address me as 'My Lord' or in elvish hîr vuim." Alina could not contain her astonishment. Halfway through the speech, her mouth had dropped open and now she sat staring at him in disbelief. She had been fully prepared to apologize to explain the situation today, but his little spiel had completely run her off course. "If you think that you are all high and mighty to be ordering me around, you have another thing coming, mister," Alina retorted poking him in the shoulder. "And don't you dare use the king spiel on me. While I appreciate your hospitality, if you expect me to bow down and worship at your feet in exchange, I will leave right now. I had a very pleasant day today and now you just had to ruin it. It was one of the nicest days since I arrived. I made a new friend, explored a beautiful land, and I even thought I had a job, one I think I would have enjoyed and was really looking forward to. But now you are here saying that I am not good enough anymore. And I understand why you wish to be addressed differently especially in public, but I would have done that anyways. I know how to act in a formal setting, my lord," she said sarcastically. She had scooted closer during her rant, her arms flying in different directions to emphasize her point. They were now about one foot away from each other barely touching. "And another thing," she butted in just as Thranduil opened his mouth. "If you really hated being called Thranduil that much, you would have told me sooner. I have watched you run your kingdom for the past week and I know that everything you do is deliberate. You do not "forget" to mention something so don't you dare find things wrong with me just when you are angry. I'm sorry I upset you! I don't even know what I did but whatever it is, I apologize! Now would you please stop acting like a twelve-year-old girl and put your big boy pants on already because I would really like yesterday's Thranduil back, my lord."

Her chest was heaving up and down and only then did she realize their close proximity. She jerked away and looked down waiting for his response. When none came, she peeked up at him through her curtain of hair. He was sitting staring at her unblinking. Quite honestly it was creepy and Alina turned her head back towards him. "What are you staring at?" she questioned throwing her hands up in frustration. His eyes flicked to her hands before looking back to her face. She felt a blush rise at the intense look.

"I assume your headache is no longer, Caladwen?" he asked with a smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

"I assume your headache is no longer, Caladwen?" he asked with a smirk.

She looked at him in disbelief, barely comprehending the change in moods. "Quite the contrary," she retorted. "Whenever you are here, I seem to develop a severe migraine!" she exclaimed her hands rubbing her temples. Her eyes were light as she looked at Thranduil, letting him know she was only jesting. The tension between them seemed to pass and Alina could see the cloud's breaking in his eyes. This made her smile as she realized yesterday's Thranduil was slowly returning. Though she hated to bring the clouds back, she knew they had to discuss what happened today otherwise it would still be a wedge between them. Thranduil seemed to sense her thoughts for he stood offering her his hand. "I believe we have much to discuss."Alina nodded taking his hand. He placed it on his arm and guided them to the balcony of her room. There were a chaise with a feathery blanket draped over the back. A small table stood next to it and she assumed someone had come during the day to place them there. They both sat down on opposite ends of the low couch and turned to face the city below.

Warm yellow lights seemed to float between the lower branches of the trees and lit the cobbled walk below. Lanterns winked in house windows and people bustled about saying goodnight to all their neighbors. Soft music drifted through the air and Alina could just make out elves playing a sleepy song in the center of the square. Everything was so peaceful and yet so alive. There was nothing like it back home she knew. Turning to Thranduil she saw him already looking at her. With a large smile on her face, she turned to Thranduil to see him already looking at her in awe. If she hadn't been so enthralled with what she was witnessing, perhaps she would have caught the look he was giving her. As it was, she couldn't stop the joy that shone through her face. "It's breathtaking," she whispered. "It truly is," Thranduil replied still looking at her.

They both turned back and watched the scene a few moments more. Light slowly flickered out and people retreated back to their homes. The music became softer and soon died away. Before long, the city was asleep with only the stars twinkling above the canopy of the trees.

Alina leaned back against the couch almost ready for sleep herself; however, she knew they still had to discuss today. Lamps hung from the railing and gave a soft glow on the unlikely pair. She sighed knowing the tranquility had to cease. Sitting back up, she began, "My lord-" Thranduil held up a hand cutting her off. "Perhaps, I was a bit harsh earlier, Caladwen. In private, I suppose it would be permissible for you to call me Thranduil." Though he spoke with great formality as if he was handing out a death sentence, Alina couldn't help the grin that broke through. "Oh, thank goodness, Thranduil. I don't think I could ever get used to the 'your majesty's' and 'my lord's.'" His lips turned up just a bit and for a moment she thought he would smile, but it disappeared just as quickly replaced by the usual mask. There was silence for a bit and again Alina was the first to speak. "Thranduil," she said softly, "what happened today? Why were you so upset? I don't mean to pry, but we really must straighten this out or it will weigh on me forever." He was silent for a while, and she feared that he wouldn't answer. Instead he spoke, just above a whisper. "My son and I don't always see eye to eye, we often fight and seem to always be trying to outbest the other. I admit it is rather childish, but it seems the more we try to get along, the worse off we are. He seems to always be going against my wishes, disobeying anything I say regardless of the consequences. When you went with him today, it seemed as though you were taking his side, perhaps without you even knowing it." Here he paused looking to her in question. She nodded and he just sighed looking ahead once again. "Years of competition just seemed to wear on me and I took it out on you, which was incredibly unfair." He stopped and she waited for perhaps an apology but none came. Alina wasn't surprised though. It was a miracle he even admitted he was out of line and that was good enough for her...for now. Putting on a warm smile, she lightly touched his arm to get him to look at her. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and seeing she wasn't upset, finally turned to face her, leaning back into the corner of the couch. Today he had worn a grey robe with a long red tunic underneath, the bright color contrasting against pale skin. His silken hair stood out in the glow of the lanterns and occasionally a small breeze caught the blonde strands causing them to ripple out around his face. How Alina longed to touch it, to see if it was a soft as it looked. She balled her hands to restrain herself, tucking them into the folds of her nightgown. Internally shaking her head, she brought herself back to the conversation at hand.

"You are right. It was incredibly unfair. And rest assured, I had no intention of taking anyone's side. Thranduil, you must understand. Every minute you spend fighting with your son is a minute you are missing out on the opportunity to come to know what an amazing person he is. You have raised him. Now you must trust yourself that you raised him well. I trust you did," she said, drawing his attention just as he turned away. His eyes bored into her, taking in her every word. "You assume a different role now. You are always his king, but Thranduil, you are a king to everyone. You have the opportunity to be something unique, to be his counselor and friend. There doesn't need to be competition. You've already won the best prize, having Legolas as a son." She could see in his eyes he was pondering what she had said and a smile crept to her face. Though it would take time, she really hoped the two could work it out. She was silent letting him process what she said and she leaned back mimicking his position on the couch.

Staring out into the night, she felt the exhaustion from the day creep over her and a yawn escaped her lips. Sleep beckoned her, but she refused to disturb the reverie that enveloped them by retreating back into the room. It got harder and harder to keep her eyelids open and she had just let them shut for good when Thranduil spoke. His voice cut through the night like a knife and she jerked, lazily rubbing her eyes. "As much as it pains me to say this, I believe you to be right, Caladwen. Perhaps...perhaps, I - we could try harder." Thranduil's voice dipped to almost a whisper and Alina's head nodded down sleepily. "Legolas must agree as well," Thranduil said sharply, startling Alina awake again. She let out a yawn and sat up. "Of course, Thranduil, but in the morning, yeah?" she scratched out, her voice heavy with sleep. He chuckled quietly to himself before unfolding himself from the chaise.

Holding out his hand, he pulled her up and wrapped the blanket around her. She pulled it tighter fighting off the chill from the night air. The blanket fell to her feet and she hobbled into the room, his hand on her lower back guiding her. Electricity ran through her at his touch and she shied away from the unfamiliar feeling walking swiftly to the door and holding it open for him. Thranduil followed, stopping in the doorway to face her. He looked her up and down, smiling at the tired and innocent expression on her face. "Thank you, Caladwen," he said gently tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She subconsciously leaned into his touch, before whispering, "Goodnight, Thranduil." And then he was gone. She gently closed the door before flopping onto the bed. She reached over to blow out the candle and darkness shrouded the room. Alina fell asleep, a smile on her lips.


	14. Chapter 14

A light knocking on the door woke Alina up and she called out a groggy, "Come in," before stretching her arms over her head and sitting up.

"Good morning, Miss Alina," Miliuel said as she entered carrying a tray. Walking to the bed, she set the platter down on the carved wooden night stand. "I've brought you some breakfast before your busy day." At Alina's questioning look, she exclaimed, "Oh, dear, don't tell me you've forgotten! It's your first day working with His Majesty."

"You mean he's still letting me work with him?" Alina gasped in disbelief.

"Well, I should hope so," the elf replied. "You're really the only one he can stand long enough to even be considered for the job." Alina smiled to herself. In truth, she had all but forgotten about the job in the excitement from yesterday, but now she couldn't be happier. After their reconciliation last night, she was looking forward to seeing the king again, even if it meant being there at his beck and call. Standing up, she grabbed a soft pastry and some berry like fruit from the tray beside her before letting Miliuel whisk her away to prepare for the day.

The elf had just finished braiding her hair back into an intricate french braid when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Alina called for a second time that day. The door opened to reveal a very welcome sight. "Legolas!" Alina exclaimed, rushing over to hug the tall elf. He laughed at her excitement, lifting her up and spinning her around. "Good to see you too, Alina," he said with a wink once he set her down. "I was planning on going down into the village today. Would you like to go with?" he enquired.

"Oh, I would love to but I can't. I start working with your father today, and I mustn't be late."

"I say skip it. He was such a nuuko to us yesterday, he deserves it."

"I don't know what that word means, but I'm sure it's not very pleasant. The king and I had a nice discussion last night and I really think you should cut him some slack, Legolas." The elf raised his brows in surprise and anger. "Now don't you dare give me that look," Alina continued, hands on her hips. "You both have been acting like spoiled little children, and you are ruining your time with each other. You never know when that could be taken away from you, and I can promise, you don't want to live with all that regret. It's just the two of you and you need to learn to get along. You still love him don't you?" she asked.

"Of course I do. He just makes it extremely difficult to show it. Sometimes I wonder if he is even capable of love"  
"Did you ever stop and think how lonely he must be? You are all he has left. Maybe he doesn't exactly know how to show it, but I refuse to think he doesn't love you."

Legolas sighed, ashamed at his words and Alina placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm not asking you to be best friends and stay up all night braiding each other's hair and swapping gossip, but at least make an effort. Please? For me?" He looked at her with a small smile before giving a nod. "Oh thank you, Legolas!" Alina exclaimed hugging him once more. "You can start right now if you wish. I have to go meet him in his study, and I'm sure he would love to see you." The elf shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. Alina, sensing his hesitation, gave him a soft smile. "It's alright. Maybe some time to let things settle down would be better. You go have fun in the village, okay? And I'll see you tonight for dinner I'm sure." A look of relief crossed Legolas's face and he shot her a bright smile. He sent her a quick bow with a quiet goodbye before heading back out the door.

Alina dropped into the chair in front of the vanity, meeting Miliuel's eyes in the mirror. She let out a huff. "Miliuel, I swear. These elves are going to give me grey hair!" The elf let out a tinkling laugh before gathering up the empty breakfast tray. "Our loved ones almost always do. Do you think you can make it to the king's study on your own, my lady, or would you like me to take you?"

"I'll remember the way, Miliuel. Do you need me to take something or do anything?"

"Oh, no, miss. You just get yourself to the king and that will be help enough," the kind woman said with a smile before heading out the door.

Alina also took that as her cue to leave and made her way to the study. She had only gotten turned around once and found the study in relatively no time at all. Knocking sharply on the ornate door, she waited for the stern "enter" before opening it. Thranduil once again sat by his desk scratching away at some poor sheet of paper. Not wanting to disturb him, she went and sat in the chair near the window, and waited for the king to finish his writing. She didn't have to wait long before he called her name. "I trust you slept well, Caladwen?"

"One of the best nights I've had in awhile. Thank you for asking," she replied brightly. "And you?"

He looked surprised at the direct question but recovered quickly. "Elves sleep a little differently than humans, but yes I suppose I slept relatively well." Alina wanted to ask the difference, but Thranduil pressed on. "We have much to do today, so we must be going," he said standing up.

Reaching into the desk drawers, he produced a bound book and a satchel and handed them to her. She took them quickly, slinging the brown leather bag over her shoulder and running the long strap across her body. The book was thin but sturdy and she could write in it without having to set it down. Flipping through the pages, she found it was just a blank notebook with different names inscribed in the top line. Tucking the book into the side bag, she found quills already filled with ink - the equivalent of a fountain pen, extra ink reserves, sheets of paper, and a separate compartment with breads and dried meat wrapped in a soft white linen. Securing the buckle, she followed Thranduil who had made his way to the door. They walked side by side for a moment before he spoke. "Today we must go down to the village and visit with the shop owners. I usually don't do this for a few months, but I thought it would be a way for you to get to know more of the townsfolk." Alina's heart skipped at the kind gesture, and she murmuring a quiet thank you.

They walked once again in silence, each content with the other's company. After a while, they reached an elaborate archway of grey stone columns that soared above their heads leading to a cobbled walk with tall trees on either side. Looking up, Alina realized they were in the village that could be seen from Thranduil's study.

The town center was bustling with life. People milled around, walking to and from the shops that lined the hub. Musicians stood on a platform in the middle playing a lively tune and children twirled about dancing and chasing each other, their laughter echoing above the music. One little girl tripped, falling near where Thranduil and Alina stood on the outer edge of the circle. On instinct, Alina rushed to her, helping her sit up. "Are you alright?" she questioned her voice filled with concern. Giant cerulean eyes framed by long dark lashes looked up at her in wonder. The little elf had stood up slowly, gripping Alina's arm for support. Her long dark hair hung in ringlets down her back and a few pieces strayed in front of her face. She pushed them aside instinctively before looking once more at Alina. "I'm alright. Thank you." Her voice surprised Alina the most. It was soft and hauntingly pure, a tone only children could achieve. But she sounded mature, her diction perfect though she looked no older than five. "My name is Seldimira. And yours?" she said in a quiet voice. "I'm Alina. Are you sure you are alright? You took quite a tumble."

"Oh yes. I just was not paying attention. I can be rather clumsy sometimes," she said with a sheepish grin. A shadow appeared over where Alina crouched near the child. Thranduil! She had almost forgotten he was there. Seldimira looked up at the looming figure. "My lord!" she exclaimed with a slight curtsy. Thranduil bent down to their level, kneeling on the cobblestone next to Alina. Looking the child in the eye, he smiled kindly, one of his first smiles Alina had ever seen, and it took her breath away. The clouds parted just at that moment to cast their warmth and glow onto his radiating skin. Two rows of perfect teeth gleamed in the morning light, and his blue eyes lit with joy the corners crinkling. It was truly an exquisite sight.

Turning her attention back to the two elves, she heard them speaking but couldn't understand what they were saying. They spoke in the lilting, melodical language of the elves and smiles lit both their faces. Their exchange lasted only a few short minutes before Thranduil stood up. "Goodbye, dear Seldimira," Thranduil said holding his hand out to the young elf in a very formal manner. Seldimira looked at the outstretched hand for a beat before launching herself at his legs, giggling. Thranduil stood stock still, shocked by the contact. His face held pure surprise and Alina covered her mouth to stifle the laugh that bubbled up. He seemed to snap out of it and gently patted the little elf on the back before unwrapping her arms. Seldimira reluctantly let go before turning with a shy smile to Alina. "Thank you for helping me, Alina. It was a pleasure to have met you."

"You are very welcome," Alina replied with a warm smile. Looking around, she realized the musicians were taking a break, and most of the children had left. She turned back to Seldimira. "Are your parents nearby, sweetie? We can walk you to them." The elf looked down to her feet. "No. I stay with Merilwen, but she was too busy to take me to the market today so I came by myself. I know I should not have left, but I so badly wanted to dance with the other children." Her eyes welled with tears and Alina gathered her into a gentle hug. "It's alright, darling. Do you want to come with us for the day and then we can take you back when we are through? That way you can stay and dance if you wish or help us on official palace business."

"Oh, I would love that, Alina. But I have to let Merilwen know, or she will worry."

"Don't fret, child," Thranduil piped up, crouching to wipe a stray tear from her face. Snapping his fingers, a guard appeared out of thin air. Alina supposed they had been watching from a distance but was still surprised at the suddenness of his appearance. Thranduil spoke quietly to the stoic soldier, who immediately glided off towards the edge of the small village. "It is all taken care of, now let's enjoy our day." And with that the three of them made their way to the nearest shop, hand in hand, swinging Seldimira between them.


	15. Chapter 15

The first shop they approached was on the first floor of a tall stone building. The heavy wooden door was propped open and heavenly smells wafted out. Thranduil turned to her before they entered, "Could you take notes on the different shops we enter?"

"Of course, my lord," Alina said digging in her bag to produce the ledger and pen.

Thranduil went ahead through the door, letting go of Seldimira's hand to do so. The little elf pouted before scampering off after him. Alina had no choice but to follow.

The small room was dim, and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. There were glass covered shelves and cupboards lining every wall, each filled with scrumptious looking pastries, breads, and other goodies. A long glass countertop stood at the back of the shop near a door identical to that in the front. The counter seemed to be refrigerated for cheeses and jams were strategically placed in the display. Little name cards were propped in front of each item though they were written in elvish and Alina could not read them. Thranduil weaved his way to the back of the shop, calling out a name as he did so. Immediately, the back door flung open and a jolly looking woman strode through. She had a long white apron covering a simple dress and flour was clinging to her hands and face. The baker was much shorter than Thranduil and from the rosiness of her cheeks and the way she moved, Alina realized with a start, that she was human. The woman made her way around the counter to where Thranduil stood. She gave a slight curtsy and Thranduil nodded his head in acknowledgement. Then a bright smile broke out on the woman's face and she took Thranduil's hand and vigorously started shaking it. "'Tis a pleasure to see ya again, m'lord. Wasn't expectin' ya fer a few months yet, but we're glad yer here nonetheless," she said with a slight accent. Peering around the king, she saw Seldimira gripping his other hand, and Alina looking around the shop in wonder. "Oh, how rude a me. Not even introducin' maself." Brushing past Thranduil, she made her way to Alina. "Names Corine, ma'am. Pleasure to meet you." She grabbed Alina's hand in a firm grip, shaking it as she had done with Thranduil. "Nice to meet you as well, Corine. You can call me Alina. Do you bake all of this yourself?"

"Sure do, hun. I have help once in awhile whenever the palace needs somethin' but usually it's just me."  
"Well, it all looks delicious! And smells even better," Alina said with a kind smile.

"Thank you, hun. I'll pack up a goodie bag for you all." Turning back towards Thranduil, she walked to a shelf and with a soft cloth, selected a small pastry with icing drizzled in intricate chevron patterns. She crouched down in front of Seldimira, who hid halfway behind Thranduil, clinging to his robe. Corine gave her a warm smile. "Now, child, don't think I've forgotten 'bout you. Here's a little somethin' sweet," she said holding out the child-sized pastry. Seldimira looked uncertainly up to Thranduil, who gave her a soft smile and nodded. The child cautiously stepped out from behind the king and stood hands folded in front of the jovial baker. Corine handed the pastry to her waiting until she took a bite to stand up. The girl's face filled with wonder, and she looked up at Corine with a grin, "This is delicious, Corine, thank you very much."

"Yer welcome, dear. Now I don't believe I caught your name."

"Seldimira," she said quietly before taking another nibble at the pastry.   
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Seldimira. Stop in any time."

Soft music and childish laughter drifted through the doorway, and the child looked up at Alina with pleading eyes. "Could I go dance with the other children? Please, Alina?" Alina gave a quick glance to Thranduil, who just shrugged before looking away. She turned back to the pleading girl. "I think that is a wonderful idea. We'll come get you when we are ready to leave, alright? Or you come find us anytime."

"Thank you, Alina," Seldimira said giving her a hug before turning to Thranduil to hug him as well. Alina couldn't help but smile at the heart warming sight. The child made her way to the door before looking back. "And thank you for the treat, Corine."

"Any time, child. Any time," Corine said with a wave, and Seldimira was out the door. Walking back behind the counter, she started pulling out various breads, cheeses, pastries, and more. Never looking up from her work, she spoke. "So what can I do ya for this year, my lord? I assume the usual for the celebrations and the festival?" She looked to Thranduil who nodded in agreement. "I'll bring ya the samples about a month before. Haven't had any more problems with the smugglers and thieves since ya posted more guards around, m'lord." At Alina's look of confusion, she explained. "Few months ago some hoodlums started robbin' all us shop owners in the middle of the night. Just like ghosts they were. Nobody saw them, and at first nobody noticed they were doin' it. But then they got greedy. Started taking more stuff, bigger stuff too. Cleared half my shelves in one night, they did! The king here had guards posted outside o' every shop before they finally stopped," she said gravely looking to Thranduil whose frown marred his handsome features. Corine sent him a grateful smile before continuing, "Nobody caught 'em though. Not that I'm complaining. I'm just glad they're not doin' it any more." When she finished talking, Corine cinched the bag she had been filling and handed it to Alina. "There ya go, hun. Some goodies for ya to take back to the palace. You be sure to share them with Legolas, ya hear? I packed his favorite tarts," she said with a wink. "Thank you so very much, Corine. I will take good care of them," Alina replied with a grin, setting down the notebook she carried to set the purse inside her shoulder bag. She said her thanks to Corine one last time, before heading to the door, letting Thranduil say his goodbyes in elvish.

The rest of the day continued very much the same. Thranduil would order what he needed for the rest of the season, and he would listen to the needs of the shop keepers and Alina would write them down. Some had problems with stubborn customers, some needed repairs or additions to their building, others were looking for ways to market or increase the trade of their goods. Thranduil listened to every one, discussing with the people what could be done. He was respectful and kind, never condescending. Alina could see why he made such an excellent king. Oftentimes, the duo would leave with their bag heavier than when they arrived.

Seldimira would sometimes join them, other times waving as they made their way from shop to shop. They stopped only to have the small lunch Miluiel had packed them. Even then, a constant line of people stopped to talk and greet their king, looking curiously at Alina who would hesitantly introduce herself, before they turned away going about their daily duties. They visited about 25 shops throughout the day and Alina thought she would pass out from exhaustion.

After the last stop, the two made their way to the musicians to find Seldimira laying on a small bench fast asleep. Her long hair lay splayed out behind her and her dark lashes fanned out on her ivory cheeks. Her arms formed a pillow and she looked so peaceful, Alina didn't want to disturb her. Thranduil looked to her with a small smile indicating he felt the same way. "You make your way back to the palace, Caladwen. That bag you carry is heavy and the walk to Merilwen's is long. I will take the child and meet you back there." The offer was so very tempting, but still Alina was hesitant to leave Thranduil or Seldimira for that matter. Though she had only met the child a few hours ago, she felt inexplicably drawn to her, something that seemed to be happening a lot lately. "Perhaps one of the guards could take the bag to the palace," Alina suggested quietly. "I would really love to meet Merilwen and see where Seldimira lives."

Thranduil was quiet before looking at her icily. "You heard the havoc thieves have wrecked on my people. The guards are here to protect them not run errands that could easily be done yourself. I would have thought, especially after today, you would have understood that," he berated her in a condescending tone that cut her to the quick. Alina took a step back in surprise at the swift change in attitude. Though her face heated angrily, she couldn't fault his words for they were the truth and she felt guilty for suggesting it. Turning from him so he wouldn't see the hurt on her face, she spoke over her shoulder. "You are right. I was not thinking. I will see you at the palace, my lord." And with that she walk quickly towards the great doors they had exited through. Looking back once, she saw the king gently picking up Seldimira cradling her head as he did so before settling her against his chest. A lump formed in her throat at the tenderness she saw in his eyes, and she wondered how he could be so cruel to her when she knew there was goodness in him, no matter how hard he tried to hide it from her. Turning away, a single tear slid down her cheek.

The walk back to the palace was one of the longest of Alina's life. Her feet ached and the bag felt as though it was a hundred pounds. Thoughts of Thranduil weighed heavily on her mind, spinning her in circles. She couldn't deny the feelings she felt for him, and she had thought she had seen a hint that he had felt the same way. But then he would have these outbursts and all that hope was crushed. Plus, there was still the unresolved issue of Legolas' mother. Though she had passed away, Legolas had mentioned that elves only loved once. She wouldn't have minded being Thranduil's second love, but now knowing that was never possible, she had been trying to steel her mind against unwanted feelings. She had been trying to make friendship her only goal, but then he would do something that would melt her heart, and no matter how cruel or cold he was towards her, it just wouldn't freeze again. There was truly no hope.


	16. Chapter 16

Never before had she been so happy to see the looming palace doors. The guards promptly held them open for her, and she murmured a soft thank you, Thranduil's scolding words ringing in her head. Hefting the bag higher on her shoulder, Alina made her way to Thranduil's study depositing most of the contents on his desk. Now about ten pounds lighter, Alina was able to carry it with no problem. Thranduil's scent lingered in the room and she wanted nothing more than to rid herself of it. Exiting swiftly, she wove through the maze of hallways not caring where she ended up.

Alina walked about a half an hour before coming to a side of the palace she did not recognize. It seemed older and unused compared to the rest of the caverns. Instead of stone, everything in this wing was carved of wood and had intricate leaves and branches etched into the arched walls. No lanterns were lit and though light shone through sporadically placed skylights, the hall was dim and dusty. It was obvious no one had been here in years, and Alina felt as though she was trespassing by being here now. Looking back behind her, she strained her ears trying to make out if anyone was coming this way. On hearing none, she quietly crept to the end of the hall where a door stood. It was shorter than any of the other doors in the palace, barely covering Alina's head. Dark metal hinges connected the light wood to the wall. A metal plating in the shape of a tree twisted and clung to the ancient entrance. A simple doorknob just begged to be turned, and Alina was more than happy to oblige.

Grasping the cold metal, she slowly turned the knob. It emitted a loud screech causing her to jump and look behind her. There was no sign of life so she gently tried to open the door. The hinges creaked and groaned making her flinch. She finally opened it just enough to peek through, but she saw only darkness. There were no lamps lit and no natural light filtered through. She could see absolutely nothing.

With a defeated sigh, Alina carefully shut the door, resolving to come back some day when she had a lamp with her. Perhaps she could ask Miluiel what the wing had been for. Though judging by the state of disrepair, it seemed this side of the halls was avoided and the elf would probably be hesitant to divulge its secrets. Turning back the way she came, Alina trudged back to the brighter part of the palace, where the walls were once again made of stone.

As she turned the corner, she ran right into a warm body nearly toppling over. Strong hands steadied her and she looked up in gratitude to see Legolas's jovial face. A small smile tugged at her lips at the welcome sight of a friend. "Legolas, I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaimed, and it was very true. After Thranduil's cold behavior, she was glad to see the friendly elf. "How was your day in the village? We were there, but I didn't see you."

"I didn't go. I heard my father was headed that way, and I wasn't quite ready to see him," Legolas replied softly. Alina wanted nothing more than to confide in her friend of the king's latest behavior, but the elves' relationship was just on the mend and she didn't want to jeopardize it. Thranduil would do a good enough job of that on his own, she thought ruefully.

Light had begun to fade and Alina's stomach rumbled. "Come. We'll head to the dining room. I'm sure my father will be back soon anyways," Legolas said, holding his arm out to Alina. Arm in arm, the two walked through the winding hallways.

As they neared the dining room, there was a noticeable shift in the palace atmosphere. A sense of urgency and preparation filled the air as elves rushed about carrying various cargo, food, and cutlery to their respective homes. Alina looked questioningly to Legolas who just shrugged stepping forward to stop an elf carrying a leather cylindrical container. "Pardon, but what is going on here?" Legolas asked respectfully. The elf in question looked to his prince with eyes round as saucers. "My lord, you have not heard?! Lady Vanya has just returned!" he cried before scurrying off.

Legolas turned to Alina with the largest smile she had ever seen. Grasping her hand, he started pulling her along. "Hurry! We must meet her at the gate." Alina followed behind, stumbling as the nimble elf ran through the crowded halls. "Legolas, who is she?" Alina called to him, but he was so immersed in reaching this Lady Vanya he did not reply.

They ducked and wove their way through the bustling corridors before reaching the large wooden doors that marked the entrance to the king's halls. The doors had been propped open and a seemingly endless stream of elves flowed through carrying various bits and pieces of luggage. Legolas pushed his way through still pulling Alina behind him. They reached the gate just in time to see an elegant being descending from her carriage.

The elleth before them glowed with beauty though Alina had to admit she looked strangely familiar. Straight, dark, almost black hair hung down her back framing a petite face with an upturned nose and sparkling green eyes. A gauzy white dress clung to her every curve accentuating her willowy body and exuding power. Her cupid bow lips curved into a gentle smile as they saw Legolas, but it only lasted a brief second before her eyes narrowed on their still adjoined hands. Legolas seemed to realize this, for he dropped Alina's hand as if it was a hot iron, and rushed to Lady Vanya's side. They stood a foot apart raising their hands in greeting. They said something in elvish that Alina could not make out and hugged each other like old friends. The hug lasted longer than was decorum, but when they finally broke apart, grins lit both their faces. Alina had dropped back into the crowd of elves that surrounded the carriage and horses. Vanya leaned into Legolas and whispered something in his ear that made him blush and grab her hand, leading her into the palace, Alina forgotten.

Once the two elves disappeared, the crowd seemed to snap back into action leaving Alina in the dust. Various workers grabbed boxes and luggage, some tended to the horses or were cleaning the carriage. In all the movement, Alina was jostled and jerked around, unpleasant phrases directed her way.

Unable to stand it any longer, she tried to make her way back inside pushing past scurrying elves to do so. Finally, she broke free and jogged to the doors, relieved they were still propped open. Rushing through, she darted into a secluded grotto to catch her breath and think about her next move. Her stomach rumbled again, making the decision for her. Taking a deep breath, she made her way back into the stream of traffic and let it lead in the direction of the dining hall. It took longer than usual, but eventually, she made it to the large imposing doors, nodding to the guards who opened them for her.

It seemed as though everyone had started eating without her, and all eyes turned to her as the doors heaved open. Alina could feel her cheeks heat up at the disapproving stares. Thranduil sat at the head of the table at the end of the room with Vanya and Legolas sat across from her to the king's left. The elves looked up as she entered but turned back to each other barely acknowledging her existence. Alina made the long walk to the other side of the room to the single empty place setting near Vanya. She gingerly sat down glancing at the creature beside her. The elf was even more beautiful close up. She sat with perfect posture, showing off her slim physique and cascading white dress. Her face was that of a pixie which such dainty features. The elf turned and glanced at her from down her perfectly sculpted nose. Only when Alina looked into her eyes did she recognize her. This was the first elf she had seen when she arrived, the one who had been disgusted by her. And judging from the look she now received, nothing had changed in that respect. This would be a long dinner.

The dinner was, of course, delicious and Alina only wished the tension in the room wasn't quite so thick so she could enjoy it. Thranduil seemed to be ignoring her, instead speaking only to the elf on her right and Legolas. Alina would occasionally sneak glances to Legolas but he seemed to be avoiding her gaze, and she ended up desperately alone. She wondered who Vanya was. She had to guess she was important since Thranduil was incredibly polite, almost nice to her and Legolas acted very familiar with her.

Alina politely listened to their conversations but focused mostly on pushing her food around her plate, too uncomfortable to really eat. Only when dessert was served did she actually pay attention. Vanya was speaking to Thranduil and her tone caught Alina's attention. "My king, I had no idea we were opening our table to commoners now. Had I known I would have invited one," she said with a tinkling laugh that grated Alina's nerves. She had not been exactly cruel in her voice, but the disapproving glare sent Alina's way made her intentions very clear. To her chagrin Thranduil said nothing only joining in on the laughter. Legolas uncomfortably looked down at his plate but also said nothing. Feeling incredibly betrayed and hurt, Alina stood gently pushing her chair back. She bowed slightly to Thranduil never raising her head for fear he would see the tears in her eyes, she excused herself claiming a headache and rushed out of the room. She blindly ran down the hallway not caring if it was the right direction. By some twist of fate, she actually started to recognize the hallway and quickly found her room. She burst through the door, slammed it behind her, and threw herself on the bed in dismay. Tears flowed down her cheeks no matter how hard she tried to stop them.

She couldn't believe the nerve of the her "friends." Laughing at her like that was a low blow, even for Thranduil. And Legolas! She didn't expect him to stand up and fight a duel to defend her honor, but he could have said something, anything, even to steer the conversation away from her, but no. She was openly ridiculed and treated as a poser. The whole day had been a whirlwind of disappointment and she wanted nothing more than for it to be over.

Sitting up, she walking to the mirror to take in her appearance. As she suspected, her face was blotchy and swollen near her red-rimmed eyes. Her hair was disheveled and coming out of its braid. Pulling the band that held it in place, she let it fall down around her. It had a slight wave from being in a braid all day and she couldn't help but admire the one feature she truly liked about herself. The gold strands shone in the light illuminating the various reds that wove through it. With a sigh, she pushed it behind her ears before heading to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. The cool temperature helped with the puffiness and when she walked back into her room, she looked more like her normal self and just in time.

As soon as she finished drying her face, a soft knock sounded on the door. Still in no mood to face anyone, she called a soft, "Go away," and turned to sit at her desk. The knock came again and this time she heard a gentle voice through the door. "My lady, it is Miluiel. I heard you left dinner rather abruptly. Do you wish to speak of it?" Alina mulled it over, before standing to let the friendly elf in. Miluiel took in her appearance giving her a sympathetic smile as she shut the door behind her. Sitting on the chaise at the end of the bed, she patted the seat next to her indicating Alina sit next to her. The weary human readily obliged leaning her head on Miluiel's shoulder. Though the elf looked no older than she, there was a sense of maternal caring about her that comforted Alina and reminded her of her own mother.

"Now, dear," Miluiel said patting her head gently. "What happened today to have you so frazzled? It seems rather unlike you."

"Oh, Miluiel. We were having the most splendid day, Thranduil and I. The shop owners were so friendly and I met so many marvelous people including a little girl, Seldimira. Do you know her?"

"She lives with Merilwen?" Miluiel questioned stiffly looking straight ahead. A bit thrown at the elf's strange behavior, Alina replied with a simple nod. "Yes, I do know her. She is very precious," the woman replied though her voice was devoid of the usual warmth and seemed strained. However, she went on, "Then what happened?"

"Well, we were getting ready to leave and take Seldimira home since Merilwen had not come with her. Thranduil told me to come back to the palace, that he would take her home. But I didn't want to, Miluiel! I feel drawn to this child. She seems so lonely, so lost. And Thranduil was so caring towards her. I thought it would be nice if we both brought her home. But he refused, chastising me about wasting resources. He was right, of course, and perhaps that is why I was so upset, but what happened at dinner was not called for!" Alina exclaimed, sitting up to look at the calm elf. She seemed back to her normal self and was regarding Alina with pursed lips as she listened to her dramatic story. "Yes, my dear. I heard about that fiasco. I assume you have questions?"   
"I most certainly do!" Alina all but shouted in anger. She had thrown herself a pity party and now she was angry, at Thranduil, at Vanya, and even at Legolas! "Who does she think she is?And who does he think he is to laugh at my expense! After all we have gone through! And I know it's not my place to chastise him, but you would think he would treat his citizens with a bit more respect!"

Miluiel tried to suppress a grin. "Tis only you he treats as such, unless someone really angers him."

"Of course it is!" Alina cried throwing her arms in the air. He could be so stubborn sometimes. Did he not see how much he hurt her? They sat in silence until Alina calmed down. Once her breathing mellowed out and her heart stopped its hummingbird speed, she immediately felt guilty and turned to Miluiel with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, Miluiel. Thranduil is your king and boss. It was not right of me to say those things to you. Forgive me?"

Miluiel took her hand in both of hers. "Oh, child. Your frustration is well warranted, and we all need a sounding board once in a while. Of course I forgive you. Now to answer some of your questions. Lady Vanya actually stays here in the caverns periodically. She'll come and visit for a few moon cycles at time, especially if she knows Legolas will be here. Actually she just left on the day you arrived. I believe you met her once before?" Miluiel looked to Alina for confirmation before continuing. "No one really knows when she is coming or how long she will stay, but most everyone here loves her visits. My lords are always in more jovial moods when she is near, although I have noticed they can be a bit demeaning to others." Alina let out a snort. "That's an understatement." At Miluiel's sharp look, she ducked her head motioning for her to go on.

"Lady Vanya is very beautiful though her looks come with a price: vanity. I think it might be best if you avoid her for the duration of your stay, Miss Alina. She does not do well with competition." At Miluiel's underhanded compliment, Alina smiled. "Thank you for the advice, Miluiel, but I refuse to let some elf with a complex ruin my time here. Like you said, she may be here for a few months! I can only walk on eggshells for so long. But who is she? How does she know the king so well?"

"That is a very long story, my dear. I wish I could tell you now, but there is another reason for my visit," she said gravely. "When Lady Vanya is here, I must tend to her and as I said, she does not do well with competition so I won't be able to help you any longer. A maid will be in to help you get ready as per usual, but I'm afraid this is goodbye for a while," Miluiel explained, her eyes sad. Alina was shocked, but the elf looked guilty enough as it was, and she wouldn't burden her any longer. Wrapping a surprised elf in a hug, she whispered, "Thank you for everything, Miluiel. I hope to see you soon." They shared a bittersweet smile and then Miluiel was gone.

Alina lay on the bed staring at the ceiling unable to stop the tears that streamed down her face. They had taken Miluiel from her and now, she was completely and utterly alone.


	17. Chapter 17

The pale glow of moonlight fell on the girl's slim face as she slumbered fitfully. Even in dreams, he plagued her with his cruel words that cut her deeper than any knife. Tears dampened her cheeks. The door creaked open softly casting a thin beam of candlelight into the room. With a level of stealth only elves could achieve, soft footsteps padded across the floor slowly, cautiously. The soft breeze caught the curtains around the large bed, billowing and mirroring the movements of the sleeping girl.

His hair gleamed in the dimness as he approached the bed. Hesitantly, a hand reached out trying to dry the tears the seemed to never stop. The tossing and turning slowed as she nuzzled into the comforting hand.

A whispered "I am sorry" floated off into the night.

Alina woke with a start to the feeling of someone watching her. Sitting up abruptly, she looked around only to find an empty room. It was the middle of the night, and the moon shone in through the open balcony door giving it an ethereal glow.

Her eyes felt tight and puffy and Alina knew she had never really stopped crying. Laying back down, she tried to close her eyes and fall back to sleep, but every time she did, Thranduil's mocking face floated past her eyes, and Vanya's words echoed in her ears. Realizing sleep was impossible, Alina got up and grabbed a silky grey robe from the wardrobe wrapping it around herself. Taking a candle from the nightstand, she hesitantly opened the door, peeking out to see if anyone was up and about. Finding no one, she pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked out. Torches were sporadically lit giving off a dim light that barely reached the ceiling. Alina's eyes adjusted slightly, though she still lit the candle just in case. Clutching the robe tighter to fight the night chill, Alina set off to find the mysterious wing.

The hallways were cold beneath her bare feet, but she didn't care. Walking in what she thought was the right direction, Alina tried to find something familiar to help her in her search. Eventually, the halls started to look dustier and the lights were not as bright. Holding the candle higher, an eerie glow fell over the palace and Alina felt the back of her neck crawl as if someone was watching her. Turning her head sharply, she let out a breath of relief that no one was there.

It took about an hour, but she finally found the wooden door with the emblazoned tree. Looking behind her once more, Alina carefully pushed the door open. It let out a soul startling creak and Alina jumped about a foot in the air in surprise. When no one came rushing to see what the noise was, she decided to rip off the band aid and pushed it the rest of the way. Though the noise seemed deafening, it only lasted about a second and Alina let out a sigh of relief.

Stepping through, she held her candle high trying to see as far as she could. A long hall extended before her, but she could only see about 5 feet in front of her. Doors lined each side and dust particles floated through the air. The open door behind her let in a little light and Alina left it open rather than risking another round of squeaks and creaks.

Trying the first door to her left, she found it to be unlocked and let herself into the room, pleased to find that this door was not in such disrepair. The room was large and grand with granite looking floors and a large columnar fireplace to the left. A massive canvas hung above the mantel, but Alina's light could not reach it. A tall arching window let in the glow of the moon and curtains hung on either side pulled back by long ropes. Bulky furniture was covered in white sheets and it was evident this wing was cast off purposefully. An odd-looking shape resided in the far right corner and Alina's heart quickened as she recognized it.

Racing to the misshapen ghost, Alina cast off the white sheet coughing at the cloud of dust that rose from it. Folding it neatly, she set it on the floor by the bench and sat down. Before her was the most magnificent grand piano she had ever seen. Black wood twisted and curled forming thin legs that looked as though they should not be able to support the large structure. Swooping carvings framed the keys that shone whiter than fresh snow. They seem to call to her, begging for a soft touch after being neglected for so long. And Alina was more than happy to oblige.

The piano was surprisingly in tune even after years of obvious neglect, though how someone could neglect such a beautiful piece of art was beyond her understanding. Alina let the music take her far away as the dismal melody swept through the room. All her pain, guilt, and sorrow were infused in the music she created.

Alina heard the door open and saw a gleam of hair out of the corner of her eye, but she chose to ignore him focusing on finishing the song. As the last chord echoed to the ceiling, Alina lifted her hands off the keyboard, setting them in her lap staring straight ahead. The king said nothing but Alina knew he was there. Their souls seemed to drawn to one another for she could always tell when he entered a room. Her whole being became acutely aware of his every move before she even saw him. Looking at the light swirling floral designs on the walls, Alina gathered her thoughts, trying to come up with the courage to face the king. Finally turning around, she looked up into his illuminated face, all the pain shining in her eyes for him to see. They held such emotion, he actually took a step back. Seeing this, Alina looked down blinking to dispel the tears that pricked her eyes. "How can you be so cruel?" she whispered looking at her hands. "I've done nothing to you and still you lash me with your words and humiliate me beyond imagining. You take away my only friends without so much as a thought about how that might make me feel. I am alone." Her voice broke at the end as the reality of that statement sunk in. Ever since her parents' deaths she had been alone, and it never really bothered her. But in truth, she was always looking, searching for something, or someone, that made her feel whole. Someplace she could call home once more. And she had found it. For one blissful week, she had found a place where she felt she truly belonged. She had found people she connected with. And it was all ripped away from her in an instant leaving her utterly alone.

Thranduil was silent and Alina looked up, uncertain of his reaction only to find he had moved closer, much closer. He gently grasped her shoulders as if she were a glass bird, fragile and delicate. He willed her to her feet, looking at her intently before enveloping her in a tight hug, one arm around her waist, the other cradling the side of her face. Alina froze, surprised and a bit wary. Though it felt incredible to be in his arms, Thranduil had hurt her deeply and she wasn't certain she could forgive him just yet. Sensing her reluctance, Thranduil started to speak though the words were halted as if uncomfortable to say. "Caladwen, I-I am sorry I have caused you pain. Please-please forgive me?"   
If Alina had been surprised before, she was absolutely befuddled now! She turned her face up to him in shock. Thranduil never apologized. And never was not an exaggeration. Legolas had said that in all his years, he had yet to see his father apologize let alone ask forgiveness. He had explained to do so was to show weakness, something that was frowned upon as a king. Alina had certainly never heard the words "I'm sorry" leave his mouth in the short time she was here, though there were plenty of opportunities.

Alina spoke softly looking into his eyes to make sure he heard and understood what she was saying. "Thranduil, I accept your apology, but I'm not sure I can forgive you. At least not yet. You hurt me,a lot . And this isn't the first time. How can I forgive you when I know you'll just turn around and do the same thing again?"

Thranduil looked like he wanted to yell at her, but seemed to think better of it, lifting his head and staring into space. He was silent again and the hand that held her face dropped down to around Alina's waist. Softly he started to speak. "I cannot guarantee I will never hurt you again, just as you cannot guarantee you will never hurt me. Life is too long and unpredictable to make such promises. I can say that I will try. I will try to be more understanding, to think of your feelings, but, Caladwen, you must know. Change does not happen overnight. There are people who...expect certain things of me-"

"You mean Vanya?" Alina interrupted unable to stop herself. She really could not stay mad at Thranduil for very long. Vanya on the other hand, well that was a whole nother story. Thranduil had the decency to look guilty at the mention of the other elf, and he sighed heavily before continuing. "Yes, Vanya is one of those people."

"Well, why?" Aline asked exasperatedly. "Why let her dictate how you should act? You are the king, for heaven's sake! You can act how you very well please. Who is she anyway to expect such things?" Thranduil looked exceedingly uncomfortable at the turn of the conversation, but one hard look from Alina confirmed there was no escaping.

"It's a rather long story, my dear. We had better sit down for this." Walking to an unassuming sheet, Thranduil ripped it away, revealing a small settee. He sat in the right corner, propping his feet up on the ottoman. Alina did the same being sure to leave a sizable gap between them. Glancing to the king, Alina gestured for him to begin. Begrudgingly, Thranduil started his story:

"It was many, many moons ago, when this forest was known as Mirkwood. Danger seemed to lurk at every corner waiting for a weakness, a fault. It was a dark time and the future of Mirkwood was uncertain. We were cut off from almost all sides but we held our own, smuggling in via river what we couldn't provide. Guards would periodically try to exterminate the near edges of the forest, in an effort to hold the darkness at bay. And sometimes it worked.

"Lord Elrond, the wise leader of Rivendell and a dear friend, had sent one of his advisors to Mirkwood on a reconnaissance mission of sorts. He had mentioned previously efforts to help us, but I was against them. We were holding off and though we were secluded, we were mostly safe. I would not risk the safety of my people and my kingdom by opening it up to strangers and in a sense creating a breach in our security. Lord Gelnien, the advisor, was to come and assess the situation amidst my protests. I warned Elrond of the danger, and he sent numerous guards. Their first obstacle was orcs effectively wiping out over half the company. Lord Gelnien, determined to complete the task, ordered them to march on. They reached the forest undeterred. I suppose looking back, I should have sent guards to guide them, but I would not risk the lives of my people on such a foolhardy mission.

"This was a large point of contention with Legolas, who believed every effort should have been made to bring them here safely. He did not understand how I could so casually dismiss their lives when they could potentially be saved. But it was not a decision I made easily. I held the lives of so many people in the palm of my hand and it was not something I cherished. If I did nothing, they would surely perish, but my kingdom, my guards, and my people would be untouched. If I sent my guards, there was a great possibility they would all die anyway, and then my kingdom would be weak physically and emotionally.

As their prospected arrival date drew nearer, Legolas and I spoke less and less and avoided each other to the point where we would go a whole day without seeing the other. Finally one day, I suppose we just snapped. There was a horrid argument and we both stormed off in separate directions, me to my study, and Legolas to the forest. He went in search of the travelers, and he found them, but it was too late. They had been cornered by the spiders and-" Here he paused looking at Alina to gauge her reaction. She was shocked, but kept her face calm willing him to continue. "And only Vanya was left. Legolas fought off the remaining beasts and brought the poor girl back. She has been with us every since. I am the reason her father is dead. I have his blood on my hands. I cannot change past events. I can only provide for her now. I owe her that at least."

"Why was she with in the first place? I wouldn't think any father would bring his child on such a dangerous journey." Thranduil smiled sadly before replying. "You have met the Lady Vanya. She can be very...determined when she wants something. And she wanted nothing more than to come to the halls of the Elven King."

Alina could see the pain in his eyes and she couldn't stand it. "Oh, Thranduil. You owe her nothing. Don't you see? It's not your fault she decided to come with. And they could have turned back. But they chose not to and that is on them. Perhaps you should have sent help, but you did what you thought was best for your people. You can't fault yourself for that."

He looked down at her, gratitude shining in his eyes. With a faint smirk, he whispered, "Does this mean I am forgiven?"

"Don't push your luck, mister."


	18. Chapter 18

"Don't push your luck, mister."

Thranduil chuckled lightly at that, leaning forward on the couch, his long blonde hair catching in the light. A thought occurred to Alina, and she looked at the king with pleading eyes. "Could you convince Miluiel to still be my maid? I know she has an obligation to Lady Vanya, but she was really my first friend and, well, it's not the same."

"I will see what I can do. But in the meantime, I believe it is time for us to get a certain human back to bed, yes?"

"I'm not-" but she was cut off by a yawn reminding her of the little sleep she had gotten. Reluctantly, she let Thranduil help her up and to the door. Turning back, she took in the uncovered piano and the rest of the white sheets. Feeling suddenly brave, she asked Thranduil the question that had been burning in the back of her mind. "What was this wing? Why does no one come here?" He was silent for a long time, and Alina looked up. Sadness, pain, anger, and something she didn't recognize all swirling in his eyes. In a hoarse voice, he whispered, "Perhaps another day, Caladwen, but I must ask you to stay out of this wing. It has not been in use for many years and I fear the structure is not sound." Alina couldn't help but roll her eyes and give him a sardonic smirk. "Really? That's the excuse you're going with?" Thranduil looked at her in surprise, brows raised. No one had ever really questioned him before and he didn't know how to react. A giggle escaped her at his expression. "Don't worry. If it means that much to you, I won't come back." She rested her hand on his arm in reassurance. "But the piano, what will you do with it?"

"I'll have it moved to the library if that is alright. Then you can play it any time you like."

"That sounds lovely, thank you," Alina said groggily, a yawn threatening to escape. As she rubbed her eyes sleepily, Thranduil gently pulled the door shut, placed a hand on the small of her back, and led her out of the strange wing.

The walk back to her room seemed to flash by, mostly because she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, only Thranduil. Through the thin nightgown she wore, the heat of his hand burned into her back. As always, sparks seemed to shoot from his fingertips sending tingles up her spine. She shivered, and Thranduil, thinking she was cold, offered her his robe. Not wanting to draw attention to the real reason, she reluctantly accepted, discreetly pulling it closer to take in the heavenly scent.

They reached her door and with a sense of de'ja vu, bid each other good night. Alina fell into bed, still clutching the robe, asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

 

"My lady, it is time to get up," a soft voice said, pulling her away from her dreams. Alina kept her eyes shut, savoring the peacefulness of sleep. And then the voice registered in her mind and she sat bolt upright. "Miluiel!" Alina exclaimed launching herself at the elf, enveloping her in a fierce hug. The elf chuckled quietly, awkwardly returning the hug.

Releasing her, Alina stepped back with a big smile. "Oh, I thought for sure you wouldn't come back. What on earth did Thranduil say to let Lady Vanya part with you?"

"Now, child, don't you worry yourself with such things. Just know my lord is quite upset, with himself more than anyone I believe, and would do anything for your forgiveness," Miluiel replied reassuringly, patting Alina's beaming face. Her heart warmed at his kindness and she couldn't wait to thank him. Giving Miluiel one more quick hug, she let the elf lead her away to get ready for the day.

After a quick dunk in the delightful tub, Alina wrapped her hair in a towel and changed into the outfit the elf had left out for her - a dark green dress with grey leaves sewn into the hem. It had long sleeves and was a bit more elegant than the dress she had worn yesterday. Pulling it on, Alina stepped out of the bathroom and Miluiel started on her hair.

The two chattered all the while Miluiel worked, discussing anything and everything. As Alina told Miluiel about the mysterious wing, the elf almost had a panic attack, her eyes wide and her breathing shallow. That was, until Alina explained her deal with Thranduil. The amount of relief in the maid's eyes made Alina believe that perhaps there was more to the place than there first appeared. But she resolved to let Thranduil tell her on his own terms.

Having Miluiel back did wonders for Alina's spirit and she found she was much more inclined to forgive her king. Indeed, after that night, there seemed to be a change in their relationship. Thranduil was more open, allowing her to ask questions and more often than not, he would answer them with no hesitation. Only certain topics remained taboo and Alina sooned learned the one's to avoid and the one's that would bring a sparkle to his eyes and a smile to his lips. They settled into a routine at work and soon they were a seamless machine oftentimes, interpreting the other's move before it ever happened. Even Lady Vanya had changed her tune. Though she was never nice per se, she was also never as cruel and a quick glare from Thranduil was all it took to keep her comments at bay.

A few months later, Alina was eating dinner with Thranduil and Legolas as had become a tradition for them. After Legolas and Lady Vanya excused themselves, Thranduil turned to her a very serious look on his face. Unconsciously, she leaned in resting her chin on her hand to look him in the eye. No one spoke for a minute and finally unable to bear it any longer, she broke the silence. "What is it, Thranduil? You're scaring me."

"We're going on a picnic tomorrow, you and I." He spoke with such conviction, leaving no room for protest. While it might have made Alina bristle at one point, the fact that he had made plans for the two of them and wanted to spend time outside of work with her made her heart sing. "That sounds lovely," she replied with a bright smile. "But what about all of your work?"

"I think it can be put on hold for a day at least," Thranduil said, amusement dancing in his voice. "Well, in that case, I can't wait," she replied. Standing her up, he held out his hand and she took it, letting him help her up. Placing a soft kiss on the back of her knuckles, he smiled a soft smile. "I look forward to it, my lady." And with that he was gone.

______________________________________________________________________________

The next morning when Miluiel finished with her hair, she guided her to the door, handing Alina a grey riding coat that matched her dress. Shrugging it on, she found that it fit perfectly and fell to about mid ankle. They made their way to Thranduil's study and this time, Miluel actually knocked on the door and waited with Alina.

A moment passed before the heavy door was suddenly pulled open. Thranduil stood in all his glory on the other side, eyes lighting up as they found hers. All Alina could do was stare. He was wearing a silver tunic that shimmered in the light and reached to his hands which were folded in front of him. For the first time, Alina was seeing him in pants and it was, in a word, heavenly. They resembled loose leggings that tucked into shin high laced boots. Their dark grey color accented the outfit perfectly. An antler brooch pinned the top together and matched the rings he wore. There was an outer cloak made of a dark turquoise with ribbons of silver running through it. It resembled Alina's and she assumed it was his riding jacket.

What held Alina's attention the most was his eyes; they bored into hers and she couldn't look away. Everything around them seemed to disappear and it wasn't until she noticed his lips moving did she realize there was a conversation happening around her. Blinking, she looked away sheepishly, but she could still feel Thranduil's eyes on her. She only caught the last snippet of conversation. "Don't worry, my lord," Miluiel was saying, amusement dancing in her light eyes. "Everything will be taken care of. You two just have a splendid day." And with that, she glided off leaving the two of them alone.

Still slightly embarrassed, Alina avoided eye contact and stared straight ahead. "Perhaps we should be going?" she suggested. He looked at her face a moment before replying, "Yes, of course." Holding his arm out to her, she took it and they headed in the direction of the stables. Thranduil was the first to break the silence. "Alexander will be overjoyed to see you. He has not been the same since you visited last. He has been impatiently waiting ." A grin spread across Alina's face at the thought of seeing the elk again. Then she realized something, "You called him Alexander," she said in wonder. The king shifted uncomfortably glancing sideways at her. "I... yes. Alexander does seem to be a better fit, and, well, now, it is the only thing he responds to."

Alina smiled to herself and squeezed Thranduil's arm in appreciation. Then she remembered something. Turning to him, she looked up with shining eyes. The pure gratitude and happiness he saw there caused him to stop and face her. "What is it?" he questioned unsure of the emotions that swirled in her eyes. "I almost forgot. I never actually thanked you for sending Miluiel back to me. I simply cannot thank you enough!"

"Does this mean I have your forgiveness?" he asked almost pleadingly.

"Oh, I forgive you a hundred times! I could never really stay mad at you, you know." A blush covered Alina's cheeks as she realized what she said, and she pulled them into motion once again. A comfortable silence fell over them as they made their way to the stables.

______________________________________________________________________

The reunion was equivalent to that of two life-long friends. Never had Alina received such a greeting and she couldn't help the giggles that escaped. As soon as they had entered the stable, Alexander jumped up and pranced around excitedly waiting for Alina to approach. When she did, he nudged her shoulder with his face, whistling softly and motioning for her to scratch his neck. Chuckling she obliged, peeking over his enormous face at Thranduil; he was standing with his arms crossed, a look of impatience on his face. Even with his marvelous self control, Alina could practically see his muscles tensing in restraint to avoid tapping his foot. This caused another giggle to escape and he gave her a you-really-think-this-is-funny look to which she just shrugged and gave Alexander one final pat before letting the king hoist her onto the elk's back.

Thranduil swung himself up after her, and she immediately wrapped her arms around his waist, inhaling his heavenly scent. They set out for the gates and Alina craned her neck to see around Thranduil. It was almost impossible to lean left or right without falling off and the king's hair fell over his shoulder in a curtain preventing her from seeing that way as well. With a sigh, she resigned herself to the looming trees that rushed by.

The gates flashed by and she felt Alexander tense under her. Gripping Thranduil tighter, she let out a startled yelp when they were suddenly airborne. The elk's hooved touched the ground gracefully and they were back at top speed in no time. Looking behind her, Alina saw just the slightest incline that Alexander had jumped from. "Show off," she muttered to herself, but Alexander let out a huff and shook his head, and Thranduil's body shook with laughter indicating they had heard her. Grumbling to herself, Alina leaned against Thranduil, enjoying the moment.

Too soon, Thranduil pulled Alexander to a halt and Alina dropped her arms. Thranduil slid off and with a sense of deja' vu, she hopped into his waiting arms and he set her on the ground. Skin still tingling, she helped him unlatch the baskets from the elk. He stood so very close and, unable to concentrate, she kept fumbling with the buckle. "Do you need some assistance, Caladwen?" he asked in a booming voice. She jumped at the volume and sent him a playful glare. "No thanks, I'll get it," she replied focusing on the task at hand. She willed her hands steady, upset that she let him affect her.

She had just about unlatched the first one when he spoke again. "Are you sure, my light? You seem to be struggling." This time, his breath tickled her ear and the lock fell back into place. Letting out an exasperated breath, Alina turned to face him. "You did that on pur-" she broke off. He was much closer than she anticipated and when she turned, their noses touched. Backing up, she barely got a step before feeling the basket hit her back. He calmly stepped with her, his hand reaching out to rest next to the side of her head. She was caged in.

Thranduil's face loomed closer as he leaned down. Their eyes were locked, and Alina saw his darken almost imperceptibly with unknown emotions. Noses brushing again, her eyes closed and she instinctively tilted her head up to him. His cool breath fanned her face, and her heart quickened. "Don't be afraid to ask for help, dear."

Startled, Alina's eyes flew open, only to see Thranduil, a smirk on his face and the baskets in his hands. His eyes gleamed with laughter as he turned to walk away, leaving Alina with a burning face and a racing pulse.


	19. Chapter 19

Since Thranduil had taken all the baskets, there was nothing for Alina to do but follow aimlessly behind. Crossing her arms to keep out the cold, she alternated her gaze between the hem of his robe and the moss covered ground concentrating on not losing her footing or her way. Turns out, that's easier said than done, and more than once she stubbed her toe - a few choice words slipping out before she could stop them. The first time it happened, Thranduil had stopped and turned to help her, his face marred with worry; around the fifth, he ceased looking back altogether, choosing to ignore her cries of pain. By the time Thranduil announced they had made it, Alina's list of swear words had doubled in length - though most had been made up specifically to describe their trek.

The trees thinned out significantly and Alina was able to look up from the ground. What she saw delighted her. They stood on the edge of a clearing made up an exposed slate slab with a small stream cutting through, the clear water twisting a path into the woods. Moss and sporadic ferns grew along its bank creating a soft blanket on the black rock. Water pooled in the deeper divots of the stone making it sparkle in the sunlight.

Grabbing her hand, the king carefully led her to a flat portion of rock near the edge of the stream. Thranduil set down the baskets opening the larger one. A blue blanket was folded neatly on top and he took it out. A flick of the wrist and it laid atop the soft moss not a wrinkle in sight. He sat down and gestured for Alina to do the same. Turning back toward the baskets, he started laying out cutlery and plates. "Would you like something to drink, Caladwen?" he questioned, not looking up from pouring a glass of wine. Alina watched in rapture at the sight. Who would have thought the king himself would be waiting on her!

When he received no response, Thranduil finally looked up to her. A smirk crossed his face as he caught her staring, and Alina felt her face heating up. He handed her the glass of wine and she took a sip savoring the sweet berry flavor. Thranduil set out small sandwiches and a crunchy white vegetable that Alina had learned tasted much like a buttery potato. He handed her the plate and they nibbled at the food.

Thranduil was the first to speak. "Why did you stay, Caladwen?" Alina looked to him in surprise. "Wow, you sure don't beat around the bush, huh?" His face twisted in confusion at the expression, but he stayed silent. Alina looked down for a moment collecting her thoughts. When she met his gaze once more, he looked at her patiently seeming to recognize the enormity of the question. It was too intense and she averted her eyes, focusing on her hands before continuing.

"I guess, I feel as if I belong here. The first week I stayed here, this place had become more of a home than anywhere else I've ever lived. I have been searching for something all my life not really knowing what it was, and now...now I've found it. I couldn't give that up." Thranduil nodded his head in understanding, but Alina continued on. "Why did you let me stay?" Thranduil looked uncomfortable but answered anyway. "I couldn't have very well left you to fend for yourself, especially not knowing this land," he explained tersely. But Alina didn't buy it. "I've heard stories, my lord. Had it been anyone else, I would have been thrown in the dungeons or left to survive in the woods. Why did you let me stay?" she repeated. His expression hardened slightly at her words. "Firstly, dear human, never believe everything you hear. If you wish to know the truth come directly to the source. I will answer most any of your questions and do so with a greater degree of accuracy than the kitchen staff or my son for that matter." A blush crept up her cheeks at the pointed look he sent her way when he mentioned Legolas (who really was a terrible gossip). "And secondly," here his voice softened and Alina knew his anger had subsided. "Secondly, there is something...different about you, Caladwen, something that intrigues me. I have not met many people who burn with such a bright spark of life. You want to live, to see everything this world has to offer. It is refreshing. I have seen many seasons come and go and I-I was fading. Every day was the same. It was as if I was in a dream going through the motions. Then you appeared and brought joy and excitement, an air of mystery." His voice dropped to a whisper, so quiet Alina had to lean forward. "You have quite literally brought life back within my reach." Alina sat back in stunned silence staring at his impassive face. What's a girl supposed to say to that!! Thranduil had just admitted he had been slowly dying, slipping away. Her heart ached at the possibility of life without him and she never wanted to entertain the idea again. She cared for him, much more than a friend should.

Finally she spoke again, her voice light and teasing. "Well, don't you dare fade on my now! There is no way in hell you're leaving me alone with Lady Vanya and her arsenal of evil looks. I believe she has a different one for every day of the week, perhaps even the whole year!" Alina then attempted to mimic every single one. Thranduil laughed at her expressions, a real wholehearted laugh that rang through the trees and tickled her to her toes. A grin spread across her face and she couldn't help laughing with him.

They had long since finished their lunch and Thranduil started packing up. They both stood and Alina helped him fold the blanket before setting it back in the basket. Thranduil grabbed Alina's hand firmly. "Come, let us go for a walk. We'll pick up the baskets on the way back," he said leading them down the rock. "I'll tell you the real story of the hobbit and his pesky dwarf friends." And with that, they followed the stream into the woods, Thranduil talking the whole way, stopping occasionally to guide her over difficult patches in the terrain.

He was right of course. His version of events was much different than those she had heard before, but she had a feeling his was much closer to the truth - perhaps it was the raw emotion that shone in his eyes, or perhaps she just trusted him. As he told her of the hundreds of elves that lost their lives and the families they left behind, Alina couldn't help the tears that flooded her eyes. Thranduil's voice held such sorrow and pain as he spoke of the children and widows, and she understood why he was so protective of his people. She marveled at the respect he held for the hobbit, creatures, she had come to find out, people often belittled, and heard the gratitude in his voice as Thranduil explained how Bilbo had given him the emeralds, now a part of his prized collection.

After he had told her that was only the beginning of the story, Alina had practically begged to hear the rest. Thranduil had been reluctant, claiming he did not know as many details, but she pleaded and beseeched, subjecting him to her best puppy dog eyes until he gave in.

With impeccable timing, they reached Alexander just as Thranduil finished regaling her with the bittersweet tale. It was as if she was seeing things for the first time. Most everything made sense now: Legolas and Thranduil's tense relationship, the darkness in the forest, why such extensive reconstruction efforts were necessary, and why the guards were leary of newcomers. While some things still remained a mystery, questions were slowly being answered.

Alexander stood patiently as Thranduil loaded the baskets up again. They had swung back around and grabbed them on their way back. Alina had carried the small one and Thranduil the larger. Thranduil had held her free hand the whole way, a fact she was very aware of. Her hands were much smaller than his, but they fit perfectly together and warmth spread through her as she tried not to read too much into the gesture. It was very difficult to do when he started stroking the back of her hand with his thumb during parts of his story that seemed to agitate him. When he first did it, Alina's first instinct was to pull away, but she stifled it, willing herself to stay still; not an easy task, especially when every touch sent shivers down her spine. Now, Alina reluctantly let go so he could help her up.

The ride home seemed shorter, but the sun was setting and Thranduil seemed in a hurry to return in time for dinner. The guards called their greeting as they passed through the gates and Thranduil waved a hand in acknowledgement. Elves were waiting in the stables to take Alexander's reigns which Thranduil tossed to them. He slid down and held out his arms. Alina bravely jumped into them reveling in the feeling. Perhaps he held her a bit too close for a bit too long, but to her, it was perfect. Giving Alexander one last goodbye with a promise to see him soon, they walked arm in arm to the palace.

"My lord, my lady," Miluiel greeted with a bow as they entered. A male elf stood close to her and rushed to Thranduil as soon as they stepped through the doors. With the king occupied, Miluiel approached Alina with a warm smile. "How was your ride, dear?"

"Oh, Miluiel. It was lovely! Thank you for packing such a splendid lunch."

"Think nothing of it, my lady. Now here, let me take your coat. Dinner will be served as soon as the two of you are ready," Miluiel said looking to Thranduil who was waiting patiently, curiously tuning in to their conversation. His jacket was also missing and Alina assumed the other elf had taken it. Miluiel took her coat before gliding off leaving them alone once again. With a slight bow, Thranduil held out his arm. "Shall we, my lady?"

"Nothing would please me more, my lord." Alina took his arm grinning at the formality. It reminded her of the romance books she often read. They walked slowly to the dining room, stopping occasionally so Thranduil could talk to various elves and elleths in need of direction. They would look to Alina with curiosity and Thranduil would softly introduce her as "Lady Alina, a dear friend". While she was honored to be addressed as such, she quickly came to hate the word "friend".

With Thranduil at her side, the dining hall seemed much less intimidating and a smile lit upon her face and only brightened when she saw Lady Vanya was not in attendance. She was led to the right side of the table next to Thranduil who assumed his position at the head of the table. They had just completed the first course when Legolas came rushing in. Thranduil raised an eyebrow at the delayed entrance, but said nothing. "I'm very sorry we're late, Father. Lady Vanya required my assistance with a project. She should be arriving shortly."

"That is alright, Legolas. I trust everything is in order now?" Thranduil questioned. Legolas' eyebrows shot up at the uncharacteristically calm response. He had come prepared for a battle with his father, something that was obviously not going to happen. "I-yes, everything went well." Legolas tripped and stumbled over words still in shock, but not missing the way the great king sent him a short smile before quickly turning his attention to the human on his left, an unfathomable look in his eyes. .

Meanwhile, Alina was trying to unravel her conflicting emotions. She was so very happy Thranduil hadn't picked a fight with his son. It would have been very easy to do. They all knew tardiness was a sort of pet peeve of the king's and yet, he had graciously dismissed it, something Alina was thankful of. But Legolas had also announced Vanya was planning on coming, a thought that significantly dampered her spirits. She could feel Thranduil's eyes on her and sent him a quick smile, one he hesitantly returned. His lips parted as if about to say something, but he never got the chance. There was a loud commotion on the other side of the doors, before they burst open, demanding attention be paid to the intruder, none other than Lady Vanya. All the gentlemen immediately stood up sweeping gentle bows in her direction, to which she dismissed with the wave of a hand. Alina couldn't help but roll her eyes at the entrance. She saw Thranduil smirk as he caught her defiant gesture. Lady Vanya swept into the room wearing an outrageously red dress that draped off her body, drawing all eyes to her petite form. On anyone else it would have looked frivolous and gaudy, but the elleth wore it with such power and charm that no one dare think twice. It could be argued the dress was a bit overtop for just a simple dinner, but Alina noticed that none of the elves seemed to be complaining.

And so, Lady Vanya's overwhelming presence took control of the room, scanning and scrutinizing as she stepped to the right side of the table. Her whole demeanor changed as she saw Alina sitting in her "rightful place." She stopped abruptly, and, with eyes glaring daggers, met Alina's unflinching gaze. But Alina would not be cowed. Now she knew the elleth's story and although she pitied her, she would not let her treat her like an inferior being. Raising an eyebrow, Alina looked Lady Vanya up and down, allowing what she thought of the outfit to show on her face. "There is a seat already prepared next to Legolas, Lady Vanya. I'm sure Legolas would love your company," she said with a grin, knowing it wasn't that royal's company the lady desired. With a huff, Vanya turned her stare to Thranduil who had a small smile on his face. "How dare you allow this-this human to address me in such a way, Thranduil! I demand you have it removed at once!!" she shrieked in a tone quite unbecoming such an elegant being. Faster than it appeared, the smile on Thranduil's face was replaced with its usual mask as he stared at Lady Vanya. Alina glanced to his eyes and winced as she saw the fury and borderline hatred residing there. With an eerily calm voice, Thranduil addressed the flaming elleth. "Lady Vanya, we'll discuss this outside please," he said gesturing towards the doors she had, moments before, entered through. Without a word, she turned and stormed out, Thranduil trailing calmly behind. He turned back as he reached the doors. Though some of the fury shone through, his eyes were lighter as he addressed the two seated figures. "I'm terribly sorry for this interruption. Do finish your meal." And then speaking directly to Alina he continued, "Would you be so kind as to meet me in the library this evening?" Still in shock, Alina simply nodded her assent. With a tight smile, and a bow to Legolas and Alina, he slipped out the doors closing them silently behind him. The two stared at each other before resuming their meal in shocked silence.


	20. Chapter 20

Soft piano music floated through the colossal library, drifting up past the towers of books, gliding along the polished rails of the winding staircases and sliding ladders, spiraling down to the floor below the balcony where Alina played.. Thranduil had been true to his word and had the instrument moved from the musty room. She also noticed someone had tuned and polished the grand piano that sat majestically overlooking the innumerable shelves of books. A little over an hour had gone by and still there was no sign of Thranduil.

Miluiel had appeared just as she had finished her meal and had whisked her away to change out of her riding gear. Since it was evening and the sun had long since set, the elf had insisted she just change into her nightgown. Alina was not too keen on the idea of being in just the thin gown around Thranduil, but Miluiel had insisted saying she could always wear a robe if she felt uncomfortable. Of course that had been said with a pointed look that made Alina blush. She had reluctantly agreed but chose a navy blue outer robe that made the nightgown look like a normal dress. The elf had scurried her along to the library, which she had found out was just across from Thranduil's study.

It was absolutely magnificent - wall to ceiling books of all color and size with leather bindings, some worn, some new. Curving staircases sprawled before her, one hugging each wall going up a floor where an arching ceiling towered overhead at least four stories tall. Between the two, a wider set went down to a lower floor. She had discovered most of the older stories, all written in unrecognizable languages, were housed down there. On the second floor, the piano was placed on a raised balcony and was surrounded by books she could actually read. Most were informational books, but she found a section of romance novels and could hardly wait to delve into them. She had set them aside on the piano to take back to her room later.

Walking a bit further revealed a cozy nook with a fireplace surrounded by two chairs and blankets. The chairs were cream-coloured and very cushioned, perfect for curling up with a good book. Cushions were strewn on the floor so one could recline or lay down near the fire. While it looked extremely inviting, she knew Thranduil would be arriving shortly and wanted to be somewhere he could find her. Exploring the library had taken her the better part of an hour and she made her way back to the piano where she was playing, waiting patiently for Thranduil.

A loud bang echoed through the cavernous room, startling Alina's hands away from the keys. Looking over the railing, she found the library door had been flung open and Thranduil stood staring up at her with stormy eyes. She flitted down the stairs, her robe billowing out behind her. His eyes followed her every movement until she came to a halt in front of him. He smiled softly, but a tempest still raged in his eyes.

"What happened?" Alina blurted out cringing at her forwardness. She hadn't wanted to lead with that, but seeing how upset he was, her curiosity and concern won out over propriety. His smile became strained and motioned for her to start up the stairs. As they walked, he spoke in a hushed tone. "Perhaps you could finish your song first?" Alina's brows furrowed at the request. She had very much wanted to hear the story now, after all, she had waited over an hour for him in the first place; but she also knew that if Thranduil asked for the stars, she would find a way to get them for him and so she simply nodded and sat back down on the piano bench.

Being as there were no other chairs, Thranduil sat himself on the bench as well, their shoulder and thighs touching. She could feel the heat from his body creeping through the flimsy material and silently cursed Miluiel for stuffing her into the thin nightgown. Taking a shaky breath, Alina did her best to block out the handsome elf next to her and started to play one of her favorite songs. The first few chords were a bit hesitant, but soon the soft and slow, lilting melody echoed around them. About halfway through the song, Thranduil joined in, playing a higher harmony. Alina had looked at him in surprise, faltering in her playing, but he only glanced and her and smirked before nodding to the keyboard. Alina took the hint and soon they were breezing through the rest of the song.

When they finished, Alina turned to him. "That was beautiful! I had no idea you played." Thranduil stared at the keys and shrugged, not looking up. "I have not played for . . . years. I'm afraid I am out of practice."

"Nonsense. You play much better than I do and I've been practicing my whole life. But enough of that, Are you feeling better?" He finally looked at her and she was relieved to see some of the anger had diminished. "Yes," he said standing up, "I believe I am. Let us find a more comfortable place to sit. We have much to discuss."

He led her to the chairs she had found earlier and started a fire with the wave of his hand before sitting down. Alina looked between the fire and his hand for a few moments trying to decipher what had just happened. Thranduil offered no answers and she did not feel like asking. They sat side by side in the plush chairs staring at the crackling fire. After a while, Thranduil finally spoke up. "Vanya will no longer bother you, Caladwen," venom creeping into his voice as he spoke of the disrespectful elf. "She has decided to return to Rivendell indefinitely." Alina was shocked. She couldn't believe the evil creature was finally gone, and that she left willingly. "But why, Thranduil? Don't get me wrong, I am relieved, but Lady Vanya does not seem the type to give up so easily." Thranduil looked to her with a smirk. "Ever the inquiring one, aren't we, Lady Caladwen," he said lightly causing her to blush. "Let us just say that Vanya is no longer welcome here. No one shows me such disrespect and continues to enjoy my hospitality. Her relatives in Rivendell will be pleased to see her I'm sure." Alina couldn't help but laugh at the thought of anyone being happy to see Lady Vanya. Realizing what he said, Thranduil joined in as well.

They sat a while longer, enjoying the warmth of the fire and each other's company. They were headed back to her room when Alina broached the subject that had been in the back of her mind for a while. "Thranduil, how old are you? And tell me truthfully," she demanded, knowing he would dodge the subject any chance he got. The king shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but her eyes. Seeing him so unsure, made Alina uncomfortable, and she reached out resting her hand on his sleeve reassuringly. "Please," she pleaded. Finally he stilled, looking at her hand. He stepped back until they was a sizable gap between them. His face was a mask and he looked angry once more. They had reached her door now and she feared he would leave her without an answer. Finally he spoke, so quietly she almost missed it. "Well over six thousand years." And then he was gone, leaving Alina in shock her hand still poised where it had rested on his arm.

A clamour down the hallway broke her stupor and she rushed into her room, flinging off her robe as she did so. Falling on her bed, her mind raced in seven different directions, none of them making any sense. She knew he was older, but six thousand years? That was ridiculous. She must seem like a child to him. And humans barely lived to one hundred, if that. She would grow old and he would stay forever young. They could never possibly be together.

Her life must seem so insignificant to him. Afterall, he would have met an unfathomable number of people in his life; she would just be a blink of an eye, a tiny ripple in an ocean. He meant so much to her, yet she meant nothing to him. Alina felt like a child, a pretentious, oblivious child.

And what of Legolas? He would surely be old as well. She loved this place, and these people, and it hurt knowing they would forget her.

She fell into a fitful sleep, the thoughts creeping into her dreams.

A piercing scream echoed into the night and she looked around only to find herself alone. She was the one screaming. But why? There was nothing in the darkness of the forest that surrounded her. A golden light pierced through the trees up ahead and she ran towards it hoping to get out of the cruel trees. As she got closer, the air seemed to warm and she reached the edge of the woods looking out at a grassy field. Screams leapt from her mouth and this time she knew why. Flames licked at the sky, racing towards her as they engulfed the dry grass.

She turned and ran trying to escape the oppressive heat. But it seemed that as hard as she ran, she wasn't going anywhere. It was as if everything was in slow motion except for the fire that chased her. Up ahead she heard familiar voices and she called for help, sobbing and screaming. Faces came into view and her heart swelled with relief as she saw Thranduil and Legolas. But it was short lived. As she reached out for them, their faces hardened, lips curling into identical vicious smirks. Then they vanished...only to appear up ahead about 10 feet. She stupidly ran towards them, unable to believe they wouldn't help her. This time, she got close enough to hear them chanting, "Your life means nothing" before they once again disappeared.

The heat was unbearable as it beat against her back, the flames scorching her scar. She screamed and sobbed as the two elves appeared beside her, pushing her back into the flames. "Your life means nothing, Alina, Alina, Alina." Alina echoed in her head as her body started to shake, the flames surrounding her.

"Alina, wake up!" With a startled gasp, she shot up in bed, scuttling away from the hands that shook her body. Through teary eyes, she saw Legolas standing near the edge of the bed, hands reached out toward her. Visions of his smirking face in her dream floated before her and she let out a shriek, pulling the covers up as if they would protect her. "Get away from me!" she screeched, pulling her knees against her chest and her back leaned against the headboard, "Alina," he pleaded. "Please, it's me Legolas. I'm not going to hurt you." He sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, and she stiffened, eyes darting from his face to her hands. Catching her scared eyes, he explained. "I was walking down the hall and I heard screams coming from your room. I thought you were hurt or in danger, but when I opened your door, you were asleep." His eyes pleaded with her to listen. "It was just a dream, Alina. It was only a dream. You're safe here. You know that, right?" Slowly she nodded her head, trying to shake the remnants of the nightmare away. With a sigh, she wiped her eyes, before looking guiltily towards Legolas. "I'm sorry. I know you would never hurt me. It was just so real." she said in a whisper. He smiled gently at her, before saying in a matching whisper, "I used to have nightmares, too. I'd wake up half the palace with my screams. My father would have to sit with me for hours before I would calm down. He'd tell stories or sing lullabies until I fell back to sleep."

Alina smiled picturing Thranduil sitting next to a young Legolas, his voice animated as he voiced the different characters in the story. Hugging Legolas gently, she said a soft "thank you". He patted her back before standing up. "I could sing you a lullaby, if you want," he said with a cheeky smile. Alina chuckled shyly, shaking her head. "I think I'll be okay now. But thanks for the offer." He nodded and headed to the door. Just as it was about to shut, she called out, "Legolas?" He ducked his head back in quickly, eyebrows raised in question. "Please don't tell anyone?" An understanding smile flitted across his lips and he held up his hand in a promise. "As you wish, my lady." With a flamboyant bow that brought a smile to her face, he was gone and the door shut with a soft click.

Perhaps they wouldn't forget her as she thought. And even if they did, they had given her more than she had ever dreamed of and she would never forget that. With a resolve to make the most of every day, Alina fell into a dreamless sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Miluiel had been extra attentive that morning, and even though she knew Legolas would not tell anyone, Alina had a feeling the elf had found out about her nightmare anyway. She hadn't woken Alina up until much later than she normally slept, had insisted she take a soothing bath, and then proceeded to coddle her as she dressed and did her hair. Finally Alina had to assure her that she was feeling fine and was ready to conquer the day before Miluiel would let her anywhere near the door.

Alina had finally shaken the elf when she reached Thranduil's study insisted she was alright and could open the door without assistance. Miluiel had looked skeptical but after hearing Thranduil issue his usual cold "come in", she had patted Alina on the arm saying if she needed anything to just call and had left for who knows where.

Thranduil was sitting at his desk staring out the window, not bothering to acknowledge her entrance. With a soft sigh, she settled into the chair next to him following his gaze as he looked at the city below. People bustled about, calling to each other and carrying baskets all along the cobbled walkways. A particular elleth seemed to have caught Thranduil's attention. She was a tall woman whose hair was cut into a short bob, it's distinct edges matching the angular lines of her face. There was a no nonsense look about her and Alina wondered why Thranduil was so intrigued. As she watched her a bit longer, she noticed the elf was always on the move calling out random names, a scowl on her face. Five or six children milled about her feet and Alina tried to see any similarities between them. At first she had thought the elleth was their mother, but she had never heard of an elf having that many children, not to mention the fact that there were very few similarities between the young elves. "Who is she?" Alina asked hesitantly, her eyes trained on the woman. Thranduil was silent for a moment, before speaking softly, "She-." But Alina was no longer listening. Familiar raven ringlets had come into view and she stood up and rushed to the window, her hands pressed against the glass trying to get a better view. "Seldimira!" she exclaimed, turning back to look at Thranduil. "Oh, we must go say hello! It will only take a minute. Please, Thranduil?" The king who had been about to berate her for interrupting him, had gone deathly silent at the mention of the young elleth and simply nodded in response, his face ashen. "You are simply the best, Thranduil. Thank you," Alina exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement. Again he nodded, offering her his arm before leading them out of the study.

As they entered the bustling street, Alina thought they had lost her. She couldn't see anything over the towering forms of the elves and Thranduil was silent, offering no assistance. A gentle tugging on the edge of her dress drew Alina's attention and she looked down only to be greeted with familiar blue eyes. "Seldimira! Darling, I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you," she said crouching down to give the child a tight hug. "As I have missed you, Lady Alina. Is the king with you today? He was so kind to me, I wish to thank him," Seldimira said with a shy smile. "Yes, dear. He is right-" As Alina looked up to point out Thranduil, she realized he had disappeared. Glancing around, she found him in deep discussion with another elf near one of the storefronts. "He seems to be preoccupied at the moment," she said turning back to the child. "We will catch up with him later. What are you doing in such a busy street?"

"Well-" the young elleth began, only to be cut off by a booming voice. "Seldimira," it shouted followed closely by a few profanities. "Get out of my way, you big oaf!" An elf standing close to Alina was shoved aside, a startled look on his face as a woman barged passed him, her urgent eyes fixed on Seldimira. With a start, Alina realized it was the woman from earlier with the many children. "Seldimira, how many times have I told you not to run off? It's impossible to find anyone in these crowds!" the elleth exclaimed, crouching down to look at Seldimira, her eyes darting to see if she had been hurt. Alina couldn't stand to see the child yelled at and intervened. "It is really all my fault, ma'am. I was looking for her." A cold gaze swung her way as the elleth sized her up. She stood up holding Seldimira's hand gently.

As she did so, Alina realized she was much taller and much more intimidating. She hesitantly took a step back only to run into someone. Sparks shot through her arm as he steadied her. Turning slightly, Alina gave Thranduil a small smile in gratitude, but he was not watching her. His gaze was fixed on the woman as he said quietly, "Merilwen, this is Lady Alina." The woman's eyebrows shot up in surprise and she looked a bit guilty. Turning to Alina, she smiled apologetically, "I'm very sorry, ma'am. I did not realize who you were. It is a pleasure to meet you." Alina bowed her head slightly in acceptance. While she wished she hadn't been so hard on Seldimira, Alina found she slightly admired this woman. She reminded her of a mama bear protected its cubs. "It is perfectly alright, Merilwen, and please call me Alina." Merilwen looked shocked but nodded her head nonetheless.

Alina's curiosity got the best of her and she couldn't help but ask, "Merilwen, are all those children yours?" The elleths brows scrunched in confusion and she looked behind Alina in question. "Well, ma'am-I mean Alina. They-" But she never got to finish. Thranduil, whose hand was still clutching Alina's shoulder, gave it a gentle squeeze and piped up. "Come, Caladwen, I'm sure Merilwen has much to do today and would like to return to her errands."

"My lord, there is really no-" but a pointed look from Thranduil cut her off and she amended, "Of course, yes there is much to do before the festival-" Again she was cut off by Thranduil's angry glare. Exasperated she threw her hands up in the air, "Oh for heaven's sake, your majesty!" Turning to Alina and ignoring Thranduil all together she gave her a quick bow, "It was very pleasant meeting you, Alina." Leaning in close to her, she whispered, "Good luck with that one."

Crouching down once more, Merilwen addressed Seldimira, "It's time to go, dear. Say goodbye to your friends." Alina sent a pleading look to Thranduil, who understand perfectly. Hesitantly he spoke up, "Merilwen, is it possible that Seldimira spend the day with us today? She would be in the best care, I assure you." The elleth looked up in surprise but saw the pleading look in both Seldimira and Alina's eyes and reluctantly nodded her head. "Oh thank you, Merilwen!" Seldimira exclaimed wrapping her arms around the elder's neck. "Of course, dear," Merilwen replied gruffly before sending her off in Alina's direction. "Don't cause any trouble, Seldimira," she called after them as they walked away.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Alina called uncovering her eyes. She hear soft giggles coming from across the library, but with the cavernous ceiling, it was difficult to pinpoint exactly where they came from. "Hmm, now if I was a little elf where would I hide?" Alina spoke loudly in a teasing voice. A stream of giggles came from behind a bookcase. "It's elleth," the soft voice called. "Ah, I see you've been keeping up in your grammar lessons," Alina said, her shoes padding quietly against the steps. She peeked behind bookcases and looked under the chairs, but the little elleth was nowhere to be found.

A fresh set of laughter led her farther into the library and up another flight of stairs. The bookshelves were set up in a circular fashion here and Alina made her way to the center where she found an energetic ball of energy, bouncing up and down in a chair. The chair faced away from Alina and she snuck up behind it, before reaching around and tickling the child. "Alina!" Seldimira shrieked as she wriggled to try and get away from her. "You found me," she managed to get out between giggles. "Of course I did, you silly goose. Now come on, if we're quiet, we just might find Legolas." Seldimira grabbed her hand. "This way. When we were hiding he went over here," she said pulling her towards the lower floor.

They dashed down the stairs, Seldimira leading the way, a gleaming smile on her face. As the reached the last set of stairs, the little girl held her finger to her lips, her eyes dancing. Alina grinned and nodded back to her. They split up and spent the next twenty minutes looking for the elusive elf. Alina had just given up and went to find Seldimira when she heard giggling behind her. Whipping around, she saw only an empty hallway. Shrugging to herself, trying not to recall every horror movie she'd ever seen, Alina kept walking towards the library entrance. Just as she reached the top of the steps, hands wrapped around her waist, lifting her off the ground. Alina shrieked, trying the pry the hands off her, but a soft voice whispered in her ear, "It's just me." Turning her head, she found a smirking Legolas, his hands still gripping her sides. "Oh Legolas, thank god. You scared me half to death." An evil smirk crossed his lips and her eyes widened. "Don't thank me just yet." As soon as he said the words, small hands started tickling Alina's side causing her to squirm and twist to try and get away from the awful sensation. "Seldimira," she cried, her eyes watering from laughing so hard, "stop, please!"

The little elf just looked at Legolas who shook his head grinning. Seldimira looked guilty and she slowed her efforts. Legolas smiled gently at her before turning back to continue his attack on Alina who he had briefly let loose. But Alina had other plans. "You're so going to pay for that, Legolas," she exclaimed launching herself at him laughing. The elf's eyes widened in shock as she toppled him over and they landed with a soft thud on the plush carpet. Sitting up, Alina immediately attacked his sides, finding a ticklish spot under his left ribs. Seldimira seemed to have disappeared.

"What is going on here?" a booming voice echoed through the library. A thunderous Thranduil stood in the doorway, his dark brows heavy with emotion. Looking about herself, Alina realized what it must have looked like. She was sitting atop of Legolas, straddling his midsection. They were both breathing heavily and their faces were flushed from laughing so hard but to an outsider it may have looked compromising.

Jumping up, Alina ran to Thranduil and offered him a curtsy as a peace offering. He nodded in acknowledgment, but his eyes demanded an explanation. In a rush to acquit any misunderstanding, Alina hastily explained the situation, explaining their eventful afternoon in the library. "It all seems rather childish for two adults to partake in such foolish games, does it not?" Thranduil questioned after he had heard the story. "One is never too old for a game of hide and seek," Alina insisted indignantly. "Besides it was for a child's amusement. You can hardly fault us for that endeavor, can you, sir?"

"Ah, yes. Young Seldimira. And pray tell, where is the young elleth now?" Alina sent a quick glance to Legolas who had come to stand next to her before looking around for Seldimira...only to find she was gone. In a panic, Alina took off up the stairs, calling her name and looking in every nook and cranny, She could hear Legolas on the floor below doing the same.

Finally she found the elleth sitting in front of the cozy fire, reading a thick, leather bound book. "Seldimira, what on earth are you doing up here? We've been looking all over for you." The little girl looked up from her book and said, in a very grown-up voice, "You and Legolas looked occupied so I figured you could use some alone time." Alina's cheeks flushed bright red, but she composed herself and crouched down in front of the child. "If I tell you a secret do you promise not to tell anyone?" Seldimira nodded solemnly and Alina leaned forward to whisper, "I much prefer your company to stinky old Legolas any day." The elleth looked at her in shock, but seeing the big grin on her face, burst out in soft laughter. "Legolas is hardly stinky, but he is old!" Alina nodded in agreement before standing and offering her a hand. "Let's go find that ancient elf and his cranky father. I'm sure they're worried." Seldimira grabbed her hand and the two of them walked down to see the pair of elves watching their every move.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Legolas reached for Seldimira, scooping her up and tossing her into the air. She let out a squeal and he put her down, patting her head. "I was worried about you, little one. Please don't run off like that again." She bowed her head. "I won't," she whispered. Thranduil stepped in and took her hand. "Come, child. There is a whole castle to explore and I believe you are in need of the tour. Does the kitchen sound like a fitting first stop? Cook usually has a few extra pastries he's willing to part with." He led her out the door, chattering voices trailing behind him. Legolas and Alina stayed rooted in their spots, hardly believing Thranduil could be so caring. Glancing at each other, they shrugged before walking after them.


	22. Chapter 22

Legolas had been charged with taking an exhausted little elleth back home and Thranduil and Alina had retired to the balcony of Alina's room. It had been a long day and Alina had forgotten how tiring a child could be. Between the constant questions and running to catch up with Seldimira, Alina found she was wiped out. But that did not mean that Thranduil would miss out on the barrage of questions milling through her mind. On the contrary. And it seemed the king himself knew this for he gathered the blanket around her shoulders and sat opposite her in the chaise hands folding in front of him.

Pulling the blanket closer, Alina turned to face him, bringing her legs up under her to keep out the cool night air. It reminded her so much of the time they had first sat out under the stars and a small smile tugged at her lips. "I know you have many questions, Caladwen, and I am also aware of the fact that my little human must be worn out, so please...ask away. I promise, no mystery tonight. I think it's time you knew the truth," Thranduil said calmly, looking up at the stars. Alina couldn't help but raise her brows in awe. The great king sounded almost tired and she wondering if all the secrecy had finally taken its toll. She offered him a small smile to show she knew how much it meant to him, before launching her interrogation.

"Who was that woman today? I mean I know her name is Merilwen, but who is she?" A glossy look appeared over Thranduil's eyes and he seemed to be looking into a different realm. "Merilwen's father was advisor to my father, the king. Our lives have been intertwined since we were children and she was my one true friend and confidant. I suppose, as we grew older and matured, we slowly slipped into our societal roles and grew apart, but she is still very much ingrained into my soul."

"You must miss her," Alina stated softly though jealousy twinged her heart. Thranduil snapped out of his trance at her voice and his eyes darted to her. "In a way, I suppose I do. But that is in the past. We've made our own paths and I suspect they will not lead back to each other."

"And where has her path led her? I mean she can't be a mother to all this children can she?" Thranduil finally turned to look at her and sorrow shown in his eyes. "Merilwen is the only mother those children have left. They are all orphans. In most of their cases, they lost a father to the war and their mothers were unable to cope so they left for the undying lands."

"But how could they leave their children?! Surely that would have been enough to make them stay!"

"To an outsider I expect it to seem cruel but one must understand, elves' relationships are vastly different than those of humans. When elves fall in love, they become one with their partner, their soul finding its other half. They are bound to each other in a way that is beyond human comprehension. So when one partner dies, the other's soul is ripped apart and the pain is often unbearable. They start to fade, each passing day blending with the last, with only the constant heartbreak as a companion. It is not living, it is merely existing and it is excruciating on the elf and those around them.

"For elves, children are very rare and are our greatest treasure. We do all we can to ensure they have the best life possible. As a parent, there is a responsibility to do what is best for your child, even if it means leaving. These elves, they were not themselves. They were merely a shell and their child would have suffered if they stayed. So they left, to escape the pain as best they could." Such heartbreak shone through his voice, Alina felt tears prick the corners of her eyes and she tore her gaze away from his, blinking rapidly.

They sat in silence for a while as Alina gained some composure. When she spoke, it was in a hushed tone so as not to disturb the darkness. "But what about you, Thranduil? You did not fade." His grey eyes flicked to her face for a brief moment before they rested on the stars. Silence crept its way into the conversation. Alina regretted asking the question almost as soon as it left her mouth, but she was dying to know and he had promised no secrets.

"I had more reason than most to stay. An entire kingdom depended on me to be their leader. We had just lost an innumerable amount of warriors in the battles and were weak. They deserved, no needed, a ruler who could make capable decisions. Legolas was not yet old enough to rule and the thought of someone else taking the throne, someone else raising Legolas, possibly corrupting him, it just did not sit well. I guess you could say it was my pride and paranoia that saved me - though i'm not sure one would call it saving." Alina's heart ached for him. How lonely he must have been!

Pulling the blanket tighter, she scooted closer to him on the couch and grabbed his hand with both of hers. He looked at her in shock, suspicion shining through his clear grey eyes. "Thranduil," she murmured, "I am so sorry you had to go through that. No person should have to experience that kind of pain, that loneliness." Her heart ached for him and moisture pooled in her eyes, spilling over.

Thranduil reached up to wipe away a stray tear, his hand lingering on her face. His eyes burned through the darkness, boring holes into her soul. In a hoarse voice, he whispered in awe, "No one has ever shed a tear for me before. No one has ever tried to understand my pain. You are quite extraordinary, Caladwen." Clutching his hand against her cheek, she spoke quietly in a heavy voice, "You can trust me, Thranduil. I know you do not do so easily and that it is through no fault of your own. But I care for you." Realizing what she had said, Alina rushed to fix her blunder. "I care for Legolas and Miluiel and Seldimira,this kingdom and everyone in it. I know I am an outsider and a threat, but I was never here for some nefarious reason. I truly believe I belong here and here is where I'll stay. I am not going anywhere.

"And, Thranduil, you need someone. Life is not a life if you are going through it alone and tortured. Let me be the confidant and friend that Merilwen was once to you, because I cannot simply sit by knowing you are waging a constant battle within yourself. I can bear some of your burden but you have to trust me." His grey eyes held such conflict as he stared into her soul, sensing she was telling the truth. "You ceased to be a threat the minute you opened your eyes. The eyes are the windows to the soul and yours have never once held even the slightest malice. But I'm afraid my burdens are not something I would wish on anyone. Especially you, Caladwen. I wish to never see the spark of life, the wonder you see in everything around you, I wish to never see that disappear. That would be a burden I could not live with."

"You underestimate me, Thranduil. I have known heartache and misery. I bear the scars to prove it. I am stronger, much stronger than most people suspect, and I have strength yet to give. And I'm choosing to give it you, Thranduil, whether you accept it or not." His eyes widened in shock and he stood abruptly pulling her to him in a fierce hug, encasing her in his steel arms. Tentatively Alina, wrapped her arms around his torso, leaning her head on his chest. Her eyes drifted closed and she reveled in the feeling of complete security. And then he was gone. Startled, Alina looked up to see him in the opposite corner of the balcony staring at his hands and arms in complete bewilderment.   
"Are you alright, Thranduil?" Alina asked hesitantly. He jerked his head to look at her, his eyes flashing. "I - Yes. Fine. I will depart from you now, Caladwen. Rest well." His speech was abrupt and rushed and brushed past her, his robes swishing, leaving Alina on the balcony alone. Shaking her head, she couldn't help but smile at his antics. Seeing the great king so flustered was not something many could claim. Gently shutting the French doors, she made her way to the bed before putting out the candle and falling off to sleep, a smile still on her face, and Thranduil's scent invading her dreams.

A crash startled her awake and Alina sat bolt upright in bed, searching for the source of the noise, her heart racing. The dim light of dawn filtered through the curtain and caught a gleaming piece of blonde hair near her desk. "Thranduil, what on earth are doing here at this hour?!" Alina exclaimed in confusion. "You nearly scared me half to death!" Leaning over, she lit the lantern and climbed out of bed, walking over to where Thranduil sat at her desk, a guilty look on his face. "Well?" Alina asked, one hand on her hip. Reluctantly, the king spoke. "I was writing you a note, a sort of surprise for when you woke up, but when I was putting the ink back, I knocked your book onto the floor and well..." he gestured to her with his hands. "I see," Alina said with a sigh, not sure if she believed him to be so clumsy, but going along with it nonetheless. "And what is this surprise that couldn't have waited a few hours more?"

"Before I tell you, you must know, this was not how I intended for you to find out."

"Find out what? Thranduil, just tell me!" It was Thranduil's turn to sigh, before he handed her a small card with her name written in flowing writing on one side. Flipping it over, she read the immaculate script.

Caladwen,

I realized in my rush to leave, I failed to express my sincerest gratitude. Even as I write this, my thanks sound flat. Allow me to make it up to you. There is a festival tonight in honor of the harvest. Please grant me the honor of accompanying you. I know you know nothing about the celebration, but it was intended to be a surprise. You are free to spend the day however you wish, though I might recommend a midday respite as the festival will extend well into the daylight. I look forward to seeing your shining face, my dear Caladwen.

Nî lû tôl

Looking up, she met his eyes and smiled, her cheeks rosy. "You did seem to be in quite a hurry. I don't think I've ever seen the great king move quite so fast" she teased him gently. Thranduil's eyes hardened and he stood up, arms crossed in defense as he towered over her. "If that is all you wish to say, I must be going," he said gratingly, striding towards the door. With a soft sigh, Alina rushed after him, laying her hand on his sleeve just as he reached for the doorknob. "I was only joking, my dear king. I would never mock you seriously. You hold far too much of my respect. As for the invitation, nothing would please me more than to attend the festival with you. There is no one else I'd wish at my side. You'll come to fetch me this evening?" she questioned, offering him an escape. His face had softened at her explanation, but his ego was bruised and took the out she presented him. "I will be here just as the sun calls the last band of light home." He caught the hand that rested on his arm, bringing it to his mouth in a soft kiss, staring into her stunned eyes as he did so. And then he was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

Alina was bored. Going back to sleep had been near impossible. Her hand had still tingled where his lips had touched it and her head and heart were running relays with each other. After tossing and turning for a few hours, she had finally got up and went about her routine as per usual. She had even taken an extra long bath and still she found herself pacing the halls in sheer boredom. The anticipation for the night to come was grating on her nerves and Alina felt jittery with excitement.

As she ventured around the cavernous halls, she tried to put her energy to good use, but no one seemed in want of assistance, at least not from her. Whenever they saw her approaching, they would either scamper away or shoo her out. The morning wore on and the halls filled with more activity and excitement. Everyone gave her a wide berth and for the most part ignored her. Trying not to take it to heart, Alina put on a smile and went to find Legolas in hopes that he at least would be willing to spend time with her.

The strenuous search that ensued took her throughout most of the castle but the elf was nowhere to be found. On a slim chance, Alina took her search outside and meandered her way to the special grotto. Parting the vines to the entrance, she tried to stifle her disappointment when all she saw was an empty space. With a sigh, the vines fell back into place and she turned to leave...only to come face to face with Legolas. A small shriek escaped her lips and she jumped out of her skin in surprise and fright. Smirking, the devilish elf put a hand on her shoulder to steady her and asked in an amused voice, "Did I startle you?"

"Startle me?!," Alina spluttered in exasperation, not finding the situation quite as entertaining. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! Are you and your father trying to scare me to death? Because I must say you are doing a smashing job of it." Legolas had tucked her arm in his and was leading her to the swing near the lake. Patting her arm reassuringly, he spoke to her as one would their dear old grandmother. "Now, now, Alina. My face is not that frightful. Or at least no one's complained before. You really mustn't be so dramatic. I'm sure the whole castle heard that screech and is wondering what owl would be awake at this time of day. Even Lady Vanya would not have made such a sound. Ow! Now there's really no need for that, Alina!" he exclaimed trying to shield himself from the blows aimed towards him. "Ow! Really I mean it, I'm sorry. I was only teasing you. Ow!" The hits stopped and he chanced a glance at the disgruntled human to his right. "Are you quite finished?" he questioned.

Alina stood, hands on her hips with her lips pursed glaring a glare that would have put him six feet under. "That depends," she grated out.

"On?"

"Well, on whether you take back what you said about Lady Vanya. I mean did you honestly think it a good idea to compare me to that witch?"

The smirk was back on his lips and Alina knew she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear. With a tinkling laugh, Legolas darted to the lake, a soft "If the shoe fits!!" floating behind him.

"Oh that is it!" she exclaimed and jumped in after him. "You are so dead, Legolas!"

Dripping wet and laughing their heads off, the duo arrived back at the palace early afternoon. The chase had lasted all morning and was rekindled once again on the way home towels and dry clothes long forgotten. Like the mother hen she was, Miluiel had marched them to the dining hall all the while lecturing Legolas about the dangers of a cold and damp human. They were deposited in front of a raging fire and plates of food were shoved into their laps. The two ate as solemnly as they could, nodding to Miluiel when appropriate, and exchanging mirth-filled glances. As soon as they finished their food, Miluiel sent Legolas away and dragged Alina back to her room where she was given a steaming bath, wrapped in a fluffy towel, and sent to bed for a nap with instructions that the elleth would come get her in a few hours to prepare for the festival.

Though excitement coursed through her at the thought of the impending festivities, exhaustion crept up and pulled her into a light slumber.

Before she knew it, Miluiel was opening the drapes and letting in the late afternoon sun gently waking her up. "Oh good, you're up, dear. Now come along, there's much to do and not a lot of time to do it. You know how the master hates to be delayed." Alina was shooed out of bed and settled in front of the vanity. The nap had left her feeling refreshed and she was pleased to see her eyes looked bright and alert in her reflection. They darted to the elleth behind her and watched in fascination as Miluiel styled her hair with such precision and grace, her hands darting through the golden strands like knitting needles. Her hair was gently pulled back, leaving only a few strategically placed strands to frame her face. Thin bronze and silver thread was woven into the intricate braids and everything was pulled into one loose braid that hung over her shoulder.

Her face was next. In all her time here, she had never known the elves to wear makeup, however, tonight seemed to be a special occasion. Fine gold powder was dusted on her upper eye lid and across her cheekbones making her face shine. Her eyelashes were darkened and smudged to create a sort of smokey eye effect that was far superior to anything Alina had managed to accomplish in her entire life. A light rouge was applied to bring her cheeks to life though Miluiel commented that with all the excitement she hardly needed it. When she was satisfied with her work, the elleth announced it was time for her to put on the dress. She stepped into the copper colored slippers that wrapped around her ankles and walked over to the elleth.

Commanding Alina to close her eyes, Miluiel rushed to the wardrobe and carefully extricated a long gown. She helped her into the garment, insisting Alina keep her eyes closed so as not to ruin the surprise. It took only a moment for the back to be secured and with a hint of excitement in her voice, Miluiel told her to open her eyes.

She was speechless. The dress was magnificent and rivaled any dress she'd seen around the castle. Layers of copper sleeves fell to the floor with tiny bronze and silver jewels in the shape of tiny leaves cascading down. Instead of sleeves, the material fanned out like a cape down around her arms and fell to meet the floor. It was a gorgeous outfit and she turned to Miluiel in awe. The elleth was smiling with glee. "You look fit to be royalty, my lady. Oh my! I almost forgot." She rushed to the vanity and found a bronze leaflet. It was a large pin that she quickly slipped into Alina's hair opposite the braid. It drew the whole look together and made her truly feel as if she was a princess. "Miluiel, I- I don't know what to say. It's absolutely beautiful! Oh, how can I ever thank you!!" She gave the elf a tight hug, careful not to disturb the dress or her hair.

They finished not a moment too soon, for just as Alina released Miluiel from her embrace, a sharp knock sounded on the door. The elleth rushed to open it and motioned for Alina to come with. Miluiel and the king were whispering quietly and she wondered at the subject of their conversation. Were they discussing her? Was the great king regretting his decision to take her to the ball? She couldn't help the traitorous thoughts that crept into her mind and suddenly she was incredibly nervous. With her heart beating loudly in her chest and downcast eyes, she carefully made her way over. All whispers ceased as she stepped into the soft light spilling in from the hall. Tentatively, Alina raised her eyes to Thranduil's face and all her doubts melted away. She couldn't help but smile at the obvious approval shining in his eyes as they locked their gazes.

His icy eyes were wide with wonder and they were fixed on her face in amazement. Normally hardened features were open and light, an expression reminiscent of a smile on his pale full lips.

A clearing of a throat drew them out of their reverie and, smiles still on their lips, they glanced over to the interruption. Miluiel stood against the door with her hands clasped in front of her. "I hate to interrupt," she said brightly, "but the festival is about to start and the people are anxious for their king... and his guest."

"She is right, of course," Thranduil said, turning his attention back to Alina. "I could stand here admiring the beauty before me all night, but there is a kingdom awaiting." His compliment brought a blush to her cheeks and she ducked her head before taking the arm they offered her. As they walked through the halls, silence shrouded them and Alina took the opportunity to admire the being beside her. His robes matched her dress splendidly. An outer robe of silver covered an elegant copper tunic underneath. Tiny leaves were sown into the hem and around the shoulders of his outfit. All in all, he looked incredibly handsome and she couldn't help but to remark so.

His eyes crinkled around the edges as a genuine smile lit the king's handsome face. "For a moment I was worried my splendor had rendered you speechless, my dear Caladwen," he answered in a light teasing voice. "But I thank you for the compliment, though your own beauty far outshines mine." She smiled at the compliment tilting her head in acknowledgement. "I must admit, Thranduil, I have never before seen you in such a jovial mood. Could it be you are actually excited for this coming festival?" A deep laugh echoed through the halls and she looked on in wonder as the king, not only smiled but laughed at her light dig. 

"And why should I not be in a jovial mood?" he responded when his laughter subsided. "I am going to celebrate another successful year in the company of my people with a beautiful woman," he pulled them to a stop and Alina realized just how close they were, "a beautiful woman, whose company I have come to value and enjoy more than anyone I've ever met." His voice was quiet yet deep and he reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, leaving his hand resting on her cheek. As he stepped closer, Alina was forced to tilt her head up to look into his eyes. "A woman who has somehow managed to break away the ice around my unfeeling heart and make it beat with hope once again." Alina felt a lump appear in her throat as joy coursed through her at his heartfelt words. There were millimeters separating them and as he spoke, his breath fanned her face. "Every day I have been increasingly grateful you stumbled into our lives, rather ungracefully I might add," he said with a small grin which she more than willingly returned. "You have become my dearest companion, Caladwen, and I do not wish to ever part with you." And with those soft spoken words, he closed the space between them pressing his lips firmly against hers.

It was a magical kiss, the best of her life and Alina felt her heart speed with happiness and excitement. As they broke apart, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him. He pulled her close with his hands behind her back. "Thranduil, I-" Alina began, but he cut her off with another sweet kiss. "I know, dear Caladwen. But we will talk later tonight. I think we have kept them waiting long enough, yes?" Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion but looking to her left she saw the large doors and her eyes widened with understanding. "The festival! Oh dear, I completely forgot." He chuckled softly before tucking her arm in his. "I will take that as a compliment, arwenamin," Thranduil joked with a mock bow. "Now, I believe there are a few elves eager to make your acquaintance."

And with a small nod to the elves who had just conveniently appeared, the heavy wooden doors were pushed open. Alina could hear the cheers of the people on the other side and she looked to Thranduil for reassurance. He smiled down at her with such confidence and joy, she knew she could take on the entire world. Taking a deep breath, she nodded to him and they walked out to the celebration.


	24. Chapter 24

As they descended the lofty stairs of the ballroom, Alina was astounded by the sheer number of people who had come to see their beloved king. The giant cavernous ballroom rivaled every mythical image she remembered from her childhood fairytales. Towering arching ceilings were covered in gold inlay and reflected the warm light from the rough crystal chandeliers that hung from them giving the room a bright sunny glow. The gold stretched down to the floor in thin columns. Much like the dining hall, glass windows enclosed the room and peering out a window, Alina saw the lights from the village below. It was evident that though there were hundreds if not thousands of people in the hall, most of the kingdom was celebrating on their own with only the glimmer of the palace lights in the distance.

Smiles shone all around her and for a moment Alina wondered why she was ever nervous. Joy, curiosity, and general awe were evident in all the faces that surrounded her. Like a gentle wave, elves bowed their heads and stepped to the side as Alina and Thranduil passed through the general throng. The lively music had ceased when the doors had been opened and only the hushed whispers of the crowd were heard as the couple made their way to other side of the room. Underneath a large stained glass window, now glowing crimson as the last rays of sun shone through, sat a long table covered in white linen upon an elevated stage. Legolas already stood in his place in front of it. As they reached it, he smiled cheekily at them both before bowing to Thranduil. The king nodded his head to his son before turning to her. In a whisper she had to lean to catch, he implored her to wait at the foot of the stairs, just for now. She willingly obliged, acknowledging him with a low bow, grateful to not have to face the crowd just yet. Gracefully, as if he had been doing it all his life, the king ascended the stairs and took his place by his son. With a sparkle in his eye, he glanced to Alina, a small smile tugging at his lips. Then raising his arms in a sign for them all to rise up, he addressed his kingdom in a rich strong voice:

"Cormamin lindua ele lle, melloneamin. Your bright and shining faces rise up to greet me and I feel your joy in my heart." He spoke in half elvish, half man and as Alina glanced discreetly around, she saw with surprise, a mix of both races in conference. It still continued to amaze her, how one man could rule so many people with such unity and justice. The sacrifices he must have made. Her heart ached with feeling for the elf before her as he commanded the attention of the entire room. "The time has come when once again, our night begins to lengthen as the sun bids an earlier farewell to our fields. Our crops turn from their emerald green of summer to the glowing amber of autumn and we find that harvest season is upon us. As summer goes, it is not a bitter parting for we know in depths of our mind that she will be back with her warmth and comfort. Let us tonight, honor the summer, as we honor our ancestors before us who chose this fertile and giving land that has favored us for many years. Now, we embrace autumn as we would an old friend, with love, respect, and gratitude. Melloneamin, my friends, tonight we celebrate!" And with that, a loud cheer rose up among the people and everyone turned to each other with joy and love on their faces. Minstrels started to play a festive tune and the music floated above them adding to the euphoric atmosphere.

With their attention no longer on him, Thranduil alighted the stairs and offered his hand to Alina who gladly took it. Together they stood next to Legolas observing the crowd. With what only could have been a touch of magik, circular tables appeared all throughout the hall and waiters and staff went around with goblets and decanters of wine. All the guests sat down and chatted happily, never missing a beat. Alina on the other hand couldn't help but stare in awe and wonder at the sight. "Thranduil, how?" she trailed off as she looked to the king on her left. With twinkling eyes, he smirked, "We elves have a few tricks up our sleeves, my dear. It is really just a simple enchantment I came across years ago that makes the staff's lives a little easier. Now come, let us enjoy the wine before Legolas drinks it all."

"I am right here!" a slightly peeved Legolas said, leaning around his father. "And could you two please keep the sentimentalism to a minimum. I'm liable to lose my appetite," he said with a pointed glance between the couple. With a start, Alina realized they had unconsciously leaned into each other and were only a few inches apart, their hands clasped together. Blushing, Alina went to pull her hand away, but was stopped by Thranduil's soft chuckle. "Someday, ionneg, someday."

Slowly various elves came up the steps to speak with their king. Some ended up being seated at the head table while most would say their bit then return to their tables below. Alina was politely introduced to each one as Thranduil's "esteemed guest".. While she had bristled at the term initially, she understood the reasoning and so she spent her time trying to commit the names and faces to memory. Most of the elves and elleths in attendance, she learned, were a part of the aristocracy in some way, whether prominent business owners or a sort of nobility. While some regarded her with caution, most were very open and charming, showering her in compliments and praise.

After the last couple had been introduced, the three made their way around the table and sat down in their respective places with Legolas and Alina on either side of Thranduil. Alina took a grateful sip of wine, her throat parched from all the talking she had done. "It's exhausting, isn't it?" a sympathetic voice spoke across from her. Startled, Alina looked up to meet a stunning pair of indigo eyes set in a petite face framed by raven black hair. Sifting through the faces in her head, she remembered her as the wife of Lord Durion, Thranduil's closest advisor. "Incredibly, my lady,"Alina sighed, returning the smile she offered. "Oh please," the lady said lightly, "call me Erudessa. I've never understood the need for such formalities, but I suppose that is what I get for falling in love with the king's advisor," she said with a tinkling laugh, casting a loving glance to her husband, who was in deep conversation with the king. Alina couldn't help but join in her laughter, amazed at how open and friendly the elleth was. "So how do you like the celebration so far? I imagine it's a bit overwhelming considering you've only been here a short time and you've already met a quarter of the kingdom." Alina could only smile and nod. It seemed Erudessa never stopped for a breath, though she seemed to do it unconsciously, as if there were too many thoughts in her head and she was afraid they wouldn't all make it out. But Alina was content to just listen, as she had talked enough in the last few hours to last her until next week. "I remember the first ball Durion dragged me to. I couldn't speak for a week. Well, I suppose it was really only a day, but it felt like ages. My mother knows the best apothecary in all of Middle earth and so I was in tip top shape in no time. I will have to send you some of her tonics and poultices. They really are lifesavers. I remember one time-" Her monologue was cut off by her husbands arm around her shoulder. Lord Durion was truly a handsome man. With auburn hair cut shorter than most elves and skin a tanned bronze, he had an exotic appearance that fascinated Alina making her wonder where he was from. "Has my dear wife bored you yet? Somedays I count how long she can talk before she needs to stop to take a breath. I think there was a personal record yesterday," he teased lightly with a cheeky grin towards Erudessa who looked a bit sheepish. "I'm very sorry, Lady Alina, sometimes I just get talking and talking and I forget to stop. But really, Durion," she exclaimed turning to her husband, "you mean you are actually just sitting there counting? No wonder you never remember what I say!" Though she scolded him, a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and Alina doubted the pair could ever truly be angry with each other. She watched happily as the couple burst into a fit of laughter.

"They're quite entertaining, are they not?" a soft voice whispered in her ear. With a grin still on her face, she turned to Thranduil. "They are so obviously in love. Have they been together long?"

"About a thousand years or so, I would think." Alina couldn't help but gasp at the news. One would guess they had been married perhaps a week at the love that was still so evident. She wondered if all elven relationships were like that. Will our relationship be so heartwarming? she thought to herself. Glancing to Thranduil, she noticed he was watching her face intently. "I sincerely hope so," he said gazing at her. Her eyes widened in shock as he answered her internal question. With a small grin, he stroked her cheek with his knuckles. "Do not worry, Caladwen. I am not a mind reader. Your eyes and your face are quite expressive, though I don't think you even realize you are doing anything. I think that is why I am so able to trust you. I've never once seen any anger or malice in your eyes." Alina's face softened at his admission and she smiled at him, willing him to see the love and admiration she felt for him. His smile in return warmed her heart.

Their heartfelt conversation was briefly interrupted as servants came to bring food out to the tables. In a matter of minutes, every table was overflowing with food and drink, but no one dared take a bite until the king raised in glass in a short toast to everyone there: "A toast, to everyone gathered here tonight for all your hard work and dedication." A cheer rose up and everyone drank deeply before digging in to the feast before them.

When the meal was finished, the band began to lightly play as the servers removed the food and plates. A large space was cleared in front of the king's platform and as the music grew louder, a group of young elves made their way to the middle of floor. The music changed to an eerie, haunting melody and the lights dimmed, focusing on the assembled dancers.

An enchanting show followed, portraying a condensed summary of the elven history, aiding only by dancing, music, and light effects. It was absolutely marvelous, the best performance Alina had ever seen and she was completely enraptured throughout the entire thing. When they finished, the young dancers, bowed to their audience and filed to the stage to meet the king. Thranduil was incredibly courteous, thanking each of them and showering them in compliments. Smiles shone all around them and their laughter was infectious as they left.

Once the dance floor was once again cleared, the minstrels started up a cheery tune and couples made their way to the floor for a merry, light-footed dance. Erudessa and Durion had left to join the festivities and Thranduil took her hand leading her down the stairs where they mingled with the crowd. The king was deep in conversation with a group of men. They spoke elvish and Alina could only make out about every other word. As she glanced around, she saw a group of young elves and elleths dancing in a small circle. Curious she approached them. One of the twirling elves stopped abruptly as he spotted her. Quickly catching the attention of his group of friends, they all turned and bowed as she reached them. Judging from the varying heights they were all ages but the young boy who had first saw her was the tallest and apparently the leader of the small group. He was the first to speak and did so with such formality she wondered if he was used to meeting with some of the more elite members of the elven society. "Lady Alina, we are honored by your presence." "And I by yours. But please call me Alina. I think it's much friendlier don't you?" she questioned, crouching down so she was eye level with them all. The group hesitantly nodded their heads in response before looking back down at their shoes. "I'm afraid I'm at a bit of a disadvantage. You all seem to know my name, but I don't seem to know yours." This caught their attention and they all stood a little straighter as they introduced themselves one by one, six in total. As it turned out, the leader was a young man named Adamar, Lord Durion's son. He shared his father's complexion and his mother's bright eyes. No doubt he would be quite the ladies' man in his time.

After they had all introduced themselves, an awkward silence fell upon the group. Not one for awkward silences, Alina quickly spoke up. "I noticed you were dancing quite beautifully before. I wonder, could you perhaps teach me some of the steps? I wouldn't want to be the only one here who doesn't know how to dance!"

"Oh, but you wouldn't," Adamar said in protest, eager to displace the beautiful lady's insecurities. "We were just teaching Seirye. She's not very good." He whispered the last part in her ear and Alina tried her very best to suppress a grin as the young elleth in question spoke up. "I heard that, Adamar. And I am a good dancer," she insisted looking to Alina. "I just don't know all the steps," she admitted in a hushed tone. "I am sure you will be the best dancer of all of us once you learn, Seirye. Would you mind if I learned with you?" The young one's face lit up and she moved over to make a space for Alina. "You can stand by me," she said shyly.

So for the next few songs, Alina practiced the steps with the young children. She found them to be very patient teachers and marveled at how quickly both she and Seirye picked up the moves.

About the fourth song, the children stopped abruptly and fell into deep bows. Alina who had been concentrating on her steps, looked up in confusion only to meet the gleaming eyes of the king. "You may stand, young ones." As they rose, he looked down at them with a broad smile. "Thank you very much for helping Lady Alina learn to dance. Do you think she's ready to dance out there?" he questioned, gesturing to the whirling couples. Alina felt her face pale. It was one thing to dance out of the way with the children, but an entirely different debacle to do so with other elves who had been practicing for years. Ever the leader, Adamar spoke first. "Alina is the best dancer of us all," he stated in a matter of fact tone, as if Thranduil had asked a ridiculous question. "He's right," young Seirye said quietly. "She dances beautifully." With raised brows, barely suppressing his mirth, Thranduil turned to Alina. "It seems the verdict is unanimous, my lady. What do you say, may I have this dance?" Alina felt her cheeks flush as the children gathered around her skirts, voicing their encouragement.

"I don't know if I can live up to their high praise, my lord, but I can certainly try, at least for one dance." His face lit up with delight, and for a moment, Alina almost forgot the ball of nerves that sat in the pit of her stomach...almost. Taking her hand, he led her to the dance floor. The twirling couples parted as they approached and some stopped dancing altogether, but Thranduil was having none of that. "Please, continue. Don't stop on our account," he assured them with a grin. They hesitantly started again, giving the new couple a wide berth. Taking her hand in his, the king led her around the dance floor, slowly at first as Alina learned the steps and then at a faster pace once she caught on. It was like she was floating. Never before had she felt so graceful, so elegant and Alina marveled in the feeling.

Just as she truly learned the steps, the song finished and a new one began. It was a much slower song and glancing around, Alina saw couples pull each other close and sway to the gentle music. Remembering her musings of only one dance, Thranduil reluctantly led them away from the dance floor, but Alina stopped him. With a slight blush, she hesitantly looked up at him through her long lashes. "One more dance couldn't hurt, my lord." The grin that spread across Thranduil's face wiped all of her doubts away and she felt her heart beat with joy as he pulled her close, one arm around her waist the other clasping her hand to his chest. They were lost in each other's eyes barely paying any attention to the music. Too soon, the music faded away and another lively song began. Thranduil had just grabbed her hand when Legolas tapped him on the shoulder. "My lord," he said with a cheeky grin, "you can't keep the most admired woman here all to yourself. May I steal her away for a dance?"

Thranduil looked to her in question and Alina could see the displeasure in his furrowed brow. Reaching up to smooth it out, she smiled at him. "It's alright. Just one dance with Legolas and then I'm all yours." Though the tension on his face eased, his eyes remained stormy as he snagged the hand cradling his cheek and placed a soft kiss on the palm. "One dance," he instructed looked to Legolas. The younger elf's grin never left his face but he bowed his head in acknowledgement.

Taking her hands, he led her about the dance floor in a peppy quadrille. "My father seems quite enamored with you, Alina," Legolas said with a smirk as she blushed. "I wouldn't go that far," she responded shyly refusing to meet his gaze. "Oh, no. It is the truth. He's never even shown a remote interest in anyone apart from my mother." Alina's brows furrowed at the mention of the elleth. It was the one area of history that no one seemed to wish to talk about and she couldn't help the little inkling of worry that formed in the back of her mind. Seeing Legolas's usually cheery face ridden with guilt and concern, she put on a forced smile. "I suppose I'll have to take that as a compliment then," she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Legolas seemed to buy it because the grin was once again back on his face. "As it was meant to be," he responded before whirling her around. Looking past them, Alina's gaze was drawn to icy grey eyes that surveyed them from the table. She sent a genuine smile in that direction and breathed a sigh of relief when she received one in return.

As the song finished, Thranduil stood up at his throne and the music faded. Attendants rushed about him, carrying various objects and leading an aged elf up the stage. Moments passed and Alina looked on in confusion. The tall elderly elf with long hair turned silver with age turned to address the crowd. He spoke in the lilting melody of the elven language though it had a different more cryptic tone. Legolas leaned down to whisper in her ear. "He's speaking Quenderin - the first tongue of the elvish people. The night comes closer, prepare the way. Just as the fruits of harvest fade, all shall pass in time. Yet we shall never forget until the earth calls the last of its brethren home." Alina nodded, grateful for the explanation. She watched in rapture as Thranduil gingerly removed his crown of green leaves and berries and the elder replaced it with a crown of sharp twigs and autumn leaves. The great king bowed his head as silence enveloped the room. Seeing the rest of the company do the same, she quickly followed suit. Their reverie only lasted a short while before Thranduil raised his hands and commanded something in elvish. Cheers broke out among the people, cups were refilled with the sweet wine, and the celebration began once again.

Amidst the flurry of festivities, Legolas and Alina made their way to Thranduil as he descended the stairs. The wine was flowing freely and she could see the effects on some of the citizens. It was quite a sight to see the normally composed elves professing their profound feelings from each other and she couldn't help but giggle. Thranduil seemed to read her thoughts for he looked around him in bemusement before taking her hand. "Come," he said. "The night is not yet over. Every year, I visit a different part of the kingdom on harvest night to celebrate with the people there. Alexander is waiting." With a grin, she looped her arm through his and led him lead her away. As they reached the doors, she saw the children off to the right. Placing her hand on his sleeve to stop him, she turned to Thranduil. "I have one thing to do before we leave. I'll be right back. I promise." And with that she turned to say her goodbyes to the children, but not before seeing the wince on his face. Turning back to face him, she noticed the sadness that twinged his eyes. "Thranduil, my lord, what's wrong?" He seemed to not even notice his own feelings as a look of confusion passed across his face. "Just now, you...winced. Are you in pain?"

Realization dawned clear and he stopped her roaming hands that were searching for any injuries. "I am perfectly alright, dear Caladwen. It is just those words, 'I promise,' they hold many memories." Alina frowned as she saw the distant look in his eye. "But that is for another time," he mused, cutting off any inquiries. "Go, say goodbye to the children, and then we will be on our way." Still not satisfied with his answer, but knowing she would get no farther at the moment, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips before rushing over to the children.

"Alina!" they cried as she approached. "You're back!"

"Of course, I'm back," she said as they wrapped her in a hug. "I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to my favorite dance instructors. You must come and see me soon, alright?" They all nodded their heads eagerly gripping her tightly. When they released her, she noticed Adamar standing just to her right with his hand outstretched. With the most solemn look she could muster, she firmly shook his hand. "It was a pleasure to have met you, Lady Alina."

"The pleasure was all mine, Adamar," she said in an equally sincere tone. Unable to resist, just as she turned to leave, she ruffled his hair, leaving it a bit disheveled. His cheeks turned bright pink, but as she looked back, she caught the ghost of a smile that touched his lips. Reaching Thranduil, she grabbed his hand and led his out the door. He seemed surprised at the abruptness, but let her lead him outside and down the path. It wasn't until they had been walking for a few minutes did he bring them to a halt. Pulling her close, he gazed down into her grey eyes that reflected the stars above. As he leaned down, Alina felt his cool breath brush her face. "My love," he whispered. Her heart beat wildly at the endearment and she felt her cheeks warm. "You went the wrong way," he said with a quiet chuckle before capturing her lips in an aggressive kiss. At first Alina was too shocked at the information he just gave her to respond, but soon she was lost in the passion of the embrace and hungrily kissed him back.

Thranduil was the first to reluctantly break the kiss, his eyes stormy with emotions and his breath fanning her face. They were both breathing hard and Alina couldn't disguise the disappointment she felt. The king couldn't help but chuckle at her expression. "Believe me, Caladwen. I am just as disappointed, but there is an entire village waiting for us." With pouting lips, Alina let out a sigh. "You are right, my lord."

"As I always am," he said with a teasing smirk. He leaned down for one last kiss before leading them in the correct direction of the stables.


	25. Chapter 25

A very impatient elk greeted them as they entered the stables whistling insistently until Alina approached and gave him a loving hug. "I missed you, Alexander. Have you been behaving?" she asked as he nosed her shoulder. A soft whistle was his reply and he looked at her reprovingly. She let out a soft chuckle at the look. "Of course. What a silly question! I'm sure you are a model elk!" Alina thought she heard a very unkinglike snort of laughter but when she looked up, the king stood as stoic as ever, watching them with cool indifference. Pursing her lips, she analyzed his face until she saw his lips twitching against a smirk. Smiling to herself, she announced they had better be going. Nodding in agreement, Thranduil picked her up and set her gently on the majestic elk. He led Alexander out of the stable before mounting, and with a soft chirrup, they were on their way.

The journey was not long and soon Alina noticed the trees thinning and the forest lightening. Peering around Thranduil, she saw Alexander's ears prick forward and soon the sound of music and laughter floated to her own ears. Though she was sure the townspeople were lovely, a knot of apprehension settling in the pit of her stomach and she gripped her king tighter, leaning her head on his back to inhale his calming scent. A warm hand encased hers and she felt his thumb stroke the back in reassurance. The sounds of celebration grew louder and looking up, she caught the wide eyes of a young elf. Just as soon as she saw them they were gone, no doubt running ahead to alert those gathered there. Taking a deep breath, Alina sat up straight gathering all the courage she had. As the road widened and became paved, Thranduil pulled Alexander to a halt and unraveled the clinging human.

"We'll walk the rest of the way. Do not worry, Caladwen. You will be perfect," he reassured her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. With a deep sigh, Alina nodded and sent him a quiet "thanks." Arm in arm with Alexander calmly trailing behind them, the couple made their way to the edge of the wood where a horde of people waited, necks craning to see their beloved king and his "guest". When they reached them, they were greeted by an elf with dark flowing hair and a simple green tunic. "Welcome to our home, my lord. We are honored to have you this eve." He swept into a deep bow and the rest of the crowd followed suit. Thranduil greeted him similarly and introduced Alina to the people. The glow of lanterns bathed everyone in a soft light and Alina could see the excitement and uncontainable joy in the eyes of everyone there.

After addressing everyone, Thranduil was ushered to a small platform in the middle of the town square where he gave a speech similar to the one back at the palace. Once everyone had said their piece to the king and Alina had been introduced to just about every being in attendance, they mingled among the people, dancing and laughing until well past midnight. Eventually, the crowd started to thin until just a few people remained swaying to the gentle music.

Alina was off to the side, chatting quietly with a group of elleths when Thranduil found her. Sweeping a bow to the party, he addressed them in elvish. It must have been something quite beguiling because the women blushed and tittered among themselves. Seeing this, Alina looked to Thranduil, an eyebrow raised in suspicion, but he only sent her a discreet wink. "Come, my lady, the evening is drawing to an end and you must be tired." Alina nodded and took his proffered arm, glancing back at the collective sigh that emanated from behind her. Perhaps it was the wine or the magic of the evening, but it seemed that the elleths had turned into lovestruck school girls over the king. Once they were out of earshot, she couldn't help but remark on the phenomenon. "Do you have that effect on all the elleths, my lord?" she teased, a smile making its way to her face. He looked at her sharply, perhaps to see if she was upset, but seeing the smile quickly relaxed and rested his hand on hers, caressing it. "It would seem that way, but I can think of one woman who was quite resilient to my charms," Thranduil said lightly.

"And who would that be?" Alina asked, a hint of jealousy tugging at her mind at the admiration she heard in his voice. They had reached a small cottage near the edge of the town and the only sound around them was the chirping of crickets and a rushing stream nearby. Thranduil pulled them to a stop holding her hands against his chest. A smirk lit his face as he gazed down at her. "Is that jealousy I hear, Caladwen?" A blush tinted her cheeks as he guessed her thoughts and she looked down so he couldn't see the annoyance in her eyes. He took a step closer and his heavenly scent invaded her nose, clouding her brain. With a finger under her chin, he lifted her face and leaned down, his breath fanning her. "I was speaking of you, melamin." If her face was flushed before, it was a lovely shade of red now as embarrassment skittered across her features. A whispered "oh" was all she could say and his chest rumbled with laughter. "There is no need for embarrassment. I am quite flattered really. It is not everyday a beautiful woman is jealous because of me." Alina couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped. Looking up at him, she saw he was not joking. "You have got to be kidding, my lord. You realize that the entire single elleth population is in love with you, don't you?" At his confused looked, she let out an exasperated sigh. "For someone so...you, you can be completely oblivious sometimes. And I mean that in the most endearing way possible," she added quickly with a small smile. "Next time you are out and about, just pay attention. You'll see it I'm sure."

He raised her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the top, before pulling her closer. "How can I pay attention to anything else when I have the most breathtaking woman by my side?" A smile lit her face and she felt her cheeks coloring at the compliment. Alina freed her hands and laced them behind his neck. Standing on her tippy toes, she tilted her face up and captured his lips in a lingering, affectionate kiss. He stood stock still, stunned as if he'd never had anyone kiss him before. It didn't take long to snap out of his reverie and Alina smiled into the kiss as he responded eagerly. Breaking apart, their foreheads touching, Alina closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. They stood like that for a minute just reveling in each other's presence.

Once her mind started to clear, Alina remembered all the questions that were swirling there. "Is there a place we can sit and talk?" she murmured, reluctant to break the reverie. Thranduil remained silent, simply nodding before taking her arm and leading her behind the stone cottage. In the middle of the small flower garden, a blanket had been thoughtfully laid on the ground with pillows and extra throws to ward off the chill in the air. Laying down, a pillow propped behind her head, Alina gazed at the twinkling stars above them marveling at their beauty. Thranduil took the spot next to her, tucking her under his arm. It was a wonderfully intimate feeling and Alina turned so she could see his face, his eyes already watching her. Reaching out, she traced the patterns of the robe across his chest, speaking softly. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Thranduil. It was extraordinary to meet the people of your kingdom. They absolutely adore you, you know?" His only response was a hum of approval capturing her roaming hand, placing a soft kiss on her fingertips before holding it against his beating heart. Sighing contentedly, she turned her face to the stars.

"Have you always wanted to be king?" she questioned. He looked down at her, surprise knitting his brows. "I never had a choice. It was just my destiny - one I had prepared for since birth. I never knew any different and I suppose I never thought of doing anything else. Could you really see me as a minstrel or a baker?" he jested, eyes sparkling. The thought of him covered head to toe in flour or plucking aggressively at the strings of a lyre was enough to make her laugh out loud and she snuggled closer, placing a light kiss on his cheek. "I could never wish you any different."

"Nor I you, Caladwen."

A streak of light caught her attention and she sat up, turned to Thranduil in excitement. "A shooting star! Make a wish!" Looking into his eyes, now twinged with sadness, she knew they had wished for the same thing. She was human. He'd live a hundred lifetimes and she'd be long gone. "What are we going to do?" she choked out, tears pricking her eyes. Though his pain was evident, he pulled her close and tucked her under his chin. "We will find a way, melamin. We will find a way. Now come, let us not worry about the future when the present is so enjoyable." Still not convinced, she nodded anyway and tried to push all negative thoughts out of her head. Placing her head on his firm chest, she let his steady breathing wash away her doubts and lull her to sleep.

*************************************************

Light snuck under her eyelids and she snuggled into her pillow trying to get away. And then her pillow laughed. Alina's face scrunched in confusion. Since when did pillows laugh, or breathe for that matter. Snapping her eyes open, and then blinking rapidly against the bright light, she looked around her in confusion. That is, until she saw the sparkling grey eyes of her 'pillow'.

"Thranduil!" she exclaimed. "What's so funny?"

"You, melamin. I've never known anyone quite like you," he whispered huskily, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss that left her breathless. Huffing at his smirk, she pulled back the covers and got up, conscious of his eyes on her every move. Sometime in the night, he had moved them into the cottage. Her cheeks burned at the thought that they had spent the night wrapped around each other, but she had to admit it was the best night's sleep she'd had in awhile..

Taking a minute to take in her surroundings, Alina was not surprised that they were nothing short of perfect. The walls were whitewashed and clean and the wispy curtains billowed in the early morning breeze. Ducking into the adjoining bathroom, Alina splashed some water on her face, reveling in the fresh feeling. Towel in hand, she stood against the doorframe, speaking to Thranduil who was still lounging in the bed. Sometime during the night, he had discarded the heavy outer robe and now his tunic was unbuttoned halfway leaving his muscular chest on proud display. Alina swallowing against the lump in her throat ignoring his mischievous smirk. "What's on the agenda for today?" she questioned, trying to get her mind off the tantalizing sight. He shifted, standing up and walking towards her. It was all she could do to keep her eyes from drifting below his face. And the impish creature knew exactly what he was doing to her, if the gleam in his eyes was anything to go by. He stopped directly in front of her, his body close enough she could feel the heat radiating from it. Gulping she tilted her head back to look at him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear in a raspy voice, "We have the rest of the day to ourselves."


	26. Chapter 26

"We have the rest of the day to ourselves."

Pulling her close, he captured her lips in a possessive kiss. She was pressed against the door frame, his body wedged between her legs. Waves of desire rolled off them both and Alina couldn't help the moan of pleasure that escaped as he trailed kisses down her neck, sucking gently below her ear. She knotted her hands in his silky hair, the towel long forgotten. A sharp knocking sound echoed through the room and Alina felt his chest rumble as he growled his displeasure. Panting, she pulled his face to hers for one last hungry kiss.

 

"You should really get that," she breathed out their foreheads touching. Closing his eyes he let out a defeated sigh, his cool breath washing over her face. Nodding, he quickly buttoned up his shirt, stalking to the door a storm in his eyes. Alina sagged against the wall, a small smile on her face in knowing she was the one who put that storm there.

Thankfully this bathroom was equipped with a steady stream of water flowing over a jutted out rock forming a natural "showerhead". While Thranduil talked to the intruder, Alina quickly stripped off her dress and jumped in for a soothing shower. The warm water washed away all the lingering exhaustion and left her skin clean and fresh. Toweling off, she heard a raised voice and moved nearer the door listening intently. "I will not stand for it!" a cold voice, she knew as Thranduil's rang out and she shuddered in sympathy for the poor man who had to bear his anger. "Find that vile creature immediately and bring it to the dungeons. I'll deal with it myself."

There was a resounding slam as the man was dismissed and Alina scrambled to cover herself as the bathroom door was flung open not two seconds later. "Thranduil!" she exclaimed, chastising the stoney faced elf who had burst through. The king's eyes missed nothing, taking in the small towel that barely covered her body, and she thought she saw a look of admiration cross his face but as soon as it appeared it was gone replaced by a chilling mask. Alina knew that disguise. It was the one she had become all too familiar with when she had first arrived and had just recently managed to break through.

Reaching out, she placed a comforting hand on his arm, but he only stared at it a moment before stepping back. Frowning, Alina looked away shielding her face behind a curtain of hair so he wouldn't see the hurt that shown there. "We're leaving," his hard voice said solemnly. Jerking her head up in surprise, she saw he was no longer looking at or even facing her and instead had moved out the bathroom door and was making a move to leave altogether. "I thought we had all day?" Alina questioned trying to keep the disappointment, worry, and rejection she felt out of her voice. As soon as she saw the regret that flickered through his darted glance, she knew she had failed.

He heaved a heavy sigh before responding in a softer tone. "A matter of great urgency has come up and I am needed back at the caves. Please, Caladwen," he implored, his eyes almost begging. Not able to stand that particular look, she digressed. "Alright, alright. Amin lava." Under different circumstances, she would have laughed her heart out at the shocked expression on his face at her use of elvish. But as it was, she merely quirked an eyebrow and replied cheekily. "What can I say? I have wonderful teachers." That almost earned her a smile before the mask was back. "There are extra clothes in a basket under the bed. Change and meet me outside. Alexander is waiting." Nodding solemnly she waited until he had shut the door behind him before scurrying about to get ready.

The ride back to the palace passed in silence. Alina could feel the tension radiating off the elvenking, but she was unsure how to help. It took everything in her not to ask about the "vile creature". She knew Thranduil would tell her in due time, but she wished he trusted her enough to tell her now. Thinking back on the stories he had told her, she wondered if it had anything to do with the darkness. Maybe it was coming back, but as soon as she had the thought, she shook it out of her head. Thranduil had sworn the ring was destroyed and with it all traces of the darkness. Still, she knew in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong.

As soon as they entered the gates, it seemed the place was in an uproar. It was the most unorganized chaos Alina had ever seen from the elves and it did nothing to settle her fears. While some elves were flurrying about taking down decorations from the night before, others were yelling orders to guards and soldiers only adding to the din. When they reached the doors, Miluiel came rushing out and practically dragged Alina off the elk and into the caverns not even giving her a chance to look back at her king. "Miluiel, slow down. Where are we going?" Alina yelled to be heard over the racket that echoed through the halls. But she received no reply. Sick of being ignored, she wrenched her arm from its vice-like grip and screeched to a halt, arms folded in anger. Realizing there was no longer a human attached to her, the elleth spun around and raised her eyebrows. "Well?" Alina asked expectantly. "I'm sorry, my lady. I was given strict orders to take you directly to your room as soon as you arrived." For her part, the maid did look a little sheepish, but Alina wasn't to be dissuaded. "Alright, fine. I'll accept that." Miluiel's face visibly relaxed, but Alina wasn't done. "But only if you tell me why." The elleth looked away. "I am afraid I can't do that. I have-"

"Strict orders," Alina finished for her impatiently. "Yes, yes. I get that. Why won't anyone tell me what the bloody hell is happening?" She exclaimed throwing up her hands in exasperation. Turning away from the elf, she headed on her own route away from her room. "My lady, where are you going?" a desperate Miliuel called, scurrying to catch up with her. "Well, I'm not going to spend all day cooped up in my room. I'm starving and I haven't eaten a thing all day. Now I'm going to go to the kitchen and then hole myself up in the library until Thranduil deems me worthy enough of his presence and answers. Is that alright? Or should I take it up with the great king himself?"

The elleth looked shocked at the conviction in the young woman's voice and slowly nodded her head. "I'm sure you'll be just as safe in the library, my lady," she acquiesced, "though I wouldn't recommend going to the kitchen. It's quite in shambles after the celebration last night and Cook has threatened to fire anyone who even sets foot in there. I will see you to the library and then come back with a food tray." With a sigh Alina nodded her head and followed after her. "Miluiel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just, well, the king has been driving me mad ever since he got that message this morning. But that's not your fault and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." But Miluiel wouldn't hear of it and brushed off her apology stating that she would have done the same thing in her position.

 

Miluiel had just left to rustle up some food for her and Alina was settled down into a chair by the window with a book on the battle of Dale. She had just finished the first chapter when a commotion outside the door caught her attention. Warily peeking out, she saw guards rushing past shouting orders in elvish as they went. Pulling the door open wider, she had just stepped her foot out when she heard her name being called from behind her. Spinning around, she saw no one and all was silent except for the ruckus in the hall. Walking to the window, she listened carefully and soon enough, a small voice called her name again but this time from outside. Looking out, she caught a glimpse of curly hair near the edge of the woods. "Seldimira," Alina called in shock, recognizing the black curls anywhere. The little girl turned her face to the window and Alina gasped at the tears that ran down it. "Seldimira, stay right there. I'll be right out!" Alina called, scrambling down the steps and to the large doors that led outside. Heaving one open, she almost cried in desperation when the girl was nowhere in sight. She ran closer to the treeline, calling out "Seldimira" all the while. She heard her name from within the trees and looking around, saw a small path leading deeper into the woods. With no thoughts other than the safety of the sweet child, she dashed in following the sound of a tearful voice.

Eventually the woods grew darker and the path more winding, but she persevered on, listening for a soft voice. Just as the reality of the situation sunk in, Alina saw a small form on the path up ahead and dashed to it, tears of joy running down her face. "Seldimira, honey, is that you?" Reaching the huddled form, she enveloped the innocent child in a tight hug. "Alina?" Seldimira asked tearfully, water pooled in her big cerulean eyes. "Alina, you shouldn't have followed me," her voice trembled. "Sweetheart, of course I followed you. I was worried. Are you hurt? What are you doing out here anyways?"

"I-" but she was cut off by an evil laugh. Whipping around, the child still clutched to her chest Alina searched for its source only to be met with dark trees. "Who are you?" she called out, willing her voice steady though her heart was beating a mile a minute. She was only met with more laughter that grated on her nerves and caused the hair on her arms to stand on end. "Who are you and what do you want?" Alina asked again, cursing herself at the tremble she heard. Seldimira whimpered below her and she quickly kissed the girl's head before kneeling, keeping Seldimira close. "It'll be alright, kiddo," she said, forcing a confident smile.

"Well, well, well, isn't that sweet? The human making false promises." A feminine voice spoke from behind her, spitting the word human as if it was poison. Spinning around, Alina came face to face with the one creature she thought she'd never see again.

"Lady Vanya?"


	27. Chapter 27

"Lady Vanya?"

Alina stood up quickly, shielding Seldimira behind her. Turning, she looked at the figure in disbelief. Beneath the dark hood, she could see the familiar sharp and ethereal features and wondered why on the earth the elleth was back. A gleam of silver caught her attention and she drew in a quick breath as she saw the long dagger in the elleth's hand. Seeing the look of horror on Alina's face, a sinister smirk crept across Vanya's features. She held the blade up admiring the glinting metal. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" her melodic voice intoned sardonically. "Would you like a closer look?" Not bothering with a response, the elleth swooped upon Alina, her face merely inches away.

Alina could feel the cool metal under her chin and she swallowed nervously as she stared back into the chilling green eyes. "What - nothing to say?" Lady Vanya gritted out wryly. When Alina said nothing, she tilted her head to the side, frowning. "Oh come now. I was really hoping for some of that fabled human heroism - or is it stupidity? I could kill you right now, you know." At Alina's shocked look, she let out a soft cackle and pressed the blade just a bit harder breaking skin. Alina drew in a sharp breath through her teeth at the prickle of pain. She truly feared for her life and Seldimira's.

Vanya's eyes flickered down to the drop of crimson as it trailed its way down her neck. With a sickly sweet smile, she stepped back taking the dagger with her. Alina breathed a sigh of relief and watched warily as the elleth wiped the blade on her cloak. "I needed you to stay, to take me seriously, but," Vanya broke off, staring directly into Alina's eyes. "As convenient as it would be, I would never kill you. Thranduil would hate me if I did and I cannot have that." Alina's eyes widened in realization. "That's what this is all about? You're jealous?"

"Oh, I wouldn't think of it as jealousy. More like restoring the natural order. Thranduil belongs to me. You're just an unfortunate distraction but you'll be gone soon enough." Alina couldn't believe her ears. The elleth had gone crazy. She honestly thought Thranduil would willingly be with her even after he had thrown her out, after he had rejected her. She couldn't help but scoff at the elleth's delusions  
"He'll never choose you, Vanya and he'll certainly never love you," Alina stated cautiously, hoping to impart some sense on the creature. But Lady Vanya's smirk only deepened and she looked at Alina in scorn. "And you think he'll love you? A human?" Seeing the uncertainty on her face, the elleth just laughed and continued on. "I'm after his power not his love. And I'm not desperate. Why would I chase something that doesn't exist?" At Alina's look of confusion, she laughed even harder, a tear streaming down her cheek in her mirth. Wiping it away, she regained some piose before looking at Alina again. "You poor uninformed little human. I almost feel bad for you." Alina quirked an eyebrow at her before turning to pick up Seldimira who was still cowered behind her. Settling her on a hip with her face in her neck, she turned back to the elleth. Gaining some composure, she spoke smoothly, backing away slowly as she did so. "I think we are quite done here, Vanya. Thranduil will be furious once he finds out about this. You know that right?" Shock crossed the elleth's features as if she hadn't quite thought out her plan all the way but it was soon replaced with anger and Alina hastened her pace as Vanya dove for her dagger outstretched. Whipping around, her body hunched to shield Seldimira, she scrunched her eyes shut waiting for the pain to come. But it never did.

Hysterical screaming filled her ears and Alina snapped open her eyes checking on Seldimira. "Are you alright?" Alina whispered, breathing a sigh of relief when the shaking elleth nodded. Setting her down with instructions not to move, Alina carefully turned around, a gasp of shock escaping at what she saw. Soldiers from the palace had Vanya contained, two on either side and the elleth was kicking and screaming in fury. One soldier approached the duo, taking off his helmet revealing his streaming dark hair. "Are you unharmed, Lady Alina?" he asked in concern. Still in shock, Alina could only stare. It was Seldimira who spoke up. "We're alright," she whispered. "Thank you for catching the evil lady. She's not very nice." The soldier simply smiled and nodded, turning back to Alina. "Hiril vuin, my name is Arphenion. I will guide you back to the palace. The king will be anxious to see you." Bending down, he whispered in Seldimira's ear before sweeping her up over his head, seating her on his shoulders. She erupted in giggles and gripped his hair like reins as they started off down the path.

They had made it a good fifteen feet when Vanya hysterical screams morphed into words giving them all pause. "Elves only love once!! He won't ever love you, edan! You're only here because of her!" Arphenion turned sharply, anger pinching his eyebrows. "Dina!" he shouted and immediately the soldiers holding the elleth clamped hands over her mouth, dragging her kicking and screaming into the woods. Alina watched, eyes wide until they were no longer visible. Looking away, she found Arphenion looking at her warily, but he said nothing.

"What did she mean by that?" Alina questioned once they started walking again. Arphenion shifted slightly, before answering in a hushed voice, looking straight ahead, "It is only the delusions of a scorned woman, hiril vuin. I would not worry. Bitterness has transformed her into a spiteful creature."

"So it's not true then? And please, call me Alina," she encouraged the elf beside her. He looked uneasy at her request but nodded his head in acquiescence before addressing her question. "It's not true nor is it false. As I'm sure you know, for elves marriage is a sincere and serious ceremony only carried out by individuals who are truly in love. And it is like an indelible mark on the soul, binding and permanent. When a spouse dies or departs, there is always the hope of re-embodiment but most often those left behind suffer greatly and follow after their loved ones. I suppose there is always a possibility of a second love, though it is highly unlikely." By now, they had reached the edge of the woods and Arphenion set Seldimira on the ground, keeping a tight hold of her hand. Alina looked to see a gleam of blonde-white hair flash by the library window before the door below burst open and a horde of people raced in their direction.

As guards rushed to them and pandemonium ensued, Arphenion turned to her a solemn and urgent look in his eyes. "That does not mean there is no love left, Alina." She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the vice-like grip that enclosed her. "My lady, we were so worried! Are you alright?" Twisting to see her attacker, she was surprised to see Miluiel clinging to her like a mother to a long-lost child. "Miluiel, I'm so glad to see you!" Alina exclaimed, hugging her back.

Holding her at arm's length, the elleth gave her the once-over before finally letting go. "Are you alright, dear? I feel terrible. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left you. I was gone for just a minute and when I got back..." the elleth trailed off, her eyes full of emotion. Alina placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine, Miluiel. It's not your fault at all. Please don't worry."

The elleth looked unsure but nodded anyway pulling Alina's arm through her own, patting her hand like a worried mother. "Well, it is over now and that vile creature will be taken care of appropriately. Let's get you cleaned up and changed. You must be exhausted after your busy day." And with a quick goodbye to Seldimira and a promise from Arphenion to look after her, Alina let herself be led away into the comforting confines of the palace.


	28. Chapter 28

As they walked through the grand hallways, Alina let Miluiel lead, still reeling from the events just moments before. Miluiel had explained that the king had important business to attend to that could not wait, however, her safety was paramount and he would be up to see her as soon as he could. Alina tried to stamp down the sadness that was creeping into her heart knowing it was to be expected. She was in love with a king after all. Melancholy set in by the time they were stopped on a stairwell by a palace worker who had questions for Miluiel. The elleth sat Alina on a nearby chair before turning away to address the frazzled looking attendant. Turning her attention away from the chatter, Alina took her surroundings marveling at the beauty that surrounded her. A flash of silver caught her eye and she jumped up. Though it was just a glimpse at the end of the hall, she'd recognize the familiar swishing robes and flowing hair anywhere. "Thranduil!" Alina called put to the rapidly retreating figure but she received no response. Confused and more than a little disappointed, she slipped away from the distracted elleth at her side and took off after the king.

The hallways twisted and turned growing smaller and darker but still she persisted, running after the flickering shadows of her king. She didn't know why but it felt as though something important was about to happen and she needed to be there. Her breath turned ragged but still she persisted until - just as she was about to give up - the mouth of the dim tunnel opened up into a massive set of caverns. Coming to a screeching halt, Alina stifled the gasp, trying to quiet her heaving breaths. Somewhere along the twentieth turn, she'd realized Thranduil did not want a pesky human with him for whatever it was he was doing. He would surely be upset if he found out she had followed him. And although she felt guilty, nine chances out of ten the "business" had to do with Vanya and something about it just didn't feel right.

The sound of rushing water brought her out of her reverie and she looked to find a raging waterfall showering its surroundings with mist as it crashed into oblivion. The winding river it fell into carved its way through the cavern, creating steep walls. As Alina looked closer, she realized those cliff faces had thin ledges along them and doors covered in grates were scattered throughout the extensive room. This was the dungeon!

Looking down, Alina saw Thranduil standing outside of a heavily guarded door addressing none other the Lady Vanya. The cell door was open and Vanya was posed in front of the king. Though she knew she was just being paranoid, when Vanya looked up, it was as though she was staring directly at Alina. Feeling exposed, she shuffled her way along a path to a spot behind a pillar. Though she was perhaps twenty feet above the scene, the echoing walls amplified the sound as if she had front row seats. Though they spoke Elvish, Alina understood enough to know the king was furious and Vanya still naively thought he could love her judging by the simpering looks and whining demeanor.

"Thranduil, you can't love that human. It's impossible." Here the elleth switched to English and Alina knew she had seen her earlier. Not wanting to give Vanya the satisfaction of whatever she was playing at, Alina made to leave. That is until she spoke again. "What do you think she'll do when she finds out about M-" Whatever she was about to say was cut off as Thranduil shoved her to the wall, a hand on her throat. "Silence!" he roared, his voice bouncing off the cavern walls and shaking the air. Alina jumped, scurrying closer to the door. "You do not know of what you speak, heathen!"

"Oh, Thranduil," Lady Vanya purred out, "I know exactly what I'm doing. You are obviously still in love with her. Why else would you seal off her rooms, banish her name from common tongue? And poor Alina, an innocent albeit annoying pawn in your sad little game. Were you ever planning on telling her the only reason you kept her around was because-" Again she was cut off but Alina did not stay to find out why. Her head was reeling as she ran into the tunnels, the slamming of the cell door echoing behind her. Vanya had accomplished her goal. She couldn't get the vile creature's voice out of her head, her words planting seeds of doubt in her mind. She now knew why the abandoned wing was off limits and it had nothing to do with "structural issues". It had belonged to Thranduil's wife.


	29. Chapter 29

The tunnels twisted and turned, a maze of carved wood and obsidian. Eventually her aimless running led her to the gardens, abandoned in the wake of the chaos. Finding a small hidden cove, Alina sunk into the plush moss floor watching the bubbling fountain. Today had been an utter disaster and all she wanted to do was embrace a certain king and listen as he ensured her she was safe. But she also knew that wasn't going to happen. She hated being lied to and that was all that was happening. As much as she hated Vanya, she had a feeling the elleth was the only person in Middle Earth who had actually told her the truth.

And then there was the issue of Thranduil's wife. Just thinking about it made her head spin. How on earth was she going to bring it up with Thranduil when she wasn't even supposed to know? When he couldn't even speak her name? Was she just supposed to go on like nothing was wrong? Their relationship had been a carefully balanced teeter totter and Lady Vanya's appearance had been a boulder throwing them both off whether they wanted to admit it or not.

Knowing she'd have to face the music sooner or later, Alina heaved herself up and meandered back to the palace. Like a moth to the flame, as soon as she entered, Miluiel was by her side. "My lady! Oh, I've looked for you everywhere. The king wants to see you in the study. Immediately." Nodding, she dismissed the elleth and headed towards the study. The walk was not long enough and soon enough, she was outside the familiar foreboding doors. Taking a deep breath to prepare herself, she turned the handle and let herself in, not bothering to knock.

The king stood staring out the window, his back to the door. At the sound of her entrance, he turned sharply, an unreadable expression on his face. Alina shut the door but made no move to cross the room, unsure of, well, everything. At her distance, he frowned, a pained look crossing his features. He raised his hand tentatively, almost in an inviting gesture. "Caladwen, I..." he trailed off, his face broken unsure what to do. Maybe it was the look or maybe it was the fact that someone had tried to kill her just hours prior or maybe it was the fact that she loved him. But whatever the reason, all doubts, all the obstacles faded away in that moment and she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. She felt his sigh of relief as he enveloped her in his embrace, his lips kissing the top of her head.

They stood, frozen in time for what seemed forever. Thranduil was the first to move, backing away slightly, his arms around her waist. Looking into her eyes, he spoke. "Caladwen, I-I am so sorry. I should not have left you. I should have been there to protect you. If you had been hurt, I don't know what I would have done." He looked away, his eyes filled with shame and guilt. Alina cradled his cheek, turning his head to face her once more. "Oh, darling, this is not your fault. You could not possibly have known this was going to happen. And you can't be with me 24/7 nor do I expect you to be. I'm alright now and that is all that matters. Okay?" His face remained impassive and she leaned up to place a small kiss at the corner of his lips. "Promise me you won't blame yourself?" she whispered against his skin. When he didn't respond, she continued to place butterfly kisses on his face pausing just over his lips, waiting. "I promise," came his soft whisper before he met her lips with his in a sweet, lingering kiss. When they parted, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and they savored the moment.

As the moment ended and reality set back in, Alina sighed. Their problems wouldn't just disappear with a few kisses. Backing away, she took her hands in his her face serious. "Thranduil, we need to talk." His brow furrowed in confusion and she prayed he wouldn't get upset. "I overheard what Vanya said. In the dungeons. I know I shouldn't have, but I followed you there and well, I know about your wife. How the rooms are hers." At the mention of his wife, Thranduil's face turned stoney and he pulled his hands from hers backing away. But she stopped him. She was sick of him shutting her out. Enough was enough. "Thranduil, don't you dare shut me out again. I love you and it kills me to see you in so much pain. Please let me in. It's the only way this relationship is going to work. And I know you're upset and you have every right to be. I shouldn't have been in the dungeons, but I won't apologize because I'm glad I was there. I'm glad I found out because that means it's one less burden you have to bear. And I am here for you if you'll just let me in." Silence followed her little speech and Thranduil remained frozen in place, his face unreadable. Finally, he moved toward her and spoke in a hushed tone. "Do you really mean that? That you love me," he clarified. A small smile made its way to her face and she closed the gap between them. "Of course I do. I think I've loved you since the day I first saw you. I was just too stubborn to admit it. But it's true. I love you Thranduil." Instead of the joyous smile she expected to appear on his face, his frown only deepened and he was quiet once more. She reached out to touch his arm in question, but it was like touching a statue, he didn't acknowledge the contact. "Thranduil, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"There's something you need to see," he replied solemnly, taking her arm and leading her out of the study. "Oh, okay," Alina replied hesitantly, genuinely concerned and disappointed. They walked through the halls that grew older and darker with time. Eventually they reached the familiar door with a wrought iron tree marking the former queen's quarters. Taking a torch from the wall, Thranduil let go of her arm and heaved the squeaky door open. The flame cast flickering shadows down the hall and even in the daylight, the place was dark. Turning to the first door, they entered the familiar grand room that had formerly housed the piano. Walking to the wall, the torch guiding the way, Thranduil finally looked at her, sorrow in his eyes, but his face still a mask. "It is time you knew the truth, Alina."

"Thranduil, stop, please. Just tell me what's wrong. What are you doing?" Alina's voice was near hysteria as she started to rush towards him, but he held up his hand and she stopped, confused. Reaching up, he pulled a cord, and the drapes fell away from the story tall windows. Sunlight streamed in and Alina held up her hand, blinking against the sudden change in light. "Thranduil, what is this about?" Again he was silent, but he gestured behind her. Turning she looked around in confusion, not noticing much besides the dust covered sheets outlining ghostly shapes. Finally her eyes made their way to the fireplace and she gasped.

There hanging above the mantel, was a portrait. Of herself. Except it was unfamiliar, like from a different time. Instead of blonde hair, the portrait had raven black tresses and was dressed in a formal rose hued gown. But other than that, it was like looking in the mirror. Brows furrowed, she turned to Thranduil trying to understand. "I don't- Thranduil, I- who is that? I mean why am I? I don't understand," she stuttered out.

Not even looking her in the eye, he brushed past her and stood in front of the frame, staring up at the massive painting. "You know who it is, Alina," came his cold reply. "Whose rooms are these? My wife, for all her strengths, was a jealous woman. Do you really think anyone else's likeness would be on these walls?" Alina staggered back, leaning against a white silk covered table. Her hand was covering her mouth and she felt tears prick her eyes. They had tried to tell her. All the signs were there. Thinking back, she remembered the subtle hints, the quiet warnings.

"There's a reason he kept you around."

"You don't honestly think you're here because he like you."

"Normally, you'd have been left for dead."

God! She had been blind. Why else would he have allowed her to stay? In desperation, she called out to the statue of the king. "Please tell me it's not true. That this is some cruel joke. Please!" Her pleas were greeting with silence and tears started to fall. Backing to the door, she turned her back on the evil king and ran. The halls flew by and the cries of the workers and her "friends" echoed in her ears. She ran out the doors and into the forest, trying to get away. But it was no use. No matter how hard she ran or how far she got, that painting was all she saw and his words echoed through her head. She ran herself into exhaustion and even in her comatose state, that raven haired beauty haunted her.


	30. Chapter 30

Blinking, Alina sat up confused by her surroundings. Dim light filtered through the tree canopy, and the trilling of distant birds reached her ears. And then the events from the day paraded through her mind and she leaned against the tree in despair. Thranduil did not love her. He loved the idea of her and what she represented. His wife. The only reason he allowed her to stay was because she looked like his wife. Everything - literally everything - had been a lie. Her heart ached at that realization and she tried to close her eyes to shut out the tears, but it was of no use.

She sat listening to the silence and feeling her heart break in two. There was nothing to do, nowhere to go. She was completely alone... Or so she thought.

Above her, someone cleared their throat, drawing her attention. Cautiously, Alina opened one eye but then quickly shut it, disbelieving the sight before her. Again someone cleared their throat and this time she opened both eyes. Before her was the strangest sight she had ever seen. A tall man with a tangled uneven beard stood before her on a small sled. His robes were brown and covered in bits of moss and twigs and his hat was dilapidated and skewed. Birds flitted about him and one landed on his shoulder but he paid it no mind.

When he saw that Alina was awake, he walked towards in her in a hobble and stooped down, leaning in so close Alina had to tilt back so as not to be whacked in the face by his hat. When he spoke, his voice was soft and earthy, that of a gentle soul and Alina found herself immediately trusting this odd man. "My, my child," he said looking intently at her face. "You have grown, since I've last seen you. Such like your mother." He grew quiet, eyes glazed as he looked off into the distance. "You-you knew my mother?" Alina asked in a quiet voice, her brows furrowed in confusion. How was it possible that someone from Middle Earth knew her? The man's watery blue eyes snapped back to hers and he stood up abruptly mumbling under his breath. Alina hesitantly stood as well, leaning against the tree for support. She gently cleared her throat, trying to gain his attention. He turned and started, almost as if he forgot she was there. She noticed his hat start to move and he distractedly lifted it only for two birds to fly out. Allina gasped in surprise, but the man paid it no attention.

"Of course, of course," he murmured moving closer to her once more. "You've no idea about all that." He heaved a sigh and held out his arm leading her back to his sled. "Come along, dear, and have a seat. You must be exhausted after the day you've had." Alina backed away slightly unsure whether to trust him or not. He noted her hesitation and patted her arm like a grandfather would do. "Have no fear, young one. I will not harm you. My name is Radagast." The name rang a bell and understanding dawned on Alina. "You're Radagast the Brown! You're one of the wizards I read about in the books back at the palace." As the caves entered her thoughts, she felt tears spring to her eyes and she looked away. "Oh dear. Well you best sit down, child and I'll fix you a nice cup of tea. Come along now. No time to waste," Radagast encouraged. As Alina sat down, he set a soft blanket across her lap and gave a gentle smile. Birds flitted about them and he lifted his hat for them once more.

With a soft chirrup, they were off. To Alina's surprise, the sled was powered by a team of rabbits that wove through the trees, zigging and zagging with surprising speed. In no time at all, they reached a small run down hut in the middle of the woods. A large oak tree erupted from the middle knocking the whole house askew and it looked as though no one had lived there in years. As they reached the front door, Radagast hopped off the sled and ran to the front door, an arched board hanging by one hinge. Dust flew up and creatures scurried out but he leaned down and greeted each one. Alina cautiously stood up, following him into the house.

The wizard was going around and throwing open the drapes and the windows, disrupted the many dust particles that were housed there. As light beams danced across the room, he went to the hearth and muttered a few words coaxing a fire to life. The flames crackled against the remnants of logs and Radagast finally addressed her. "Pardon the mess, dear. I haven't been home in for a few decades. It's good to know not much has changed," he mused, opening cupboards and getting out various dried herbs in glass jars. "I'll just run out back and collect some water. You sit tight and make yourself at home." With a whoosh of robes and dust, he flitted out the door. Alina cautiously made her way to the table and chairs near the center of the room. Setting her cloak to the side, she gingerly sat on the precariously perched stool nearest the fireplace. It had been an exhausting day and her eyes couldn't seem to stay open. Leaning her head on the table, she allowed them to close.

The next thing she knew, light was seeping through her eyelids and she blinked against it. The comforting twittering of birds made her sit up. The ramshackle surroundings were filled with a cozy light and Radagast was sat in the corner talking animatedly to a small hedgehog. He noticed her sitting up and rushed to her side, a cup of tea in hand. "Oh, good, good. You're up. I was worried there for a moment, but after the exhausting day you had, no one can blame you for dozing off. Oh, goodness! I nearly forgot. Here's a spot of tea for you. Special recipe. It'll have you up and right as rain in no time. Now come along...Oh! Dear me, I don't even know your name."

The wizard flitted from subject to subject like a butterfly in a flower garden. Alina's head was spinning trying to keep up. "My name is Alina. And thank you for the tea," she said, taking a hesitant sip. Surprising, it was delicious. Citrus and mint flavor filled her mouth and she felt her mind clearing and her body waking up. Sitting in the makeshift cot she was in, she pulled the crocheted afghan tighter around her and addressed the bustling wizard. He had moved to the fire and was piling a stew onto a plate. "Thank you so much for taking me in," she said gratefully as he handed her the meal but he just waved her gratitude away in a friendly gesture. "Think nothing of it, child. It is the least I can do. Now you just sit right there and let old Radagast tell you a story. I've always had a knack for them you know," he replied seriously and Alina just nodded in return, tucking into the hearty meal. She had many questions for this strange man, but she had a feeling they were about to be answered.

Radagast pulled up a chair opposite her and the animals gathered around him like children ready for their bedtime story. He looked off into the distance and his glazed as they had before in the forest. When he spoke, his voice was calm and distant, memories taking him to a different land.

"Once upon a time, years and years ago long before the darkness took over, there lived a young elleth named Tirananniel. She was destined for greatness, but her life was not easy. Though the darkness would not descend for many centuries, the world was by no means the peaceful place it is today. The elves managed to live in relative peace, but other creatures did not fare as easily.

The young girl and her family lived at the edge of the elven kingdom, maintaining the fields. One fateful day, her house was set to flames by dragon fire. Tirananniel managed to escape but her family perished. Unfortunately, she was not unscathed. Her eyes were severely damaged, and she could no longer see the earthly world. But the Valar are not evil. They took pity on the poor girl and while they could not restore that which had been taken away, they did impart a different type of sight to her. While she couldn't see those around her, she had the vision of the ages. The past and present were all made visible to her in visions. She learned to use this ability to predict the events of the future by gleaning from the past.

"The value of her gift was soon recognized and soon she moved to the palace where she worked in close confidence with the king and his advisors. It was then that I had the privilege of meeting her." Here Radagast paused and his eyes sparkled at the memories. When he spoke again, his voice was soft and tender. Alina wondered just what this woman had meant to him. "She was breathtaking with midnight hair and eyes as blue as the sky. Everyone loved her and not just because of her beauty, no she could have been hideous and it wouldn't have mattered. Her presence was the very embodiment of kindness and humility. The power she wielded could easily have been used for evil, but Tirananniel was strong. The Valar had chosen well. I wasn't at the palace often, but in the short times that I was, she became a close confidant. She knew what it was like to be, well, a bit unique, to have a mind that worked differently." Again, he grew quiet and Alina thought she saw tears in his eyes, but when she looked again, they were gone and he was talking again.

"Soon enough, she fell in love and was married. Such happiness, so much happiness. Years passed and times grew peaceful. Tirananniel's renown grew and she was sought after by many peoples for her sage advice and vast wisdom. I saw less and less of her, as did many of us in the kingdom. Word traveled that she became pregnant, but I was deep in the woods and news was few and far between. I thought nothing of it until one day, someone knocked on my door.

"I opened the door to find a distressed Tirananniel. She looked as though she had traveled for days, of which I had no doubt. My hovel is not the easiest to find, especially when you are looking for it. Anyways, I let her in and it was then that I noticed the wiggling parcel she held close to her chest. I offered her tea and a meal, but she refused stating that there was no time. A pealing cry gave away what was in her parcel. Sure enough, when she peeled back the blanket, two squirming infants emerged. Tirananniel had given birth to twins, something almost unheard of in elvish lore. The children couldn't have been more than a week old. One had raven hair and sky blue eyes that rivaled her mother's and her sister had hair of spun gold and eyes the color of storm clouds. Other than that they were identical.

"Though I was glad to see her, I could not fathom the purpose of such a visit and told her as much. I had known Tirananniel for years and never had I seen her so upset, so unhinged. She explained that it was about a month ago when she was on the way back from Rivendell that it happened. Now, before this, all her visions were of the past or present, nothing that ever hinted at the future. But this time, it was as if someone or something was reaching into her mind and showing her a vision from their own. It was undoubtedly of the future and whatever it was, she couldn't even speak of it. The only thing she would say was that "He is coming. The darkness is coming. It will be the end."

"I now have a very good inclination that it was about Sauron, but back then-well we were oblivious. We were living in peace and to hear such news was startling. I can only imagine what she saw, what he showed her. If it was any of the carnage, the pain, the sorrow..." Radagast broke off his story, shaking his head as if to dispel the thoughts. Alina placed a comforting hand on his arm and the animals curled closer to his feet, one rabbit hopping onto his lap. He smiled faintly before continuing on.

"Whatever she saw, it made her beside herself and I'll admit I was startled as well. She then explained what she wanted. The being who had showed her this vision had shown her what would happen to the ones she loved if she did not use her ability to help him. He never showed himself, only stating that when the time was right she would know. I still remember the fear in her voice as she begged me to save her children, to find somewhere they'd be safe. I couldn't say no. Not after everything she'd been through.

"And so we researched, looking through every book we could find, but to no avail. It had about a week of constant searching and we were about to give up hope when I found something in a tiny book stashed in the deep recesses of the library under the writings of the Blue Wizards, whose works were shrouded in controversy. They spoke of a parallel world, a world much different from our own where men were the prevailing race. It was said they were a kind and just people though no one had ever witnessed this strange place, nor was there anything to even confirm its existence. It was a complete shot in the dark, but it was our only hope.

"Now you must understand, my magic is of this very earth itself. To bend time and space was far outside the scope of my abilities, but for Tirananniel I would have tried anything. Another few days were needed to prepare the spell, but soon the day came. The spell would create a portal, a ripple in the very fabric of the universe itself, but it would be short-lived. The spell required so much power, I even doubted if I could make it work but I vowed to try.

"I picked up the golden-haired child. I don't know why I chose her first. It was as if the Valar themselves were guiding my hand. I did as the spell instructed and pictured where I wished to send her - a loving family who would care for her as their own. I felt it sapping the very energy of my soul, but it was working. It was as if I was in that strange world. There was a cheery yellow door and through a window, I saw a laughing couple whose hearts were full of love. Placing the child in front of the door, I rang the knocker, my hand barely strong enough to lift it, before turning back to our world. I picked up the second child, arms shaking and head spinning, and turned to place her as well, but it was gone. The portal had disappeared. I could hear Tirananniel's wails as I slumped against a chair. I tried to open it once more, but I couldn't. I had no energy left and the other world had slipped from my grasp. There was no possible way I could reach it again. That one portal was our only chance.

"Tirananniel was understandably upset, and she stayed a few days to try to recover, but it was no use. Her one hope was gone along with her child. I watched her break apart before me. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to experience. During her time here, she divulged that she had begged the Valar to take away her gift before it could be corrupted. They agreed but only if she sail West. She left with her child not two days later and I never saw, nor heard from her again.

"News reached me months later that she and her husband had left Greenwood and traveled West leaving their child behind. You see, it is forbidden to bring a child to the Undying Lands. It wouldn't be a conscious decision on their part. As far as I know, no one knew of the golden-haired twin, not even the other twin herself.

"The child left behind grew into a raven-haired elleth whose beauty was rivaled only by that of her mother. It is said that she inherited her mother's gift of sight, though it was perhaps not as powerful or controllable. Following in Tirananniel's footsteps, she counseled the king and they became the closest of companions. They married after a century though I often doubted the love that brought them together. There are many kinds of love, you know. The darkness continued to grow and soon people started to notice subtle changes in the king's wife. Where once she was kind, anger now prevailed and her temper became short fused. She grew distant from the people and often kept to herself, concealing her visions.

"Poor, poor Thranduil. Gandalf was actually the one to break through to the great king. Whether he wanted to accept it or not, his wife had been corrupted. You see, where her mother had been strong, the daughter had been weak. The allusions of power and grandeur had been too great to resist and she had given into Sauron's demands. I doubt she knew the true identity of her corruptor, but nonetheless, her greed and pride were her undoing. Thranduil refused to do as Gandalf had guided, perhaps out of pride as well, but soon he realized there was no other option. That poor elf had to get rid of his own wife. Of course, she was no longer the elleth he had married and sometimes I wonder if she ever had been or if Sauron had influenced her long before. Whatever the case, Thranduil did what had to be done. He was never the same. No one else knew the real fate of their queen and for the sake of the kingdom and her memory, no one was told, not even Legolas. It was a sorrowful harbinger of sorrowful times. The impending darkness arrived and Tirananniel's visions came to life. I never forgot about those horrible events. In fact, they haunted my dreams for centuries, but I hadn't thought about them since the darkness passed.

"I was actually far away when my winged friends delivered the news that the portal was once again opened. I haven't even begun to fathom how that happened, but I have a strong inclination that this was all a part of the plan. Would have been nice to know though. I traveled as fast as I could but you wouldn't believe how long it takes to journey by jackrabbit. Imagine my surprise when I arrived to find you, Alina. You really are the spitting image of your mother, except for the hair and eyes that is. Alina, Alina, dear? Are you alright? Oh, dear. Perhaps I should have warned her." Radagast continued to murmur to himself as he tended to the fainted woman. It took a few minutes and a round of smelling salts, but she eventually regained consciousness.

"I'm very sorry, my dear. I suppose I should have warned you. It's a lot to process." Alina snorted at the understatement but otherwise remained silent, her mind working a mile a minute. "Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts then," Radagast said, awkwardly twiddling his thumbs. "You just tell the rabbits here if you need anything and they'll find me before you know it. I really am sorry to have dumped all this on you, but it's your life. You deserve to know." He nodded his head, reaffirming his own statement before pulling down his hat and rambled out the door.

Leaning her head against the wall, Alina closed her eyes deep in thought. She had a mother, and a sister, and a father. All of whom she knew nothing. Her whole life had practically been a lie.

No, she couldn't think like that. She knew her parents back in the United States had loved her like their own and she could not spurn that. And from the sounds of it, it was probably a good thing she didn't know her sibling. With a sigh, Alina heaved herself off the wall and went to the door. She called for Radagast and with a crashing of branches, she saw him emerge from the woods. He ambled back to the hut and they set about cleaning the small hovel. "Thank you for telling me, Radagast. It's really a relief." The disheveled wizard simply nodded. "Your mother would have wanted you to know. She would be thrilled to find out what a strong young woman you are. You may not look exactly like her, but I think you resemble her in more ways than your sister. Now imagine you've thought of a few questions?" At Alina's nod, he gestured with his hand, "Fire away."

"Well, I have a few questions. If I look so much like my sister, and she did all those things you said, why wouldn't Thranduil get rid of me as soon as he saw me? I mean why would he let me stay."

Radagast scratched his beard in thought, raising up his hat to let the birds out. He settled it back on his head before speaking. "I imagine for a few reasons, the biggest one being that the darkness is gone. Sauron is defeated and can no longer corrupt anyone. Also, your appearance. You are a lighter, purer looking version of your sister. Perhaps Thranduil initially thought that you were the reincarnation of his wife only uncorrupted, pure if you will. Though I will say this - anyone who's ever actually talked to you would know immediately that you are two entirely different people and for Thranduil, who perhaps knew your sister the best out of anyone, this would be even more evident. So I can't speak as to his true intentions once he got to know you. Nor can I explain his most recent behavior, though I expect there is a logical, if not a little bone-headed explanation. Now what else, dear? I can see the questions in your eyes."

Alina's heart rested a little easier knowing Thranduil knew they were two separate people, but it still didn't explain everything. She knew she'd have to ask Thranduil himself if she wanted true answers, but she wasn't quite ready for that. Besides, she still had questions for Radagast. "If I was born an elf, why am I a human? I mean, if I changed to a human when I went through the portal, shouldn't I have changed to an elf when I came back?" Again the wizard thought a while before answering. "I've pondered this a while myself. The only reason I can surmise is that humans are the only race on your planet. It follows that by nature, you would have to be human to live there. However, here there are elves, dwarves, humans, etc. so there was nothing forcing you to change back. But I do believe your true nature is elven so it must be possible to change back. And I know it has been done before, it's just a matter of research. So don't you fret. We'll have you back to not sleeping and walking with grace in no time at all. If that's what you want that is."

Alina simply nodded absentmindedly, her mind miles away. This was what she had wanted all along, a way to be with Thranduil forever. And here it was in front of her and she wasn't sure where they stood. Would he even want her around? Did she want him to? Her heart and mind were conflicting and it was driving her insane. Luckily, her musings were cut off by a sharp knock on the door. Radagast made his way to it, opening it with gusto. There on the other side, his blonde silvery hair shining in the soft light stood none other than Legolas.


	31. Chapter 31

"Legolas! What on earth are you doing here?" Alina said as she wrapped him in a warm embrace. Then a thought occurred to her and she took a step back. "Wait. Did you know? About your mother?" she clarified at his confused look. At the mention of his mother, realization dawned on his face, and Alina pushed herself away, disgusted. "Wait, Alina. Please. You have to understand, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. My father warned me not to but I didn't care. I was going to tell you anyways, but then I saw how happy you made him and I couldn't. I didn't want to ruin that. He didn't deserve that. Besides, so what if you look alike? Anyone who has ever met you can tell that you couldn't be more different. And my mother, rest her soul, has been gone a long time. Her face is a distant memory, far from the minds of almost all the people, even farther for those who never met her. My mother was a very private person and never involved herself in the affairs outside of the palace so really only those who worked there knew her. I'll admit I was confused when I first saw you, but as I got to know you, I realized it didn't matter. I like you for who you are Alina, not who you resemble."

Legolas's speech assuaged her fear and hurt and Alina wrapped him in a tight embrace once more. "You know I'm still a little upset you didn't tell me," she whispered to him. "You definitely owe me." Legolas pulled back, to gauge her face, but when he saw the teasing smirk, he just laughed. "Whatever you say, m'lady. Now what is that smell? I'm starving." Chuckling, they all sat around the table and watched as Legolas inhaled the rest of Radagast's stew. With Alina's permission, Radagast retold his story, leaving out the bits regarding his affection for Tirananniel and the corruption of Legolas's mother. At the end of the story, Legolas turned to Alina, his nose wrinkled. "Wait, so does this mean you're my aunt?"

"You better, believe it, mister. It also means I'm older than you," she gloated sticking out her tongue. He just rolled his eyes and snorted in disbelief. They sat around chatting for most of the day but as the sun sunk lower in the sky, the conversation turned serious.

"Alina, you have to come back home," Legolas was pleading. "Father is out of his mind. I've never seen him so upset." But Alina firmly shook her head. "Legolas, I can't. He doesn't want me back. Why else would he have shown me that painting if he didn't want me to leave?"

"You know him, Alina. Whenever things get emotional he shuts down. I don't know exactly why he showed you that, but I have a feeling it had to do with him being afraid. I've never seen him as happy as when he was with you and that includes when he was with my mother. I don't think he knows how to be happy. He hasn't been in so long. Please just come back. I'm sure if you tell him the story, he'll see some sense of reason."

Alina sighed, knowing she couldn't disappoint Legolas or stay away forever. The painful tugging of her heart strings told her all she needed to know. She loved Thranduil. She wasn't about to abandon him. She told Legolas as much, but seeing the hopeful smile on his face, continued on. "I love him, but I can't go back yet. I need some time to figure out my own feelings. There's still a lot to process. Come back to get me in three days and I'll be ready then, alright?" Legolas reluctantly agreed and they said their goodbyes.

The next two days passed by in a peaceful blur. Alina spent the time walking the forest with Radagast and learning to care for the plants and animals. She found she enjoyed the peacefulness of nature and the time it gave her to think. She realized quite a few things in the solitude. She knew Thranduil, probably better than anyone she realized. She also knew he wouldn't have done what he did without good reason. In the last day, she had questioned Radagast all about Thranduil's relationship with his wife. Of course, the wizards reports were more hearsay and observations from his furry friends than first-hand accounts, but she quickly surmised the general feeling of the relationship and she realized two things: one, her sister was a first class biotch, and two, the king and his wife could not possibly have been in love. She had probed Radagast of all his elven relationship knowledge and if Thranduil had truly loved her, he would have faded, regardless of his foolish pride. She also enquired after Radagast's musing that her sister was corrupted long before she married Thranduil and found out that both Gandalf and Radagast had speculated that her evil twin was under Sauron's influence far longer than they had both initially thought. They traced her odd behavior all the way back to her early "teenage" elleth years.

In all actuality it made sense. Here there was this abandoned child, growing up with only nobility to look up to and no close mentors. And then a voice came along promising power, comfort, and a sense of belonging. It was everything Alina had wished for in life so it made sense that her twin had wished it as well. If that was the case, then the king and queen's whole relationship had been a fraud. To be fair, Alina knew that Thranduil undoubtedly thought they had been in love. And she had a feeling that was why he had shown her that painting, to try and prove to his dead wife that he still believed.

Though her mind was now satisfied, her heart still ached and she knew she'd more than happily go with Legolas when he arrived the next day. With an air of excitement, she said her goodnights to Radagast, and they both turned in for the night.

A pounding on the door startled them both awake and Radagast grabbed a nearby stool, heading to the window to scout out their intruder. "My old eyes might be deceiving me, but I believe Legolas is banging on my door at this unholy hour." Alina who was close to the door, stood up. "I'll deal with him, Radagast. Don't you worry." Stalking to the door, she yanked it open in a huff, ready to give the elf a piece of her mind. "Legolas, we said tomorrow. It's three in the morning and-" her rant was cut off by firm lips against her own and her eyes widened in shock until she took in the elf opposite her. It wasn't Legolas as Radagast had first assumed, but rather his father. With a soft sigh, she gave into the kiss, letting it sweep her away. The aching in her heart ceased and she was content. A subtle coughing from behind them broke them apart and Thranduil leaned his forehead against her's. The moonlight shone from behind him as he stared deeply into her eyes. "I love you, Caladwen," he said with such raw emotion in his voice, her breath hitched and she felt tears of joy prick at her eyes. "I thought I could never love again, but then I realized that first love was not love at all. How could it when my soul mate is right in front of me?" He cradled her cheek in his hand and she closed her eyes, feeling a tear escape at his admission. Her heart was overflowing and it was like a happy dream from which she never wanted to wake. As she opened her eyes, she saw tears in his as well as he brushed hers away. "I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you," he said hoarsely. "I-" but Alina cut him off, her finger over his lips. "Hush, love," she whispered. "You don't need to apologize. I understand. And it's all in the past. What matters is that you're here now." The loud trumpeting of an exaggerated nose being blown caused them to turn and look behind her. Radagast was standing, kerchief in hand looking slightly guilty. "I'm sorry," he said in a strained voice. "I've always been a sucker for happy endings." With a quiet chuckle Thranduil pulled Alina to him, resting his chin on the top of her head, his hands around her waist. "You don't suppose we could convince him to let us have the hut to ourselves for the rest of the night do you?" he whispered in her ear with a cheeky grin. Alina felt her face flush as she whacked him in the stomach. "You should have thought of that before you came barging in at this ungodly hour. You couldn't have at least waited until morning?"

"I couldn't stand to be away from you for one more second, much less a few hours," he said sincerely before capturing her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. This brought on a whole nother round of sobs from the dramatic wizard behind them and they both smiled into the kiss, completely blissful.


	32. Chapter 32

Thranduil paced the familiar hallway outside of her room, hands clenched behind his back in fear, worry, excitement, and every other emotion imaginable. Miluiel had tried to assuage his fears, but there was nothing anyone could do until he saw the bright sparkle in his love's eyes again. Just on the other side of the door, Alina was undergoing the change back to an elf.

It had taken Radagast a good three months to find the correct spell but they had needed the time. There had still been so much they had needed to discuss. He still couldn't believe Alina was even related to the vile creature he had called his wife. He had spent the time trying to make up for his crude behavior though he doubted he'd ever be able to give her as much as she'd given him. She was undoubtedly the kindest, strongest, and most beautiful person he had ever met and he was amazed it took him that long to realize it.

A scuffle on the other side of the door brought his worried movements to a halt. Radagast and Elrond had been in there for the better part of the day and not once had he been allowed to enter. They had been giving him reports throughout, all positive but still he couldn't help but worry. He had tried to convince Alina that it wasn't worth the risk, that he would love her just the same if she remained human. But she was adamant, even knowing the risks. If the spell failed she'd be comatose for the rest of her life. His beautiful Caladwen had insisted that she would never hurt him that way nor would she give up any time with him. He smiled recalling how steaming mad she had been that he even suggest she remain human.

The subtle creaking of hinges indicated they were through and he waited expectantly as Radagast's disheveled appearance came into view. The weary smile on his face was all the encouragement he needed and he swept past the wizard, giving him a soft clap on the back in gratitude. He practically ran to the bed where Elrond was waiting, hands out in a halting motion. Impatiently, Thranduil stopped near his friend. "Yes?" he questioned expectantly. Elrond smiled as he addressed the king. "I know you want to see her, but she's resting and shouldn't be disturbed. You can sit by her though until she awakens."

"Thank you, old friend," Thranduil responded, sending him a smile of gratitude before heading to sit near the bed. As he saw her though, he came to a stop in confusion. "She's still human?" he asked the other elf in concern. But Elrond just waved his concern away. "Don't worry, she is elven, but her soul has meshed to that body. We couldn't change it, however, she retained the elven immortality and resilience. Think of her as an elf in a human body that will not age. Now hush. You mustn't wake her." And with that, he exited the room leaving them alone.

Alina slept for the rest of the day and most of the next. When she opened her eyes, nothing felt different and for a moment her heart started to race in fear. That is until she saw the smiling elf by her side. With a grin, she launched herself at him, catching him by surprise and sending them both to the ground. Laughing, she embraced him tightly, never wanting to let go. He returned the embrace and stood them both up. "You have no idea how glad I am to see your sparkling eyes, my love."

"I know you were worried, but I'm so glad I did it. Now we have forever," Alina said, her heart overflowing with joy. "Speaking of forever," Thranduil started, leading her to the balcony. The cool breeze blew through her hair and she inhaled the crisp autumn air. Thranduil turned to face her and took her hands in his. "Caladwen, I love you. More than I love life itself, more than the sun loves the moon. I look at the stars in the sky and all I can think is that your eyes shine brighter. I look at the spring's first bloom and see your rosy cheeks. I hear the bells of the town and think of your bewitching laughter. All the jewels in my vault are worthless in comparison to you. You have invaded my very being and my heart beats in time with yours. I cannot think of anyone with whom I'd rather spend forever, so Caladwen, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Alina felt the tears streaming down her face and all she could do was nod her head enthusiastically, a smile splitting her face. Swallowing against the lump in her throat, she threw her arms around his neck before whispering a quiet, "yes". His grin rivaled her own and he leaned down to kiss her with all the love he could manage.

When they broke apart, he whispered a quiet "I love you, Caladwen."

"And I love you, Thranduil. Forever and always." 

THE END.


End file.
